A Maldição
by Claudia Winchester
Summary: Poderia Dean se apaixonar pelo monstro que ele estava caçando?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke. Se Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional feito por uma fã.

**Gêneros: **Lemon, Universo Alternativo, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Nudez, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Sexo.

**Sinopse:** Poderia Dean se apaixonar pelo monstro que ele estava caçando?

**Não é Wincest! **

**CAPÍTULO UM**

**Butte, Montana - 1994**

Dean acordou com um estrondo e se levantou assustado. Saiu do seu quarto e percebeu que o barulho vinha do quarto de seus pais. Correu até lá e quando chegou, o cenário era de completo terror.

Havia muito sangue e sua mãe estava morta em cima da cama com um buraco no peito. Seu pai estava encurralado contra a parede por uma espécie de animal. Um lobo. Preto e imenso. Dean nem sabia que existiam lobos daquele tamanho.

- Dean... corre... corre... – Seu pai conseguiu dizer antes de ser morto pelo animal.

Dean não conseguiu correr e o animal se virou para ele, rosnando, fazendo o loiro ficar imóvel. O animal o encarou por alguns segundos e depois pulou a janela sumindo no meio da mata.

Dean foi encontrado na manhã seguinte abraçado ao corpo da mãe e ficou internado no hospital por um tempo, totalmente em choque.

- Esse garoto não vai se recuperar nunca mais... – As enfermeiras diziam entre si morrendo de pena do rapaz que só tinha dezesseis anos.

Quando Dean "despertou" daquele choque, ele foi levado embora da cidade por um tio que morava distante. As pessoas do hospital disseram que quando o loiro foi embora, ele tinha algo no olhar. Algo sombrio e que dava medo.

Dean se mudou com o tio para o Condado de Jefferson e ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar dele.

**Anaconda, Montana - 2011**

Samuel limpava o balcão quando um homem se aproximou e pediu uma dose dupla de uísque e uma cerveja.

- Dia difícil? – O moreno perguntou e como resposta obteve um par de olhos verdes o encarando friamente, dizendo que o sujeito não queria conversa.

Samuel sorriu discretamente e o serviu. Enquanto o homem bebia, Samuel não pode deixar de perceber o quanto ele era bonito. Alto, mais de um metro e oitenta talvez, loiro, pele branca, mas seus olhos tinham alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu definir. Ele atendia muita gente esquisita por aquelas bandas, mas os olhos daquele loiro eram sombrios e tinham uma imensa frieza que poderiam deixar até o capeta com medo.

- Essa cerveja tá muito gelada, pode trocar, por favor?

"Cerveja quente..." Samuel pensou enquanto trocava a bebida. "Deve ter algum motivo pra ele querer ficar bêbado rápido... talvez alguma mulher."

Samuel trabalhava naquele bar desde se mudara para Anaconda há treze anos e já tinha visto muita coisa, mas nunca tinha visto alguém beber igual aquele homem e ainda continuar de pé. Ele começou a ficar preocupado se perguntando se o loiro pagaria a conta.

- Mais uma cerveja... – O homem pediu sem alterar a voz.

- Pague a conta primeiro e depois continuo te servindo. – Samuel disse encarando o loiro.

- Como é?

- Você ouviu.

- Por acaso está querendo dizer que eu não tenho dinheiro? – O homem tirou várias notas de cinquenta dólares do bolso e jogou em cima do bartender. – Eu tenho dinheiro pra comprar o quanto eu quiser de bebida seu caipira insolente!

Samuel pegou só o que bastava e devolveu o resto dizendo sem encarar o loiro.

- O senhor já bebeu demais, acho melhor ir embora agora!

- E se eu não quiser ir? Quem vai me obrigar?

Nesse momento, com uma agilidade incrível, Samuel pulou o balcão e pegou o homem pela gola do casaco o arrastando para fora.

- Não quero mais te ver aqui! – Samuel gritou e entrou no bar.

Dean ficou parado por alguns minutos sem saber direito o que havia acontecido. "Aquele cara acabou de me arrastar para fora do bar?"

Dean balançou a cabeça como se não tivesse resposta para a sua pergunta e foi embora, chegando a conclusão que já havia bebido o suficiente. Se acabasse com a garrafa de rum que tinha no motel, talvez conseguisse dormir naquela noite.

Quando Samuel voltou ao bar, percebeu que alguns homens o encaravam. Todos que frequentavam o lugar sabiam que ele não tolerava bêbados e que colocava qualquer um pra fora. Mais de um se fosse preciso. Ele tinha 29 anos e era um moreno de tirar o fôlego. Com seus um metro de noventa e cinco bem distribuídos, ninguém era páreo para ele. Samuel era incrivelmente forte, mas não tinha nenhum orgulho disso, pois só ele sabia de onde vinha aquela força toda.

Dean voltou para seu quarto e enquanto terminava de beber seu rum, ele ficou pensando em como aquele moreno tinha conseguido arrastá-lo para fora do bar com tanta facilidade. Dean era forte e era pesado também.

"Estranho..." Dean pensou e resolveu que iria ficar mais um tempo naquela cidade. Alguma coisa dizia que ele poderia encontrar alguma pista do que ele vinha seguindo. Seu instinto de caçador nunca falhava.

Na tarde seguinte, Dean acordou e sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Ele já conhecia muito bem aquela dor e sabia como fazê-la passar. Um café preto bem forte e uma aspirina.

Após tomar um banho frio, ele se dirigiu a lanchonete que tinha próxima do motel e enquanto fazia seu pedido, ele viu Samuel sentado há algumas mesas da sua.

- Bom dia... – Dean se sentou na frente do moreno que sorriu sarcasticamente ao reconhecê-lo.

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer... – Samuel respondeu friamente.

- Desculpe, eu... meu nome é Dean. Dean Winchester... – O loiro estendeu a mão para o moreno que a apertou somente por educação e suspirou. - Olha, sei que agi mal ontem a noite no seu bar e queria pedir desculpas, só isso. – O loiro disse sem entusiasmo.

- Desculpas aceitas... – Samuel o encarava e o loiro ficou um pouco sem graça sem saber o que dizer. – Olha Dean... eu sinto cheiro de problema de longe e ontem a noite você cheirava a problema, e antes que arrumasse alguma confusão eu preferi te colocar logo pra fora, porque depois, quem tem que pagar o prejuízo sou eu.

- Eu não ia arrumar confusão com ninguém...

- Do jeito que você tava bebendo? – Samuel riu. – O que era? Fossa ou alguma comemoração?

Dean ficou sério e baixou a cabeça, tentando não se lembrar do motivo pelo qual estava se embebedando na noite anterior e como resposta deu um sorriso meio torto.

- Tanto faz... e meu nome é Samuel Padalecki ou só Sam... – O moreno disse para quebrar aquele clima estranho que tinha se formado.

- Você é dono do bar? – Dean perguntou.

- Não, é do meu tio... eu cuido do bar pra ele. – O moreno respondeu.

- Você é daqui mesmo de Anaconda? – O loiro quis saber e percebeu que imediatamente Sam ficou tenso.

- Porque quer saber?

- Curiosidade. – Dean respondeu enquanto bebia seu café.

- E você? É de onde? – Sam perguntou achando que o loiro não responderia.

- De Butte.

Sam ficou branco ao ouvir aquele nome e meio que em pânico se levantou.

- Er... me desculpe, mas eu realmente tenho que ir... ainda tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer antes de abrir o bar... foi um prazer... tchau...

Dean seguiu o moreno com o olhar e viu pelo vidro da lanchonete quando ele subiu em uma moto e foi embora.

"Estranho... muito estranho." O loiro pensou e resolveu que a noite ele daria uma passada no bar.

Samuel chegou em casa e se serviu de um copo de conhaque. Ele não era de beber e fez uma careta ao sentir o líquido amargo queimando sua garganta.

"Butte...faz tanto tempo." pensou nervoso e se jogou no sofá.

O moreno não conseguiu controlar as lembranças.

**Flash Back On**

**Butte, 1998**

Jared chegou da escola e seu pai o chamou para uma conversa.

- Vamos lá para o porão, meu filho...

O moreno achou estranho, pois seu pai, durante dezesseis anos, nunca o tinha deixado entrar no porão.

Seu pai abriu a porta e entrou primeiro sendo seguido por Jared.

- Por que vamos conversar aqui, pai? – Jared estava com uma sensação estranha e no fundo ele tinha um pouco de medo do pai.

- Sente-se meu filho...

Jared se sentou olhando em sua volta. O local estava meio escuro, mas ele viu uma imensa mesa cheia de livros e castiçais e uma porta que estava fechada.

- O que tem atrás daquela porta?

- Calma meu filho, vou te explicar tudo... A partir de hoje você saberá de um segredo que vem acompanhando nossa família durante algumas gerações e hoje a noite durante a lua cheia eu irei ajudá-lo em tudo o que precisar.

- Não estou entendendo... que segredo?

Gerald se levantou e chamou o filho para perto da mesa.

- Você já ouviu falar em Licantropia?

- Licant... acho que não, apesar desse nome não ser estranho.

- Pois bem... Licantropia é o segredo da nossa família.

Gerald explicou tudo ao jovem Jared. Como seu tataravô havia sido mordido por um lobo e fora o primeiro. Gerald contou também como fora a sua primeira transformação. Jared ouvia tudo de boca aberta e ficou apavorado.

- Mas eu não quero... eu não posso...

- Você não tem escolha. – Gerald disse irritado com a reação do filho. – Hoje à noite você vai se transformar, querendo ou não.

Jared começou a chorar descontroladamente e levou uma bofetada do pai.

- Controle-se! – Gerald bradou. – Eu vou te explicar tudo o que vai acontecer e como vai acontecer e não quero você chorando feito uma garotinha. Você recebeu essa benção e...

- Benção? Isso é uma maldição! – O moreno gritou e levou outra bofetada do pai.

**Flash Back Off**

Sam se assustou com o barulho que seu tio fez ao entrar na casa e limpou suas lágrimas indo ver se ele precisava de ajuda.

- Tudo bem com você? – Jim perguntou enquanto guardava as compras. – Ouvi comentários de um incidente ontem no bar.

- Não foi nada, só um forasteiro que inventou de ficar bêbado e eu o coloquei para fora.

- Forasteiro? – Jim perguntou sério.

- É... de Butte. – Samuel respondeu num sussurro.

- Será que ele...

- Não... acho que não... ele perguntou de onde eu era e eu inventei um lugar. – O moreno mentiu.

- Cuidado, meu filho... sempre fique atento a esses forasteiros... lembra do que eu te disse sobre caçadores, não é?

- Claro que lembro tio... pode deixar... está tudo sob controle. – Sam queria tranquilizar o tio, mas no fundo tinha ficado encucado com aquele Dean, principalmente depois que ele dissera ser de sua cidade natal.

- Acha que seu pai descobriu onde você está e mandou alguém? – Jim estava preocupado.

- Duvido... ele deve achar que estou morto. – Sam disse num tom triste. – E se alguém tivesse me procurando provavelmente chegaria durante a lua cheia e não depois.

- Mesmo assim, cuidado, ok? – Jim abraçou o moreno.

- Pode deixar tio... e obrigado... bom, deixa eu ir tomar um banho que eu vou trabalhar.

Sam foi para o banheiro e Jim ficou se lembrando de como aquele garoto chegara assustado a sua casa no meio da madrugada fugindo do próprio pai.

**S&D**

Dean estava deitado em sua cama no quarto do motel, esperando à hora de ir para o bar enquanto dolorosas lembranças o atormentavam.

**Flash Back On **

**Condado de Jefferson, 1997**

- Dean, você precisa seguir com a sua vida. – Jeffrey sacudia o rapaz, então com dezenove anos.

- Eu não quero! Eu não vou descansar enquanto não tiver o coração daquele animal em minhas mãos.

Jeffrey era tio de Dean e durante três anos, desde a morte do irmão, ele tentara tirar aquela ideia de vingança da cabeça do sobrinho, mas sem sucesso.

- Tudo bem, Dean... mas se quer fazer isso, então tem que fazer direito!

- Como assim? – Dean perguntou assustado.

- O que matou os seus pais foi um lobisomem. – Ele fez uma pausa, estudando a reação do rapaz. – Dean, eu vou te ensinar tudo o que eu sei sobre eles e vou te ensinar também como caçá-los e matá-los.

- Lobisomem? – O loiro estava confuso, não sabia da existência de lobisomens até agora.

- Isso mesmo. Eu os caço e vou te ensinar.

- Você é um caçador? Porque nunca me disse?

- Porque eu queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, Dean... – Jeffrey disse num tom triste.

- Eu só vou conseguir viver de verdade o dia que vingar a morte de meus pais. – O loiro disse com lágrimas nos olhos e seu tio o abraçou.

- Eu sei... eu sei... calma...

Após Dean se acalmar, Jeffrey o levou até o sótão, onde tinha vários livros e objetos que o loiro nunca tinha visto antes.

- Primeiro, você vai aprender tudo sobre eles e depois vamos colocar a teoria de lado e juntos, vamos caçá-los um a um. – Jeffrey disse para o sobrinho que se sentiu vivo pela primeira vez em três anos.

**FlashBack Off**

Dean se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sentia tanto a falta de seu tio quanto de seus pais e mentalmente jurou novamente para si mesmo que mataria o lobisomem que os tinha tirado dele.

Mais tarde enquanto Dean se dirigia ao bar, ele se perguntou por que o moreno tinha tido aquela reação ao ouvir o nome da cidade? Será ele tinha ouvido falar do que aconteceu em Butte há dezessete anos? Mas quem na cidade não tinha ficado sabendo que seus pais tinham sido mortos por um lobo selvagem. "Lobo selvagem..." Dean riu sem vontade e pensou que tinha que descobrir se aquele moreno era de Butte ou não.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo...**

No caminho até a casa, Dean perguntou engrossando mais a voz e jogando charme para cima da mulher.

– E o Tio do Sam, o Jim, ele sabe que o sobrinho está sendo procurado pelo pai?

- Sabe!... Ele protege esse garoto de tudo e de todos... E dizem que uma vez por mês ele manda o Sam para a casa de uns parentes para descansar por uma semana e ele assume o bar durante esse tempo.

- E a senhora sabe por que ou quem são esses parentes?

- Me chame de Samantha, por favor... e você tá querendo saber tanto da vida dele assim porque?

**Nota:**

**Essa fic estava postada no Nyah! e foi deletada junto com as outras. Vou postá-las aqui pra quem não teve oportunidade de acompanhar por lá. **

**Espero que gostem...**

**BJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois**

Dean entrou no bar e logo avistou Sam no balcão. O loiro queria se aproximar do moreno com cautela, sem o assustar com perguntas e tentar descobrir o porquê daquela reação ao ouvir o nome da cidade de Butte. Será que Sam era de lá também?

- Boa noite! Uma cerveja, por favor. – O loiro pediu.

- Quente? – Sam perguntou.

- Pode ser gelada... – Dean riu. - Quer que eu pague adiantado?

- Não precisa...

Sam sorriu tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo e entregou a cerveja para o loiro pensando na conversa deles na cafeteria mais cedo. "_Será que ele desconfiou que também sou de Butte?_" Sam pensou e não ouviu o que o loiro estava dizendo.

- O quê?

- Eu perguntei se a sua Harley é a Sportster 883?

- Conhece motos? – Sam perguntou.

- Conheço e curto muito... meu tio tinha uma King Classic e eu sempre mexia ou consertava ela.

- Essa moto é muito maneira, cara! Seu tio não tem interesse de vender não? – O moreno perguntou animado.

- Depois que ele morreu... eu vendi tudo o que era dele. – Dean respondeu visivelmente triste.

- Sinto muito pelo seu tio...

- Tudo bem... você poderia deixar eu dar uma olhada nela qualquer dia desses. – Dean pediu com o sorriso aberto.

- Claro, ela está precisando mesmo de uns reparos... mas, eu pensei que estava só de passagem... você disse que é de Butte certo?

- Na verdade, eu morava em Jefferson, mas depois que meu tio morreu, eu fiquei pulando de cidade em cidade e acabei gostando daqui. – O loiro mentiu. – Estou pensando em ficar.

- Ah é? – Sam perguntou um pouco aliviado em saber que o loiro era de Butte, mas morava em Jefferson.

- E você é de onde mesmo? – Dean perguntou.

- Eu sou de Billings. – Sam respondeu sem encarar o loiro.

- Prefere cidade pequena?

- Eu vim morar com meu tio depois que meus pais morreram. – Sam mentia também.

Os dois continuaram conversando e contando mentiras sobre seus passados e suas famílias e Dean acabou ficando até o bar fechar.

- Que dia posso olhar a moto? – O loiro perguntou enquanto se dirigiam ao estacionamento.

- Pode ser amanhã, depois do almoço. – Sam respondeu. - Uau! Esse carro é seu? – O moreno perguntou entusiasmado.

- É... – O loiro disse orgulhoso. – Na verdade era do meu tio e ele me deu.

- Um Chevy Impala... – Sam passava a mão pelo capô do carro. – 67, certo?

- Isso mesmo. – Dean sorriu.

- Incrível. – Os olhos do moreno brilhavam, ele sempre gostou de carros e motos, principalmente os mais antigos.

- Podíamos fazer o seguinte Sam... amanhã, enquanto eu dou uma olhada na sua moto eu deixou você dirigir o Impala... o que me diz?

- Er... tudo bem.

- Então tá combinado, só falta você me dar o seu endereço.

- Ah claro! – O moreno riu e deu seu endereço para o loiro.

**S&D**

Sam chegou em casa e seu tio ainda estava acordado.

- E aí, meu filho... tudo bem?

- Tudo. – Sam se esparramou no sofá. – A Julie faltou hoje de novo... ainda bem que o bar não encheu muito.

- Ela vive faltando... temos que arrumar outra pessoa. – Jim não gostava quando seu sobrinho ficava sobrecarregado.

- Amanhã conversamos sobre isso... agora eu só quero dormir. – O moreno se espreguiçou. – Ah! Amanhã o Dean vem aqui depois do almoço, tudo bem?

- Dean? – Jim perguntou.

- É... o forasteiro... que na verdade, pretende ficar na cidade.

- Sam!...

- Tudo bem tio, ele é legal... tá tudo bem... boa noite!

Jim ficou olhando Sam subir as escadas com preocupação no olhar. Sabia que o sobrinho era carente e sentia falta de amigos, por isso poderia ser alvo fácil de pessoas más intencionadas.

Sam tomou um banho e se deitou com seu pensamento em Dean. O loiro tinha um ar misterioso que intrigava o moreno e além disso, era de Butte, o que deixava o moreno preocupado. Será que o loiro sabia dos rumores que envolviam a sua família? Sam sabia que precisaria ter muito cuidado com tudo o que dissesse a ele e tentaria descobrir se o loiro sabia sobre seu passado ou não, e de preferência antes da próxima lua cheia.

**S&D**

Dean chegou ao hotel morto de cansado. Abriu uma cerveja e bebeu um grande gole. O loiro tinha certeza que Sam mentia sobre algo, pois durante toda a conversa, toda vez que ele falava em Butte, o moreno desconversava ou mudava de assunto, ficando visivelmente tenso, sem nem conseguir disfarçar.

Dean sabia que ali tinha coisa. Se o moreno era de Butte porque ele queria esconder esse fato? Que segredo Sam estava escondendo? Será que o moreno sabia sobre a violenta morte de seus pais?

No dia seguinte, Dean chegou a casa do moreno no horário combinado. Sam estava mexendo em sua moto quando ouviu o motor do Impala.

- O barulho desse motor é incrível...

Dean sorriu ao descer do carro e completou.

- Essa moto é que incrível!

- Olá... – Jim se aproximou.

- Tio, esse é o Dean. – Sam os apresentou.

- Muito prazer, Dean Winchester.

- Jim Beaver. – Jim apertou a mão do loiro. – Vou até o mercado, querem alguma coisa?

- Não... obrigado. – Sam respondeu e Jim entrou em seu furgão observando o tal do Dean, que parecia ser inofensivo, mas ninguém nunca era totalmente inofensivo na cabeça de Jim.

- Posso abrir o capô? – Sam perguntou.

- Claro! – Dean respondeu e apontando para a moto perguntou. – Posso?

- Pode, claro... er... ela está fazendo um barulho meio estranho e eu não consegui identificar de onde vem.

- Você tem ferramentas?

- Vou pegar... – Sam entrou na garagem e quando voltou, Dean tinha tirado o casaco e o moreno não pode deixar de perceber que o loiro tinha um corpo bonito. Pelo menos era o que sua camisa apertada e a calça jeans justa indicavam.

Sam ficou levemente excitado, mesmo sabendo que não era gay, aliás, ele nunca havia realmente se interessado por ninguém, nem por garotas e nem por garotos, pois sua vida já era muito complicada e esse setor havia ficado totalmente em segundo plano quando ele fugiu para Anaconda. Sam não era virgem, mas não fazia sexo com regularidade e seus hormônios pulsavam dentro dele. O moreno chegou a conclusão que seu corpo reagira aquela cena por pura carência e quando se aproximou do loiro ele riu.

- Que foi? – Dean perguntou.

- Nada, nada... toma. – Sam entregou as ferramentas para Dean e eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando sobre carros, motos e depois que Dean consertou a moto do moreno, ele deixou Sam guiar o Impala até o motel, enquanto o loiro foi pilotando a moto.

- Vai ao bar mais tarde? – O moreno perguntou enquanto subia na Harley.

- Não sei... amanhã queria acordar cedo e procurar algum lugar pra alugar.

- Decidiu ficar mesmo né? – Sam quis saber.

- É... e queria algo pequeno e que não fosse muito caro.

- Perto da delegacia tem uma imobiliária. – Sam informou.

- Então vou lá amanhã ver se eu arrumo alguma coisa.

- Até mais Dean... – O moreno acelerou a moto.

- Até... – O loiro entrou no motel.

**D&S**

À noite, Sam passou a maior parte do tempo olhando para a porta do bar. Toda vez que ela abria, o moreno olhava para ver se era Dean, mas o loiro realmente não apareceu.

No dia seguinte Dean foi até a imobiliária e uma simpática senhora o atendeu.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia... er... eu sou novo na cidade e gostaria de saber se a senhora tem alguma casa para alugar... coisa pequena e de preferência mobiliada.

- Você é de onde meu filho? – A senhora perguntou.

- De Butte... na verdade vim de Jefferson, mas nasci em Butte...

- Claro, claro... e já conhece a cidade, ou alguém daqui?

- Eu fiz amizade com Sam... Sam Padalecki e seu tio, Jim Beaver... foi o Sam que me indicou a sua imobiliária.

- Pobre rapaz... tenho tanta pena dele. – A senhora disse num tom triste.

- Por quê? – Dean quis saber.

- Dizem que ele veio pra cá fugido do próprio pai e veio morar com esse tio que na verdade é seu tio-avô, tio da sua mãe. – A mulher olhava para os lados e sussurrava.

- Fugido? Do próprio pai? – Dean ficou curioso.

- Parece que o pai o ameaçou de morte e procura por ele até hoje... sabe como é, né? As pessoas comentam. – A mulher percebeu que falara demais.

Dean ficou ainda mais intrigado. Sam dissera que seus pais haviam morrido. Será que o moreno mentiria também sobre aquilo?

- Moço... moço... – A mulher tirou Dean de seus devaneios. – Acho que tenho exatamente o que você procura.

- Ótimo! A propósito, meu nome é Dean... Dean Winchester.

- Samantha Ferris, muito prazer.

Dean deixou a imobiliária acompanhado da Sra. Ferris, que lhe mostraria a casa.

- Vamos no meu carro? – O loiro perguntou.

- Claro... claro...

No caminho até a casa, Dean perguntou engrossando mais a voz e jogando charme para cima da mulher. – E o Tio do Sam, o Jim, ele sabe que o sobrinho está sendo procurado pelo pai?

- Sabe!... Ele protege esse garoto de tudo e de todos... E dizem que uma vez por mês ele manda o Sam para a casa de uns parentes para descansar durante uma semana e ele assume o bar durante esse tempo.

- E a senhora sabe por que ou quem são esses parentes?

- Me chame de Samantha, por favor... e você tá querendo saber tanto da vida dele assim porque?

- Curiosidade, só isso Samantha. – Dean disfarçou e piscou para a mulher que corou imediatamente.

O loiro resolveu mudar de assunto, pois percebera que aquela mulher era fofoqueira e podia chegar ao ouvido do moreno que ele andava fazendo perguntas ao seu respeito.

- É aqui à direita. – Samantha informou assim que chegaram ao local.

Dean entrou na casa, que era pequena e acolhedora, tinha dois quartos, sala, banheiro e uma cozinha americana De cara, o loiro simpatizou com o lugar, resolvendo alugá-la.

- O proprietário exige três meses de depósito, ok?

- Ok... não tem problema e posso pagar em dinheiro mesmo.

Os dois voltaram a imobiliária para acertar os últimos detalhes do aluguel e com a chave da casa em mãos, o loiro pegou suas coisas no motel e se instalou no mesmo dia.

Após ajeitar algumas coisas e limpar outras, Dean decidiu que era hora de descansar e vendo que já estava de noite, resolveu ir até o bar de Sam.

O loiro entrou e foi direto ao balcão. Assim que o moreno o viu, abriu um largo sorriso e pela primeira vez, Dean reparou que quando Sam sorria se formavam duas covinhas em seu rosto.

- Cerveja? – O moreno perguntou.

- Por favor... eu tô morto de cansado. – Dean respondeu também sorrindo, mas visivelmente cansado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Sam perguntou preocupado.

- Me mudei hoje...

- Que bom! – O moreno disse com um entusiasmo que ele mesmo admitiu internamente que tinha sido um pouco exagerado. – Foi lá na imobiliária?

- Fui, e a Samantha me mostrou uma casa do jeito que eu estava querendo e...

- Samantha? – O moreno interrompeu rindo.

- É... – Dean riu também e virou o copo todo de uma vez.

- Então pra comemorar que essa cidade ganhou um novo morador, hoje a cerveja é por minha conta. – Sam estava feliz e na verdade nem sabia direito o por que. Dean tinha sumido durante todo o dia e ele achou que o loiro tinha desistido de ficar na cidade, mas quando o viu no balcão, seu coração acelerou de uma forma estanha. Sam achou aquilo esquisito, mas mesmo assim estava realmente feliz.

- Sam! – Dean o tirou de seus pensamentos. – E a moto?

- Tá uma maravilha... não fez mais barulho... mas... onde é mesmo que você alugou a casa?

- Na verdade é aqui perto, na 6th...

Eles continuaram conversando e a noite passou rápido demais. Na hora de fechar, Dean ajudou Sam novamente.

- Você não me disse em que trabalha. – O moreno disse casualmente.

- É porque eu não estou trabalhando no momento.

- Eu sei... – Sam sorriu e Dean reparou em suas covinhas novamente. – Mas... você tem alguma profissão?

- Eu trabalhava em uma oficina em Jefferson. – O loiro mentiu novamente. – Por quê?

- Nada... é que estou precisando de funcionário, e até você não arrumar algo, poderia trabalhar aqui... o que acha?

- De garçonete?

- Não... – Sam riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás e Dean sorriu também achando aquilo lindo. – No balcão comigo...

- Vai pagar bem? – Dean perguntou brincando.

- Não é muito, mas...

- Exige experiência? – Dean perguntou de novo.

- Eu vou ensinar e o trabalho que é super fácil e...

- Eu topo! – Dean interrompeu.

- O que? – Sam ficou sem graça, na verdade estava mais jogando verde mesmo.

- Começo quando? – Dean quis saber.

- A-amanhã... às seis horas. – Sam não soube dizer por que de repente ficou nervoso e gaguejou.

- Então até a amanhã Sammy... – Dean entrou no Impala pensando que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade de ficar próximo do moreno e descobrir alguma coisa. Porque tantas mentiras? O que Sam escondia sobre seu passado? E porque Dean não conseguia parar de pensar naquelas malditas covinhas?

**Continua...**

**Próximo Cap...**

- Dean, Dean! – Sam chamou pelo loiro e como não obteve resposta, resolveu carregá-lo até a porta de casa. Vasculhou seus bolsos em busca da chave e nessa hora Dean despertou.

- Sam...

- Quê? – O moreno perguntou irritado e após conseguiu achar a chave, abriu a porta, forçando o loiro a entrar.

- Não Sam, não vai embora... fica aqui comigo hoje...

- Dean, eu tenho que ir, você tá bêbado, não tá falando coisa com coisa... por favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Obrigado pelos reviews meus amores! **

**Capítulo 03**

No dia seguinte, Dean estava arrumando suas coisas em sua nova casa quando ouviu um ronco de uma moto. Olhou pela janela e viu que era Sam. Sem saber por que e se achando meio ridículo no segundo seguinte, Dean deu uma olhada no espelho antes de abrir a porta.

- Boa tarde! – Sam sorria.

- Boa tarde... Meu novo chefe veio me visitar? – Dean perguntou sorrindo de volta e o moreno de repente ficou sem graça por ter aparecido sem ter sido convidado.

- Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer mesmo... – Sam achou ridícula a sua piada.

- Não repara na bagunça que ainda tô arrumando... – Na verdade a bagunça a que Dean se referia era as roupas dele que ainda se encontravam dentro da mala e algumas que estavam jogadas no pequeno sofá.

- Quer alguma ajuda? – Sam perguntou.

- Só tenho essas roupas mesmo para guardar e... Ainda preciso limpar algumas coisas também.

- Tá precisando catar as folhas secas na frente, quer ajuda com isso? – Sam precisava fazer alguma coisa pra não se sentir estranho ali.

- Sei lá... Vai dar trabalho, não precisa!

Mas antes que Dean terminasse de responder, Sam tirou a camisa, pegou um saco de lixo e um ancinho* se dirigindo ao quintal da frente.

Dean ficou parado olhando Sam varrer e catar as folhas. Não estava calor, aliás, estava até um pouco frio e o moreno estava sem camisa. Dean não conseguiu tirar os olhos das costas dele, que eram largas e musculosas e a cada movimento que ele fazia com os braços, os músculos se contraíam, formando desenhos perfeitos.

- Ao invés de ficar aí olhando podia me trazer uma cerveja gelada né? – Sam gritou fazendo Dean ficar sem graça.

- Ok! – O loiro foi até a cozinha e enquanto pegava as cervejas reparou que tinha ficado um pouco excitado. "Eu só posso tá ficando maluco!" Dean pensou e depois de se recompor foi até a frente da casa, entregando uma cerveja para Sam.

- Não tá com frio? – O loiro perguntou.

- Não... – O moreno respondeu enquanto abria a lata. – Eu sou muito calorento, meu tio até brinca comigo dizendo que estou na menopausa.

- Você tem namorada Sam?

- Não, por quê? – Sam estranhou aquela pergunta.

- Sei lá... Se você tivesse eu ia te pedir pra me apresentar alguma amiga dela. Tô carente, sabe?

Ficar excitado com a visão do corpo de Sam, para Dean só poderia significar carência e muita.

- Podíamos sair na sexta e pegar umas garotas, o que acha? – Sam se aproximou e Dean fixou o olhar em seu abdômen.

- Vamos... Vamos sim! Mas porque sexta? – O loiro perguntou subindo o olhar e encarando o moreno.

- É meu aniversário... Pensei em comemorarmos, indo a algum lugar.

- E arrumamos umas garotas... – Dean sorriu de canto.

- Podemos ir no Impala, o que acha? – Sam quis saber.

- Perfeito.

- Bom, então vamos acabar logo com isso e mais tarde nos encontramos no bar... Não vá se atrasar logo no primeiro dia. – Sam se agachou pra pegar o ancinho e Dean se levantou rapidamente.

- Vou buscar outra cerveja!

E enquanto Dean pegava mais duas cervejas, ele pensou que tinha que transar. E logo.

**J²**

- E se alguém pedir algo com gelo, eles ficam ali embaixo da pia, ok? – Sam explicava o serviço para Dean.

- Ok!

- Não tem mistério, e qualquer coisa é só me perguntar ou pedir minha ajuda, tá? Não tem importância os clientes esperarem cinco minutos pela bebida, não vão morrer por isso.

- Olha que tem uns que podem até matar por causa disso. – Dean brincou e eles riram.

"Malditas covinhas!" O loiro pensou e Sam perguntou se estava tudo bem.

- Tá... tô ansioso pra começar logo, só isso. – O loiro disfarçou.

Enquanto eles atendiam os clientes, eles conversavam e Dean perguntou curioso.

- Seu tio sabe que você me contratou?

- Claro! Ele é o dono do bar. – Sam sorriu.

- Ele nunca vem aqui? – Dean quis saber. – Quer dizer, ele não trabalha aqui, né?

- Er... Às vezes eu preciso faltar e ele cobre pra mim, mas é raro. – Sam respondeu sem encarar o loiro que percebeu que o moreno mentia de novo. Ou isso ou aquela Samantha, além de fofoqueira era mentirosa também. – Pode pegar uma garrafa de rum pra mim, que a daqui acabou. – Sam queria desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

A noite correu tranquila e na hora de ir embora, Sam perguntou.

- E seus pais Dean? Você sempre fala no seu tio, mas nunca nos seus pais... Eles moram em Jefferson? – Sam perguntou e percebeu que o semblante do loiro se modificou completamente. Dean se encostou no Impala e suspirou.

- Eles morreram quando eu tinha dezesseis anos... Naquela primeira noite que eu vim aqui, era aniversário da morte deles e eu estava me embebedando pra não ter que lembrar.

- Eu sinto muito Dean. – Sam sentiu vontade de abraçar o loiro, mas se controlou. – Eu sei como é perder os pais assim, sendo tão novo.

O moreno se encostou no Impala ao lado de Dean e eles ficaram em silêncio. Sam percebeu que tinha muitas coisas em comum com aquele loiro. Ambos eram de Butte e tinham perdido seus pais muito jovens. Os pais de Sam não tinham morrido de verdade, mas o moreno sentia que os havia perdido para sempre. Sam ainda pensava que os dois também tinham ido morar com seus tios. Que mais eles poderiam ter em comum? Sam queria confiar em Dean, mas ele tinha medo e para isso, o moreno teria que conhecer mais o loiro e saber mais sobre o seu passado.

- Então... Nós vamos aonde sexta? – Dean quebrou aquele clima pesado.

- Tem uma casa de Strippers fora da cidade... Tava pensando em irmos até lá. – Sam disse meio envergonhado, mas sabia que Dean iria adorar.

- Maravilha! Não vejo a hora de chegar sexta. – O loiro disse esfregando as mãos. – Até amanhã Sam!

- Até amanhã, Dean... – Sam se despediu meio decepcionado.

- Se quiser passar lá em casa amanhã, fica a vontade ok? – Dean não entendeu porque disse aquilo. Devia ser a excitação para sexta feira, com certeza.

Sam chegou em casa e não conseguiu dormir. Ficou pensando em Dean. Como será que seus pais tinham morrido? Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele. Sam ficou tentando recordar, mas não conseguiu se lembrar de nenhum Winchester na época em que morou em Butte.

Dean chegou em casa e deixou o corpo cair no sofá. Olhou para a mala que estava na sua frente e a abriu, pegando um revólver. Imediatamente as lembranças da última vez que usara aquela arma vieram em sua mente.

**Flash Back On**

- Dean, acho que ele está do outro lado. – Jeffrey sussurrava.

- Onde, tio? – Dean perguntou sussurrando também.

Eles seguiam o rastro de um lobisomem em uma floresta em Medicine Lake. Dean já havia caçado outros lobisomens com seu tio, mas esse o estava deixando particularmente nervoso, pois ele achava que se tratava do mesmo monstro que havia matado seus pais.

- Dean! – Morgan estava preocupado com o sobrinho. – Fica perto de mim!

O loiro olhou na direção de onde vinha um barulho e de repente eles foram surpreendidos pelo lobo.

- Tio! – Dean gritou e o animal pulou em cima de Jeffrey, o derrubando no chão, mas com um rápido reflexo, Dean atirou e cravou uma bala de prata no coração do lobisomem.

- Tio?... Tio?... O senhor está bem? – Dean perguntou preocupado.

- Era ele?... Era o mesmo... lobisomem? – Morgan perguntou.

- Não, não era... Não era...

- Dean... Ele... Me mordeu...

- Não tio, não! – O loiro entrou em desespero.

- Sabe o... Que tem... Que fazer... Dea... n.

- Não tio, por favor... Não me peça isso... Por favor... Deve haver algum jeito... por favor!

- Dean! Você sabe que não há... Nenhum... Outro jeito... – Jeffrey dizia com dificuldade. – Faça logo de uma vez... Eu... Te... Imploro!

O loiro abraçou o tio e chorou por um bom tempo. Não podia perder outra pessoa para aqueles monstros desgraçados. Seu tio era a única pessoa que havia restado e ele o amara com um pai.

- Dean, eu te amo... E sempre... Vou estar perto, mas... Por favor, não me... Deixe me tornar... Um monstro...

O loiro sabia que, se Morgan havia sido mordido, ele se transformaria na próxima lua cheia e eles tinham prometido um ao outro que se isso acontecesse, se algum deles fosse mordido, o outro não esperaria a lua e o mataria imediatamente.

Mas Dean não queria. Não queria matar o homem que havia lhe ensinado tanta coisa.

- Dean! - Jeffrey implorava. – Você... Prometeu...

O loiro secou as lágrimas e se levantou. Morgan fez que sim com a cabeça como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e fechou os olhos.

**Flash Back Off**

As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto do loiro e ele dobrou o corpo, se contorcendo. A dor voltara com força total. Seus pais. Seu tio. Todos que ele amara tinham sido mortos por aquela espécie repugnante e Dean prometeu para si mesmo, novamente, que não descansaria até matar o último lobisomem da face da terra.

Nos dias seguintes, Dean estabeleceu uma rotina. Acordava quase na hora do almoço, comia na lanchonete mesmo e a noitinha ia trabalhar no bar. Às vezes, à tarde, o moreno ia até a sua casa ou ele ia até a casa de Sam. O loiro estava se afeiçoando a Padalecki e a seu tio. Mesmo desconfiado de que Sam escondia alguma coisa sobre seu passado e mesmo sabendo que não ficaria ali por muito tempo, Dean sentia falta de amigos e família e com eles, o loiro tinha um pouquinho disso.

Finalmente a tão esperada sexta feira chegou e depois de almoçarem com Jim e trabalharem no bar, eles foram ao tal clube de Strippers.

O local estava lotado e eles se sentaram numa mesa próxima ao palco, que vagou assim que eles entraram.

- Vamos beber o quê? – Sam perguntou se achando um peixinho fora d'água naquele local.

- O aniversariante escolhe a bebida e vou deixar você escolher a garota primeiro também... - Dean estava animadíssimo e fez Sam rir.

- Sabe o que eu tô a fim de beber hoje?

- O quê? – O loiro perguntou sem tirar os olhos do palco, onde uma ruiva estonteante se contorcia.

- Tequila... – O moreno respondeu e Dean aprovou imediatamente.

- Duas tequilas, por favor! – O loiro fez o pedido para uma garçonete que passava com uma bandeja.

Dean não sabia nem pra onde olhar. Tinha tantas mulheres bonitas e ele queria começar os trabalhos logo.

- Hei, Sam... Olha aquela morena ali.

- Humm, prefiro a loira que está do lado dela... – Sam falou após analisar as duas mulheres.

- Querida, nós gostaríamos de conhecer as suas amigas que estão ali no canto, a morena e a loira. – Dean disse à garçonete que trouxe as bebidas. Ela foi até as duas mulheres, que vieram todas sorridentes.

- Oi. – A loira se sentou no colo de Sam. – Queria me conhecer lindo?

- Queria. – O moreno disse sem graça e a loira perguntou.

- Qual seu nome?

- Samuel... Mas pode me chamar de Sam.

- Vou cuidar de você Sammy... – A loira deu um beijo na boca do moreno que correspondeu.

Enquanto isso, Dean já se atracava com a morena do outro lado da mesa e de repente se viu de olhos abertos, olhando para Sam, que beijava a loira tão gostoso, que Dean desejou por um segundo estar no lugar daquela mulher e quando ele percebeu que Sam o olhava de volta, ele interrompeu o seu beijo, dizendo algo no ouvido da morena.

- Até mais... – Dean se levantou e acompanhou a mulher até uma porta que tinha nos fundos.

- Vamos também, baby?

- Na verdade, querida, eu gostaria de beber mais um pouco e assistir ao show. Posso te chamar mais tarde? – Sam disse entregando umas notas para a mulher que fez beicinho.

- Hummm, tudo bem...

O moreno ficou na mesa sozinho se sentindo um tremendo de um idiota. Enquanto Dean se divertia lá dentro ele estava ali, sem a menor vontade de ficar com nenhuma daquelas garotas. O que estava acontecendo com ele? E por que Dean estava olhando para ele na hora em que ele estava beijando a garota?

Dean voltou quinze minutos depois e se jogou na cadeira.

- Tá bebendo o que agora?

- Cerveja.

- Cadê sua garota? – Dean olhava para os lados.

- Eu a dispensei. – Sam disse sem encarar o loiro. – Quero beber e curtir os shows.

- Só você mesmo Sam... O show de verdade é lá dentro cara! – Dean sussurrou.

- Sei lá, não fiquei com vontade... Só isso.

- Não sabe o que está perdendo... – Dean disse rindo e pediu uma cerveja, mas mal sabia o moreno que, enquanto transava com a stripper, o loiro não tirou Sam da cabeça nem um minuto.

**J²**

- Já quer ir embora? Porque Sammy? – Dean já estava bêbado.

- Alguém tem que estar pelo menos um pouco sóbrio para dirigir, Dean!

- Ah! Sammy... Sammy... Sammyzinho. – Dean ria sem parar enquanto o moreno o carregava.

Dentro do Impala, Dean dormia enquanto Sam só conseguia pensar no porque tinha ficado tão irritado após chegar ao clube. A ideia tinha sido dele. Ele sabia que iriam para arrumar garotas. Ele sabia que Dean ficaria com alguém. E ele sabia que ficaria com ciúme.

- Dean, Dean! – Sam chamou pelo loiro e como não obteve resposta, resolveu carregá-lo até a porta de casa. Vasculhou seus bolsos em busca da chave e nessa hora Dean despertou.

- Sam...

- Quê? – O moreno perguntou irritado e após conseguiu achar a chave, abriu a porta, forçando o loiro a entrar.

- Não Sam, não vai embora... Fica aqui comigo hoje...

- Dean, eu tenho que ir, você tá bêbado, não tá falando coisa com coisa... Por favor.

- Quando você tava beijando a... A... Aquela... Eu fiquei... – Dean fez uma pausa e se aproximou do moreno. – Eu fiquei imaginando... Eu queria... Eu também quero... – Dean tocou os lábios do moreno com os dedos.

- Dean, não faz isso... – O moreno fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

- Eu sei... Que você também quer m...

Sam não deixou Dean terminar a frase e depois de fechar a porta com o pé, ele agarrou o loiro dando-lhe um beijo na boca de tirar o fôlego.

**Continua...**

**Próx. Cap.**

- Sam, desculpa, eu...

- Você prometeu que ia ficar calado.

- Eu sei, mas nós precisamos conversar Sam... O que aconteceu...

- Aconteceu porque você estava bêbado. – O moreno interrompeu.

- Não! Você está errado, Sam... – Dean o olhou, estava confuso.

- Então porque você ficou estranho de repente parecendo que tinha se arrependido? – Sam perguntou.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

Sam empurrou o loiro contra a parede e interrompeu o beijo encarando Dean.

- Não para Sam... – O loiro pediu.

Sam segurou no rosto do loiro e o beijou com calma, se deliciando com aquela boca carnuda, mas Dean queria mais e parecia que tinha urgência, pois ele se virou e empurrou Sam contra a parede o beijando com furor, invadindo a sua boca obscenamente com a língua, mal deixando o moreno respirar.

Dean parou momentaneamente o beijo para se livrar de seu casaco e de sua camisa e ajudou Sam a tirar a sua e quando suas peles se tocaram o loiro sussurrou no ouvido de Sam.

- Nossa, como você tá quente...

E de fato, o corpo de Sam fervia, em todos os sentidos.

O beijo continuou de forma agressiva e agora cada um explorava o corpo do outro com as mãos. Sam era muito musculoso e firme, mas o corpo de Dean também não deixava nada a desejar. As mãos do loiro desceram maliciosamente e quando chegaram ao membro de Sam, o moreno gemeu.

- Dean...

O loiro, que trabalhava com a língua no pescoço do mais novo, se preparava para abrir e tirar a calça de Sam, quando foi interrompido pelas mãos do moreno.

- Espera Dean.

- Que foi? – O loiro se afastou um pouco, meio cambaleando e perguntou encarando o moreno.

- Eu nunca fiz isso...

- Você é virgem? – Dean perguntou fazendo uma careta engraçada e o moreno revirou os olhos.

- Não, Dean... eu nunca fiz isso com outro cara...

- Eu também não, mas... não deve ser difícil... – Dean estava achando tudo engraçado devido à quantidade de álcool que ele havia ingerido. – Vamos por... partes...

Sam riu e gemeu logo em seguida quando o loiro passou a mão pelo seu membro sentindo o quanto ele estava duro. O moreno fez o mesmo e apertou a ereção de Dean o fazendo soltar um gemido baixo.

- Que tal tirarmos o resto das roupas... acho que vai... ficar mais... fácil... – O loiro sorriu e começou a tirar os sapatos, as meias, a calça e por fim tirou a cueca deixando seu membro livre. Dean não desviou os olhos do moreno, que ficou parado só observando. O loiro se aproximou e depois de trilhar um caminho com a língua do pescoço até a orelha do moreno, Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca.

- Quer que eu... tire pra você?

Sam sorriu e o loiro abriu e tirou a calça do moreno e o ajudou a tirar os sapatos e a meias.

- Assim melhorou... – Dean beijou o moreno, mas dessa vez de maneira sensual e menos agressiva enquanto sua mão entrava por dentro da boxer do moreno que ficou com a respiração mais forte e ofegante.

Dean passou a massagear a enorme ereção do moreno com vontade e em questão de segundos, Sam chegou ao clímax gemendo dentro da boca do loiro.

Dean sorriu e depois que o mais novo se recompôs, ele pegou a mão de Sam e levou ao seu membro, indicando ao moreno o que ele queria. Sam segurou na nuca do loiro aproximando seus rostos e começou um torturante vai e vem, brincando com o membro do loiro que protestava e mexia o quadril mais rápido do que a mão de Sam.

- Calma... – O moreno pediu, mas Dean não queria calma, não queria nada devagar e queria alívio imediato para o tesão louco que estava sentindo. Sam queria prolongar aquele momento, mas não teve jeito, Dean colocou sua mão por cima da do moreno e começou a bombear o próprio membro com fúria e rapidamente gozou, gemendo alto.

Sam riu, imaginando que o loiro seria assim mesmo, tarado, insano e um pouco bruto na hora do sexo.

- E agora? – O moreno perguntou.

- Banho... – Foi o que Dean conseguiu responder, pois a bebida e o recente orgasmo o fizeram ser acometido por um sono mortal.

Eles entraram no pequeno box e Dean protestou quando Sam colocou o chuveiro no frio.

- Não Sam... banho frio não!

- Deixa de ser fresco... – Sam riu.

- Fresco é o caralho... não tá nem calor porra... e eu...

Antes que Dean continuasse a reclamar, Sam o colocou embaixo do chuveiro.

- Caralho, Sam... – Dean gritou e começou a tremer.

- Deixa eu te esquentar... – O moreno entrou embaixo d'água e abraçou o loiro, que depois de alguns minutos parou de tremer.

- Mesmo embaixo dessa água fria você ainda tá muito quente, Sam... será que tá com febre?

- Não, minha temperatura é essa mesmo... eu sou quente, Dean... – O moreno disfarçou e beijou o loiro que correspondeu. Sam apertava e alisava as costas do loiro, fazendo sua pele arrepiar.

- Sam?

- Hummm? – O moreno murmurou sem descolar seus lábios.

- Não vou ficar de pau duro nunca, embaixo dessa água gelada... – Dean se afastou e disse sério, fazendo Sam gargalhar jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Você não existe sabia? – Sam encarou Dean por alguns segundos. – Vamos, acabou o banho...

Enquanto eles se secavam, Sam percebeu que Dean estava meio esquisito e perguntou.

- Que foi Dean, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, por quê? – O loiro respondeu um tanto rude, sem encarar o moreno.

- Ficou sério de repente... – Sam puxou o braço de Dean que ia saindo do banheiro. - Se arrependeu?

- Sam... – Dean baixou a cabeça e não respondeu.

- Já entendi... – Sam saiu do banheiro e foi até a sala começando a vestir suas roupas. – A água fria acabou com a sua bebedeira e você percebeu finalmente o que estava fazendo.

- Não é nada disso, Sam...

- Tudo bem Dean, você estava bêbado e se empolgou um pouco, foi isso... – Sam estava chateado e sem graça ao mesmo tempo.

- Sam, para com isso!

Mas o moreno não deu ouvidos ao loiro e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Dean se jogou na cama e bufou. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da boca do moreno. Dean tinha gostado de beijar Sam e realmente estava bêbado, mas ele nunca tinha ficado com nenhum homem e definitivamente não era gay. Sam também tinha razão quando disse que a água fria o tinha feito "acordar" para o que estava acontecendo e a realidade o fez ficar assustado e confuso, mas a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era magoar Sam, então o loiro lembrou que eles haviam ido ao clube no Impala e Sam teria que voltar para sua casa a pé. Ele se levantou rapidamente e colocou suas roupas, buscando a chave do carro e saiu que nem um furacão, fazendo o caminho até a casa de Sam.

O moreno andava devagar pensando que tinha sido ingênuo em achar que Dean estava a fim dele. Tinha se enganado. Dean gostava de sair com garotas e nunca teria ficado com ele se não estivesse bêbado. Não que ele fosse gay, na verdade o moreno estava confuso, nunca havia parado pra pensar sobre sua sexualidade e ele achou que aquela atração que vinha sentindo por Dean era só carência, mas ter o loiro em seus braços confirmou o que ele não queria admitir. Não era só carência.

- Sam! Sam! – Dean diminuiu a velocidade e começou a chamar o moreno que a princípio ignorou, mas percebendo que estava sendo infantil demais parou ao lado do Impala e disse se abaixando um pouco para encarar o loiro.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho, Dean, por favor!

- Tudo bem, mas deixa eu te levar pra casa... – Dean pediu.

- Eu quero ir a pé...

- Sam, deixa de birra, tá escuro, tá tarde, tá frio, entra vai...

- Não precisa se preocupar, Dean, eu não sou nenhuma donzela em perigo... – Sam disse e o loiro riu da sua piada fazendo o moreno rir também.

- Sam...

- Ok, eu aceito a carona se você me prometer que vai ficar calado até a minha casa.

- Prometo! – Dean cruzou os dedos e os beijou, fazendo Sam rir novamente.

No caminho, Dean não aguentou e disse sem olhar para o moreno.

- Sam, desculpa, eu...

- Você prometeu que ia ficar calado.

- Eu sei, mas nós precisamos conversar Sam... o que aconteceu...

- Aconteceu porque você estava bêbado... – O moreno interrompeu.

- Não! Você está errado, Sam...

- Então porque você ficou estranho de repente parecendo que tinha se arrependido... – Sam perguntou.

- Eu não me arrependi, eu só fiquei confuso. Eu nunca havia ficado com nenhum homem e nunca nem tive vontade de ficar com nenhum homem.

Sam baixou a cabeça e sentiu que o Impala diminuía a velocidade até finalmente parar. Dean desligou o motor e encarou o moreno.

- Eu nunca senti tesão em homem nenhum, Sam. E como você acha que minha cabeça ficou quando eu só conseguia pensar em você enquanto estava com aquela stripper? Como você acha que ficou minha cabeça quando eu percebi que nada me impediria de transar com você debaixo daquele chuveiro.

- Você disse que a água tava fria demais e que você nunca conseguiria...

- Pois eu menti... é isso... eu tive que mentir pra eu poder respirar e pensar se era realmente aquilo que eu queria... e sabe qual a conclusão que eu cheguei depois que você foi embora?

- Qual? – Sam suspirou e o loiro o puxou com força para um beijo que ao mesmo tempo foi ríspido e doce, selvagem e lúbrico. Sam se deixou beijar, sentindo novamente aquele calor desmedido tomar conta de seu corpo. Dean interrompeu o beijo e disse olhando nos olhos do moreno.

- Que eu senti e tô sentindo um tesão, que eu nunca senti antes, com mulher nenhuma.

Sam sorriu, mas ficou calado. Estava feliz, ansioso, sem graça, envergonhado, excitado e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

- Dean, pode me levar pra casa?... – O moreno pediu e o loiro se afastou.

- Tudo bem, Sam... mas sabe que ainda teremos que ter essa conversa...

O loiro deixou o moreno em casa, e antes de Sam descer do carro, Dean o segurou pelo braço e pediu.

- Me desculpa por ter sido um babaca lá em casa...

- Tudo bem, Dean, eu também fiquei confuso...

- Então você me entende?

Sam balançou a cabeça afirmadamente e desceu do carro andando até a porta sem olhar para trás, pois não queria que Dean visse o sorriso bobo que se formou em seu rosto.

Dean voltou pra casa pensando que o fato de seu corpo estar querendo aquele moreno de uma maneira que ele não conseguia controlar, não o impediria de descobrir sobre o passado de Sam. Dean sentia que ali poderia estar finalmente o término de sua busca e assim que ele matasse o lobisomem que matara seus pais, ele poderia ter um pouco de paz em sua vida.

Talvez até se instalar definitivamente em Anaconda, comprar uma casa e até entrar em sociedade com Sam no bar, por que não? Dean sorriu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ele nunca tinha sonhado em ter uma vida. Sua sede de vingança o deixara distante de tudo e de todos, mas tudo isso fora antes de conhecer Sam.

Sam foi direto até o seu quarto e sem conseguir dormir, ficou pensando em Dean e em tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. Dean tinha uma alma sofrida, era atormentado, Sam sabia disso. Ele havia sofrido tanto quanto o moreno e Sam já havia reparado que o loiro era arredio e não deixava ninguém se aproximar dele, mas ao mesmo tempo ele era carente de afeto e de amor e Sam o tinha pego desarmado dessa vez. O moreno sorriu ao se lembrar do loiro o beijando com vontade dentro do carro. A boca de Dean era tão quente e macia e sua língua tão agressiva, que Sam mal podia controlar sua ereção ao se lembrar daquela língua explorando a sua boca. Sam se tocou imaginando aquela boca e língua em outros lugares de seu corpo e não conseguiu controlar o gozo quando imaginou o loiro com a boca no seu pau e gemeu com a cara no travesseiro chamando por Dean.

No dia seguinte, Dean acordou e já passava das três da tarde.

- Caralho! – O loiro disse em voz alta e se levantou, cambaleando até o banheiro.

Após tomar uma ducha ele se vestiu e foi até a cafeteria em busca de um café bem forte e quando entrou, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que Sam estava lá.

- Bom dia! – Dean se sentou na frente do moreno.

- Boa tarde, você quer dizer... – O moreno sorriu deixando suas covinhas visíveis.

- Você não sente frio não, cara? – Dean perguntou reparando que mesmo com o tempo chuvoso e frio, Sam estava só com uma camisa pólo.

- Porque, quer me esquentar? – Sam corou com sua própria pergunta.

- Porque ficou vermelho? – Dean provocou e Sam baixou a cabeça sem graça.

- Você vai trabalhar hoje? – O moreno quis saber.

- Claro! Não vejo à hora de chegar ao bar e encontrar meu chefe. – Dean disse de forma maliciosa.

- Dean, para com isso...

- Não tinha reparado que você era tão tímido assim...

- Não sou tímido, mas é que você me deixa confuso e meio nervoso... na verdade, eu não sei como agir depois de ontem... – Sam disse encarando o loiro.

- Sam, se depois de ontem você tá assim, então depois do que estou planejando pra hoje à noite, você não vai nem querer mais falar comigo. – Dean sorriu e piscou para o moreno.

- Dean, o que você tá aprontando?

- Nada, só queria te convidar pra ir lá em casa depois do trabalho, pra gente terminar aquela conversa de ontem, o que acha?

- Acho que nós dois estamos loucos isso sim... – Sam sussurrou.

- E já vou logo avisando que nada de banho frio hein?

Sam sorriu daquele jeito que Dean adorava e o loiro não resistiu.

- Você tem que parar de fazer isso...

- Isso o quê? – Sam estranhou.

- De rir assim...

- Assim como?

- Ah, Sam, você sabe, assim, jogando a cabeça pra trás... fica tão... sexy... e me deixa louco...

Sam não sabia o que dizer, ninguém nunca havia reparado ou comentado sobre o seu sorriso e ele nunca tinha se apaixonado por ninguém então o moreno não entendeu direito porque de repente ele sentiu uma inquietação, como se mil borboletas voassem dentro do seu estômago.

**Continua...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Capítulo 05**

Após se despedirem, o moreno foi para o bar. Ele gostava de chegar mais cedo para pôr tudo em ordem e quando estava arrumando umas caixas no depósito, ele ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e correu para ver quem era, pois tinha quase certeza que a tinha deixado trancada.

- Ainda não abrimo...

- Oi chefe! – Dean trancava a porta quando Sam chegou ao salão.

- Dean! O que está fazendo aqui? – Sam sentiu as borboletas se agitarem novamente.

- Quis chegar mais cedo pra te ajudar... Você saiu meio que correndo da lanchonete.

- Dean...

- Que foi Sam? Sou ou não sou um funcionário exemplar? – Dean sorriu e o moreno não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Tá bom, mas é pra trabalhar hein? Vem me ajudar com umas caixas aqui.

- Certo! – O loiro bateu continência para o moreno.

**S/D**

- Aquela ali agora... – Sam estava em cima de uma escada enquanto Dean entregava as caixas para ele e quando o moreno desceu, o loiro reparou que Sam suava em bicas.

- Tá com calor? – O loiro perguntou com a voz rouca. – Tira um pouco essa camisa...

- Dean...

- Sam... – O loiro pegou na cintura do moreno e o empurrou contra a estante.

Dean colou sua boca na boca do moreno, que não resistiu. O loiro pôs a mão dentro da blusa de Sam e sentiu que as suas costas estavam molhadas e quentes.

- Tira essa camisa, tira...

- Não Dean... - O moreno protestou um pouco, mas acabou deixando o loiro tirá-la e eles se beijaram novamente, desta vez com mais desejo.

- Dean, aqui não é o lugar... – Sam tentava parar o loiro, mas Dean estava incontrolável e começou a lamber o suor do moreno, que escorria por seu pescoço e foi descendo pelo seu abdômen.

- Sam, você tá pegando fogo...

O loiro baixou a calça e a cueca do mais novo, pegando em seu membro que estava duro e deu uma lambida por toda a extensão fazendo Sam gemer alto.

- Quer que eu pare? – Dean provocou.

- Não... – O moreno sussurrou.

O loiro aproximou sua boca da cabeça do membro de Sam, chupando de leve, provando e se acostumando com aquilo. Dean achou um pouco estranho e ficou em dúvida em como fazer direito sem machucar o moreno, então fechou os olhos e fez exatamente como gostava que fizessem nele. Abocanhou o que conseguiu e começou chupando devagar, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Sem pressa, mas com vigor e o loiro se surpreendeu com a sua própria habilidade. Sam gemia cada vez mais alto e quando Dean aumentou a velocidade, o mais novo percebeu que não conseguiria segurar seu gozo por muito tempo e ele avisou ao loiro.

- Dean, vou gozar...

O mais velho parou de chupar e começou a manipular a ereção do moreno com a mão, fazendo Sam se derramar nela.

Padalecki permaneceu alguns segundos de olhos fechados, curtindo aquela sensação e pegou um pano para se limpar e limpar a mão do loiro que o beijou novamente. Sam fechou sua calça e trocou de lugar com Dean, fazendo o loiro se encostar na estante.

- Agora é a minha vez... – Sam tirou o casaco do loiro e a camisa, beijando-o em seguida enquanto suas mãos apertavam as costas de Dean, que gemeu baixo. Sam abriu e baixou a calça do loiro pegando seu pênis e o masturbando devagar, deixando-o ainda mais duro do que já estava.

- Vai, Sam, agora coloca tudo na boca...

Sam obedeceu e se agachou, abocanhando quase tudo de uma só vez, fazendo Dean gemer e se segurar na estante. O moreno queria dar ao loiro um orgasmo intenso e enquanto chupava seu membro com vontade, ele apertava levemente suas bolas, fazendo Dean delirar. O loiro sentia suas pernas tremerem com o tesão que estava sentindo e aquela boca, extremamente quente e molhada de Sam o estava deixando alucinado. Winchester segurou nos cabelos do moreno e ditou o ritmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que sugava, Sam fazia movimentos com a língua e por um segundo Dean achou que fosse morrer. O loiro avisou que ia gozar, mas Sam não parou de chupar e fez Dean gritar de prazer quando derramou seu líquido em sua boca.

- Cara, isso foi... – Dean disse ainda ofegante após se recompor. - Foi o melhor boquete que eu já recebi na minha vida.

- Ah Dean, para com isso...

- Verdade!... Mas... Sam... O que você fez com o... Com o... – Dean perguntou enquanto subia suas calças.

- Com o seu sêmen?

- É...

- Eu engoli. – Sam disse meio sem graça e o loiro fez uma careta.

- Acho que ainda não estou pronto para isso.

- Quando você disse que ia gozar, eu não resisti, afinal, é o seu sêmen e não de qualquer um...

Dean sorriu e puxou o moreno para um beijo. – Deixa eu sentir o gosto então...

Sam riu e eles se beijaram. Quando se separaram Dean fez uma cara feia, fazendo o moreno gargalhar.

Vendo aquele sorriso, o loiro não resistiu e abraçou Sam. O loiro passava a mão pelos cabelos do moreno, fazendo carinho em suas costas e em certo momento, sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

- Eu gosto de você, sabia?

Sam sabia que Dean estava sendo sincero e o apertou em seus braços, fazendo mais força que o necessário.

- Ai...

- Er... Desculpa. – Sam se afastou do loiro.

- Tudo bem, fortão... – Dean agarrou o moreno de novo, o beijando e quando o beijo se tornou mais intenso, Sam apertou as nádegas do loiro, fazendo Dean gemer em sua boca.

- Sam...

- Samuel! – Uma voz feminina gritou. – Saaam!

- Quem será? – Dean perguntou enquanto se afastava do moreno.

- Não faço a menor ideia... Mas como eu vou lá na porta assim? – Sam perguntou apontando para o seu membro que estava duro e Dean riu alto.

- Aposto que a mulher que está aí fora vai adorar...

- Para Dean! – O moreno colocou a camisa e foi ver quem era.

- Saaam! – A voz gritou novamente.

- Só um segundo! – Sam abriu a porta tampando parte do corpo. – Julie?

- Oi Sam. – A moça percebeu que o moreno não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava fazendo ali. – Você me pediu para vir hoje... Pegar meu dinheiro...

- Claro, claro... Entre. – Sam fechou a porta e foi até o balcão.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Por quê?

- Tá todo suado e descabelado... – A ruiva riu.

- Eu tava arrumando umas caixas lá dentro...

De repente a porta do depósito abriu e Dean entrou no salão.

- Olá.

- Oi... – Julie olhou para Dean, que estava igualmente descabelado e depois para Sam, que olhava para baixo evitando encarar a ex funcionária.

- Você é...

- Dean Winchester... Eu trabalho aqui.

- Julie Mcniven, eu trabalhava aqui. – A mulher apertou a mão de Dean.

- Aqui Julie, dá uma conferida, por favor. – Sam estendeu várias notas para a ruiva.

- Eu confio em você, Sammy... Até mais... E obrigada. – A mulher se dirigiu a porta e antes de sair olhou para o loiro de cima em baixo. – E muito prazer, Dean Winchester.

Dean fez um movimento com a cabeça e piscou para a mulher, fazendo Sam ficar com ciúme.

- Se quiser ir atrás dela, pode ir, Dean... Fica a vontade.

- Hummm, tá com ciúme é? – Dean deu a volta e abraçou o moreno por trás enfiando a mão por dentro da camisa de Sam. – Não fica com ciúme, que eu não sou chegado em ruivas não, eu prefiro as morenas.

Sam riu e se afastou do loiro.

- Dean, me deixa ajeitar as coisas pra poder abrir o bar, ok?

Dean levantou os braços na defensiva e foi até o banheiro. – Não precisa me dar esporro chefe!

Sam sorriu e continuou trabalhando. Depois de meia hora eles abriram o bar, que lotou naquele dia.

**D/S**

- Esse povo resolveu beber hoje, hein? – Dean disse a certo momento.

- Ainda bem... tô querendo mais é que esse bar lote mesmo.

- Tá precisando de dinheiro? – Dean perguntou preocupado.

- E quem não tá? – Sam sorriu e Dean ficou encarando o moreno por alguns segundos.

- Que foi Dean?

- Dorme lá em casa hoje comigo...

- Depois conversamos sobre isso Dean...

- Por favor? – O loiro fez um beicinho e Sam riu.

- Vai implorar? – Sam perguntou de forma sensual.

- Quer que eu implore? – Dean devolveu de maneira maliciosa e eles riram e se afastaram antes que os clientes começassem a desconfiar.

Quando fecharam o bar, Dean perguntou. – Já tem uma resposta pra minha proposta?

- Você não acha que é um passo muito grande pra esse relacionamento a gente dormir junto? – Sam brincou.

- E quem disse que vamos dormir? – Dean deu um selinho em Sam e se dirigiu até o Impala. – Me segue!

O moreno sorriu e subiu em sua moto, seguindo Dean, que não percebeu que Sam deu uma breve passada na farmácia antes de ir até a casa do loiro.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Dean perguntou quando entraram em sua casa.

- Uma cerveja... – Sam respondeu e se jogou no sofá.

- Toma aqui... – Dean jogou uma latinha para ele e sentou ao seu lado. - Sam, como seus pais morreram? – Dean perguntou.

- Quê? – Sam quase engasgou com a cerveja e o loiro fingiu que não percebeu.

- Eu perguntei como foi que seus pais morreram.

- Acidente de carro. – O moreno mentiu.

- Aqui mesmo em Anaconda?

- Não, eles estavam viajando, não me lembro direito pra onde e sofreram um acidente... Mas eu não queria falar sobre isso agora, Dean... – O moreno pediu e aproximou seu rosto do rosto do loiro e o beijou.

Dean queria interromper o beijo para fazer outra pergunta, mas o moreno chupava a sua língua e mordia seu lábio com tanto desejo que o loiro esqueceu do que eles estavam falando e se entregou aquele beijo sem pensar em mais nada.

- Sam... – Dean gemeu.

O moreno tirou sua blusa e ajudou o loiro a tirar o casaco e a blusa. Sam se ajoelhou na frente do loiro e abriu e tirou sua calça, seus sapatos e suas meias. Após deixar o loiro completamente nu, Sam tirou o resto das suas roupas.

O moreno puxou Dean para a beirada do sofá e deitou em cima dele, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e ansioso. Seus membros que já estavam duros começaram a se roçar, fazendo eles se excitarem cada vez mais. O moreno começou a descer o corpo enquanto abria as pernas de Dean, se encaixando entre elas.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – O mais velho perguntou.

- O que pensa que estou fazendo? – Sam respondeu.

- Você não acha que eu...

- Você o quê? – O moreno achava graça.

- Eu não vou ficar por baixo, Sam!

- Dean, continuamos sendo dois homens fazendo sexo, qual a diferença de quem fica por cima ou por baixo?

- Muita diferença, meu amigo, muita! Até parece que você não conhece o tamanho do Sammyzinho aí em baixo...

Sam gargalhou e jogou a cabeça para trás, daquele jeito que deixava Dean louco.

- E nem adianta que não vai me convencer assim...

- Assim como? – O moreno perguntou.

- Você sabe...

Sam começou a beijar o abdômen do mais velho que se arrepiou inteiro e foi descendo até chegar ao membro do loiro.

- Não adianta Sam, você não vai me... – O loiro gemeu quando o moreno abocanhou seu membro e sugou. Beijar aquela boca quente já era maravilhoso, mas tê-la novamente em seu pênis fez Dean esquecer do mundo. Ele gemeu e se contorceu dizendo palavras se nexo enquanto Sam o chupava com precisão.

- Sam...

Sem interromper o sexo oral, Sam pegou no bolso de sua calça o sachê de lubrificante que tinha comprado na farmácia. Jogou as pernas de Dean para trás, passou a sugar os testículos do loiro e foi descendo pelo períneo até chegar onde queria. Dean protestou um pouco, mas o moreno passou a masturbá-lo enquanto passava a língua em sua entrada, fazendo o loiro gemer novamente.

- Sam...

Quando o mais novo sentiu o membro de Dean pulsando indicando que ele estava prestes a gozar, o moreno diminuiu o ritmo sem soltá-lo e lambuzou seu próprio membro com o gel, o posicionando na entrada do loiro, forçando um pouco.

- Sam, não...

Sam recomeçou a massagem no pênis do loiro e continuou forçando lentamente a entrada de Dean que fazia uma cara feia.

- Relaxa Dean, quanto mais você se contrair, mais apertado você fica e mais dor vai sentir...

O loiro, que mantinha os olhos fechados o tempo todo, tentou fazer o que o moreno dizia e procurou relaxar se concentrando nos movimentos que Sam fazia com a mão em seu pênis. Sam sentiu que o loiro finalmente relaxou e começou a se movimentar conseguindo colocar tudo de uma vez.

- Foi só você relaxar que ele escorregou, viu?

Dean não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir numa hora dessas, Sam...

O moreno continuou o vai e vem, devagar, sem pressa, deixando Dean se acostumar e não demorou muito, o loiro começou a gemer e a se movimentar também.

- Sam... Sam... – Dean gemia surpreso com o prazer que estava sentindo.

O moreno aumentou um pouco a velocidade e a profundidade das estocadas e seus gemidos e os de Dean aumentaram também.

- Vai Dean, goza pra mim, vai...

- Sam... Continua...

O loiro enlaçou as pernas na cintura do moreno procurando mais contato e o moreno metia e massageava o pênis do loiro com a mesma urgência, apertando um pouco o quadril de Dean com a outra mão e quando o loiro gozou, derramando seu líquido na mão de Sam e se contraindo forte no pênis do moreno, Padalecki não agüentou e gemeu alto indicando que havia chegado ao clímax também.

Eles ficaram algum tempo acalmando as suas respirações com os rostos próximos e ambos de olhos fechados e Dean pôde jurar que quando Sam os abriu, somente por um milésimo de segundo, eles pareciam que estavam com uma coloração diferente.

O moreno se inclinou, beijando o loiro e após sair de dentro dele, Sam se levantou.

- Porque a pressa?

- Não tô com pressa de nada... – Sam sorriu. – Por quê? – O moreno perguntou percebendo que Dean fazia uma cara engraçada.

- Agora que já conseguiu o que queria vai embora, né?

Sam gargalhou e Dean o puxou para o sofá, tentando deitar junto com o moreno.

- A gente não cabe nesse sofá Dean! – Sam riu novamente e aconchegou o loiro no seu colo.

- Eu te machuquei?

- Não... Doeu um pouco no começo e acho que meu quadril vai amanhecer roxo, mas...

- Mas? – Sam queria saber.

- Ah, Sam, você sabe... – Dean estava meio sem graça.

- Eu sei o que eu senti, mas o que você sentiu?

- Um prazer que eu nunca tinha sentido antes... E você foi tão... – Dean não era bom em descrever o que estava sentindo. – Você foi... Bom... Muito... Ah! Você viu a minha cara quando eu gozei, você sabe que eu gostei.

- Eu também gostei muito... E eu quero de novo.

- E eu preciso poder andar amanhã, Sam...

O moreno praticamente levantou o loiro o sentando no seu colo, o beijando com luxúria.

- Dean...

**Continua...**

- Você vai viajar? Pra onde? – Dean quis saber.

- Er... Eu vou... Buscar... – Sam olhava desesperadamente para o tio.

- Ele vai buscar uma encomenda para mim em Billings e por falar nisso Dean, vou ficar no bar durante a viagem dele. Eu vou poder contar com você, não vou?

Dean não sabia o que responder. Imediatamente ele se lembrou do que Samantha dissera a ele. "_E dizem que uma vez por mês ele manda o Sam para a casa de uns parentes para descansar e ele assume o bar durante essa semana."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Sam acordou ao lado de Dean e o ficou fitando por uns minutos. Ele ficava tão lindo dormindo. O moreno suspirou e se levantou, a fim de tomar um banho e enquanto se lavava ele ficou pensando no que ia dizer para o loiro quando precisasse se ausentar por causa da lua cheia. Ele já havia pensado várias vezes em contar sua real história para Dean, mas tinha medo. Como contar a seu recente namorado que ele era um lobisomem? Eles estavam cada vez juntos, mas algo dizia para Sam que Dean não aceitaria aquela história muito bem e ele tinha medo de perder a única pessoa por quem ele se apaixonara na vida.

O loiro já havia comentado uma ou duas vezes que pretendia assumir seu romance com o moreno, mas ainda precisava terminar um ciclo em sua vida. Algo que tinha a ver com seus pais e que ele não contara a Sam de jeito nenhum.

Sam sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia chegaria e ele teria que contar tudo ao loiro, mas sua preocupação no momento era que faltavam só quatro dias para a entrada da lua cheia e ele precisaria de uma boa desculpa para sumir por uma semana.

- Porque não me acordou? – Dean entrou sonolento no banheiro e assustou o moreno.

- Fiquei com pena de te acordar...

- Ficou com pena porque não me deixou dormir a noite toda, né? – Dean riu. – O que foi Sam, tá no cio por acaso?

Sam gargalhou com a pergunta do loiro que entrou no box e reclamou.

- Puta que pariu! Banho frio de novo? Já viu o tempo que tá lá fora?

- Entra logo aqui, Dean e para de reclamar... – Sam puxou o loiro para debaixo da água e Dean o xingou de todos os palavrões que existem.

Sam pensou em aproveitar e dizer que a proximidade da lua cheia o fazia ficar assim, excitado o tempo todo e com um calor insuportável. Talvez o loiro entendesse a deixa e ficasse mais fácil contar tudo, mas Sam desistiu.

Após se acostumar com a temperatura da água, Dean enlaçou o pescoço do moreno e o beijou.

- Ai! – Dean protestou quando o moreno o abraçou e apertou sua cintura o puxando para mais perto.

- Que foi?

- Tem alguma coisa aqui? – O loiro perguntou apontando para o local onde estava doendo.

- Deixa eu ver... – Sam virou o loiro e viu que na altura do quadril estava se formando uma mancha arroxeada.

- Tá um pouco roxo, só isso... – Sam disse sem graça.

- Além de não me deixar dormir, ainda me deixa todo roxo... Meu Deus, aonde eu fui amarrar meu cavalo? – Dean brincou. – Tem que medir essa sua força aí, ô Hulk...

Sam sorriu e levantou os braços na defensiva.

- Tudo bem, não encosto mais em você...

- É?

- É! Assim você para de reclamar. – Sam respondeu fazendo beicinho e Dean deixou o sabonete cair propositalmente no chão e quando se virou e se abaixou para pegar, Sam revirou os olhos e riu.

- Depois não reclama, então...

Sam encostou Dean na parede e começou a beijar sua nuca, enquanto suas mãos passeavam levemente pelas costas e quadril do loiro.

- Desculpe por isso... – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que já estava todo arrepiado. Dean tentou se virar para dizer alguma coisa, mas Sam não deixou e começou a se esfregar nas nádegas do loiro com seu membro duro.

- Sam...

- Que foi? – O moreno perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Podíamos trocar hoje...

- Trocar o quê? – Sam perguntou enquanto se preparava para penetrar Dean.

- Você podia ficar por baixo...

- É isso que você quer? – Sam perguntou se afastando um pouco.

- É que eu queria...

- Tudo bem Dean... – Sam respondeu e virou o loiro. – Vamos trocar hoje... Acho justo.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão fácil assim já teria sugerido há muito tempo...

- E porque nunca pediu? Achei que gostasse de ficar por baixo, você geme tão alto e rebola tão gostoso...

- Eu gosto! Mas, achei que você nunca concordaria, por isso nunca pedi...

- Seu bobo... – Sam desligou o chuveiro. – Vem, vamos voltar para cama...

Dean deitou por cima de Sam e o beijou com calma, apesar de sentir que o moreno tinha urgência.

O loiro trilhou com a língua um caminho que ia do pescoço, peito, mamilos e seguia pelo abdômen e chegava até a virilha e só parou na ereção de Sam, que pulsava de tanto tesão. Dean achava um pouco estranho aquela excitação toda do moreno, achava que poderia ser algum problema hormonal e isso explicaria também o calor todo que Sam sentia, mas no fundo, Dean adorava, nunca havia feito tanto sexo em sua vida como naquela última semana e mesmo sendo sempre o passivo, ele sentia um prazer que nunca havia sentido com ninguém e isso só o fazia querer mais e mais.

- Dean! – Sam gemeu alto e agarrou nos lençóis quando o loiro abocanhou seu membro e começou a chupá-lo com volúpia.

O moreno se contorcia e dizia palavras sem nenhum sentido, fazendo com que Dean sorrisse de vez em quando e quando o moreno agarrou nos cabelos do loiro, ditando o ritmo, em poucos segundos ele encheu a boca do loiro com seu líquido quente, e Dean não desperdiçou nenhuma gota.

- Caralho Sam... Bateu o recorde de pessoa que goza mais rápido com um boquete...

- Ninguém manda você me chupar assim... – Sam disse ofegante e puxou o loiro para um beijo.

- Fica de quatro fica... – O loiro disse interrompendo o beijo e Sam obedeceu.

- O lubrificante tá ali... Mas já tá acabando. – Sam apontou para o pote que estava no chão.

- É o terceiro essa semana...

- Já falei que tem que comprar o grande, mas você é teimoso pra caralho!

- Shiiii... fica quietinho agora, fica... – Dean pediu com a voz rouca e baixa, beijando as costas do moreno que a essa altura pegavam fogo, apesar de estarem molhadas de suor.

Dean foi descendo, espalhando vários beijos pelo corpo do moreno que já se encontrava duro novamente. O loiro pegou o lubrificante e espalhou pela entrada de Sam, que como estava com o corpo todo quente, sentiu um calafrio com o contato do líquido gelado.

Dean lambuzou o próprio membro e começou a forçar a entrada do moreno que a princípio tentou fugir, mas Dean o agarrou pela cintura e o forçou a ficar parado.

- Quer fugir, é? – Dean perguntou e o moreno sorriu.

O loiro começou a forçar e o moreno tentou ficar o mais relaxado possível, apesar de estar sentindo um pouco de dor e quando Dean o penetrou por completo, o loiro pediu carinhosamente.

- Quando se acostumar me avisa, tá?

Dean estava sendo super paciente e Sam ficou feliz com isso, pois o loiro também era enorme. O moreno às vezes ficava com um pouco de remorso quando fodia o loiro com um pouco de agressividade, mas quando isso acontecia, era porque ele realmente não conseguia se controlar tamanho o seu tesão e agora Dean estava sendo todo delicado com ele e Sam estava emocionado com isso. Com o cuidado e carinho do mais velho.

- Dean... – Sam gemeu ao sentir um choque e uma onde de prazer invadiu o seu corpo.

O moreno começou a se movimentar com ansiedade e gemia pedindo para Dean ir mais fundo, mais rápido e com mais força o que prontamente o loiro obedeceu. Sam agarrou o lençol com uma mão e com a outra começou a se masturbar com fúria e quanto mais Dean apertava seu quadril e metia com força, mais Sam gemia, querendo mais. Dean não estava mais aguentando foder o moreno daquele jeito, parecia que seu pau ia explodir de tanto tesão, mas nunca gozaria antes e quando Sam avisou que ia gozar, Dean diminuiu a velocidade para sentir as contrações de Sam em seu membro e se deliciou com aquela sensação por alguns segundos. Sam pulsava com tanta força e gemia tão alto que Dean sorriu tamanha sua felicidade em proporcionar aquele prazer ao seu amado. Sam nunca mais esqueceria aquela primeira experiência como passivo com certeza e quando Dean finalmente se derramou dentro do moreno, o loiro sentiu como fosse a primeira vez que gozasse, tamanha intensidade e quantidade de gozo.

Após alguns segundos, Dean saiu de dentro do moreno e se deitou ao lado dele e ainda ofegante perguntou.

- Sam... você tá bem? – O loiro perguntou e Sam se virou para ele todo sem graça, com uma cara de cachorro que tinha caído da mudança.

- Er... Eu rasguei o lençol...

Dean deu uma gargalhada tão alta que deu pra ouvir do outro lado da cidade.

- Isso significa que eu te fodi maravilhosamente gostoso! – Dean deu um selinho no moreno que suspirou.

- Realmente não tenho do que reclamar...

- Não tem do que reclamar? Sam você rasgou o lençol! E quando gozou eu posso jurar que no meio dos seus gemidos você soltou um uivo. – Dean riu e Sam pensou "_Mais uma deixa_...", mas acabou desistindo de novo.

- É inexplicável né? O prazer...

- É... Eu nunca entendi direito essa coisa de ser gay... Porra, tanta mulher no mundo e os caras só querem saber de dar o cú? – Dean sorria e gesticulava. – Mas agora eu entendo perfeitamente... E eu ainda dei sorte de te encontrar... Se fosse com outro acho que nunca rolaria...

- Dean... – Sam estava sem graça.

- Se eu te disser que eu tô completamente apaixonado por você, você vai ficar puto?

- Porque eu ficaria puto? – Sam perguntou.

- É que, você sabe, eu vou ter que ir embora, resolver umas coisas e não queria que você ficasse puto achando que eu te usei ou me aproveitei e achasse que você foi só um passatempo pra mim, porque não foi, Sammy... E quando eu resolver... O que eu tenho pra resolver... Eu vou voltar e nós vamos ficar juntos.

Sam não perguntou que coisa era aquela que Dean tinha pra resolver, porque quando ele perguntou da última vez, eles quase brigaram feio. Dean era turrão e Sam sabia que só quando o loiro quisesse contar, é que ele ficaria sabendo. E Sam já tinha seus próprios problemas para resolver. A proximidade da lua cheia. Seu pai o caçando. Mas quando chegasse a hora certa ele contaria tudo para Dean, que com certeza compreenderia, mas agora ele só queria saber de uma coisa.

- Dean... – O moreno subiu em cima do loiro e o beijou. – Dean...

- Sam, espera um minuto... – Mas o moreno não deu a mínima e começou a descer em direção do membro de Dean. – Só uns minutinhos... Sam...

- Agora, Dean... – Sam tinha a voz rouca e uma urgência pulsando entre as suas pernas. – Quero você dentro de mim mais uma vez... E quero agora...

- Vamos almoçar com o tio Jim hoje? – Dean quis saber enquanto tomavam outro banho. – Tô meio sem graça, acho que ele tá desconfiando da gente.

- Tá nada, ele tá achando que quando eu durmo aqui é porque a gente se deu bem com algumas garotas que foram ao bar ou porque saímos e bebemos demais...

- Mas você acha que ele vai nos apoiar quando contarmos? – Dean quis saber e Sam deu de ombros.

- Eu não faço a menor ideia. – Sam gargalhou e se aproximou do loiro.

- Não, Sam... Já conheço esse olhar...

- Dean...

- Sam, você tá com um problema sério sabia? – Dean brincou e o moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente continuando a encarar o loiro, com cara de tarado.

- E o nome dele é Dean Winchester.

- Nossa tio Jim, essa lasanha que o senhor fez é tudo! Posso? – Dean apontou para a travessa querendo saber se podia repetir pela terceira vez. – Ando com uma fome ultimamente... – O loiro disse e piscou discretamente para Sam que entendeu a piada.

- Claro que pode Dean... – Beaver olhou preocupado para Sam. O sobrinho estava extremamente feliz depois que tinha feito amizade com o loiro e ele ficara feliz por Sam, mas será que ele se esquecera de seus problemas, ou pior, será que ele contara para Dean? – E Sam? Tá tudo pronto para a sua viagem na quarta feira?

Dean olhou para Sam que ficou sem graça e não conseguiu encarar o loiro.

- Na verdade eu tinha me esquecido. – O moreno mentiu. – Mas tá sim, tio... Tá tudo pronto...

- Você vai viajar? Pra onde? – Dean quis saber.

- Er... Eu vou... Buscar... – Sam olhava desesperadamente para o tio.

- Ele vai buscar uma encomenda para mim em Billings e por falar nisso Dean, vou ficar no bar durante a viagem dele e eu vou poder contar com você, não vou?

Dean não sabia o que responder. Imediatamente ele se lembrou do que Samantha dissera a ele. "_E dizem que uma vez por mês ele manda o Sam para a casa de uns parentes para descansar e ele assume o bar durante essa semana."_

- Claro! – Dean respondeu e pensou que finalmente aquilo poderia ser uma pista e que ele com certeza daria um jeito de descobrir para onde Sam iria e o que iria fazer, mas algo dizia ao loiro que ele não iria gostar nem um pouco.

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Após se despedirem de Jim; com a desculpa de terem que ir ao bar arrumar umas coisas; eles seguiram para a casa do loiro e assim que entraram, Dean perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Quando ia me contar dessa viagem?

- Dean, não é nada demais... Meu tio me pediu isso há algum tempo e eu tinha até esquecido.

- Porque será que eu não acredito em você? – Dean encarava o moreno.

- Porque eu mentiria? Não é nada demais! São só alguns dias e eu não comentei porque eu esqueci. – Sam se aproximou tentando beijar o loiro. – Você me distrai, você sabe disso...

- Não! Não começa! – Dean se esquivou e foi até o banheiro, batendo a porta com força e se trancando lá dentro.

Apesar de o loiro estar desconfiado daquela viagem, a verdade é que ele ficara realmente chateado por ter descoberto sobre ela por Jim e não por Sam.

- Dean! Abre a porta... Vamos conversar!

- Sam, vai embora, mais tarde nos encontramos no bar, ok?

- Não faz assim, por favor... Desculpa vai... – Sam não sabia o que dizer, não podia contar a verdade e sabia que estava piorando a situação com aquela atitude. – Dean!

O moreno continuou insistindo, mas o loiro não respondeu e por fim, Sam resolveu ir embora.

Sam pegou sua moto e foi direto para o bar, apesar de ainda estar cedo. Ele queria ficar sozinho e pensar em toda a tragédia que era a sua vida. Ele abriu uma garrafa de conhaque e se sentou em uma das mesas e lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face. Ele nunca seria feliz com ninguém. Sempre teria que mentir, sofrer e por fim, magoar a pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado. De repente Sam se lembrou de sua mãe e de como sentia falta dela.

**Flash Back On**

- Eu não quero ser assim, mãe, eu não quero... – Jared chorava no colo da mãe.

- Eu sei meu filho, eu sei... Calma. – Sharon fazia carinho nos cabelos do filho. Era o terceiro dia da semana de lua cheia e Jared não queria mais se transformar.

- Porque mãe, porque eu nasci assim?

Sharon chorava junto com seu filho. Ela era vítima tanto quanto ele.

Gerald só contara sobre a "benção" de sua família quando ela dera a luz ao menino. Se Sharon soubesse daquilo antes, ela nunca teria engravidado. Ela ameaçou e tentou várias vezes fugir, mas Gerald sempre dizia, que se ela fugisse com o menino, ele os caçaria e os mataria sem piedade.

Gerald trabalhava como comerciante, sempre viajando e Sharon nunca percebera que ele sempre marcava suas viagens conforme as fases da lua e só depois que ele contara a verdade é que ela começou a ligar os fatos. E agora a certeza que seu filho tinha herdado aquela maldição.

- Mãe, ele me contou coisas horríveis que ele já fez, pessoas inocentes que ele matou e disse que na próxima lua, ele não vai deixar eu me trancar. – Jared dizia em pânico. – Disse que vamos caçar juntos e... – Jared chorava e balançava a cabeça. – Eu não quero ser um monstro nem um assassino, mãe, eu não quero...

O desespero começou a tomar conta de Sharon.

- Jared, olha pra mim. – Sharon levantou a cabeça do rapaz e o encarou. – Você vai fugir...

- Mas pra onde? Ele disse que se eu fugir ou renegar quem eu sou, ele vai me caçar e me matar...

- Jared... Presta atenção! Eu tenho um plano e após a última noite de lua cheia, eu vou te ajudar a fugir.

- Mas e a senhora? Vem comigo?

- Eu vou ficar aqui e pode ter certeza de que ele não vai atrás de você...

- Mas como? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

– Confia em mim. – Sharon disse confiante e beijou a testa do filho.

**Flash Back Off**

Sam chorava ao se lembrar que realmente ela cumprira a promessa. Não sabia como, mas ela tinha cumprido. Ele não sabia como ou o que sua mãe tinha feito para que seu pai nunca o achasse, mas o moreno sabia que esse dia chegaria, assim como ele sabia que nunca mais veria a sua mãe.

Ele fora enviado a Jim, que prometera cuidar dele e realmente o tratava com a um filho, mas aquela maldição, ninguém poderia ajudá-lo. Até o dia de sua morte, ele se transformaria naquele monstro quando a lua cheia chegasse. E agora ele poderia perder Dean por causa disso. Sam chutou a mesa com raiva e acabou quebrando uma de suas pernas fazendo-a cair e tudo o que estava em cima dela.

- Merda! – O moreno se levantou e começou a catar a sujeira que tinha feito quando Dean entrou.

- Começou a festa sem mim?

- O pé da mesa quebrou... – Sam disse suspirando.

- Sam... – Dean se aproximou e abraçou o moreno. – Desculpe eu ter sido tão infantil.

- Tudo bem... Desculpe ser tão... Distraído. – O moreno apertou os olhos se amaldiçoando por continuar mentindo.

- A gente se conhece há pouco tempo e eu não tenho o direito de me intrometer na sua vida. Se você precisa viajar, então tudo bem, eu fico aqui ajudando o Jim no bar e te esperando.

Sam ficou emocionado com aquelas palavras. Dean estava sendo mais compreensivo do que ele imaginara e por um segundo ele quis contar toda a verdade, mas não quis estragar aquele momento. Talvez ele contasse quando voltasse "da viagem". Ele teria mais tempo para contar e Dean mais tempo para digerir tudo.

Dean por outro lado sabia que não poderia cobrar nada do moreno. Ele tinha seus problemas e também escondia muitas coisas de Sam. Dean também pretendia contar a Sam sobre seu passado, mas não agora, agora a prioridade era outra.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo a limpar isso...

Os dias passaram rápido e finalmente a quarta feira chegou. Sam tinha dormido na casa do loiro e após se despedirem calorosamente, Sam foi para sua casa.

- Acha que o Dean tá desconfiando de algo? – Jim perguntou preocupado.

- Não, o Dean é tranquilo. – Sam queria dizer que achava que, na verdade, o loiro estava morrendo de ciúme, mas não podia.

- Eu já arrumei tudo lá embaixo.

- Obrigado, tio.

- Boa sorte meu filho... – Jim abraçou o sobrinho.

- Mais uma semana... – Sam suspirou após guardar sua moto na garagem entrou em casa e seguiu para o porão. Era lá que ele ficava trancado nas noites de lua cheia, que dessa vez seriam diferentes de todas as outras.

Dessa vez ele desejara mais do que nunca não ter nascido sob aquela maldição, pois ele tinha encontrado alguém e sentiria muitas saudades. Será que Dean também sentiria saudade dele? Será que se Julie aparecesse no bar e desse em cima dele, ele cederia? Será que Dean iria embora? Vários pensamentos surgiam na cabeça do moreno o atormentando, mas Sam respirou fundo e pensou que ele não poderia fazer nada a não ser desejar que aquela semana passasse bem rápido. Ele ficaria afastado do mundo durante os próximos sete dias. À noite, ele ficaria acorrentado, tentando desesperadamente se soltar e durante o dia, ele dormiria o quase o tempo todo, totalmente esgotado fisicamente. Sam passou desanimado por um portão e o trancou, descendo a escada que dava acesso a um tipo de calabouço, indo cumprir mais uma vez seu papel em seu trágico destino.

Jim morria de pena, mas nada podia fazer a não ser ajudá-lo no dia seguinte e volta e meia reforçar as correntes que Sam conseguia arrebentar. Ele havia construído aquele lugar assim que Sharon ligara para ele contando sobre a terrível "doença" de seu filho. Sharon explicou como tudo deveria ser feito para impedir que quando Sam se transformasse, ele conseguisse se soltar, fugir e acabar matando alguém e quando o rapaz chegou, já estava tudo pronto para recebê-lo.

Jim suspirou e foi se arrumar para ir até o bar, rezando para que tudo desse certo pelos próximos dias.

Dean acompanhou com o olhar, a moto de Sam sumir na curva de sua rua e voltou para dentro de casa com uma sensação de vazio no peito. Sam prometera voltar dentro de quatro dias, mas para o coração apaixonado de Dean, parecia que seria uma eternidade. O loiro decidiu que iria aproveitar esses dias em que o moreno estaria fora para tentar descobrir algo sobre seu passado e talvez trabalhando com Jim, ele conseguisse arrancar algo dele.

- Ainda bem que o bar não lotou hoje. – O loiro disse tentando puxar assunto já que o mais velho havia ficado calado durante todo o tempo.

- É...

- O senhor está preocupado com alguma coisa? Alguma coisa com o Sam?

- Não, por quê?

- Não sei, fiquei com essa impressão. O senhor esteve distraído o tempo todo e olhou no relógio a cada cinco minutos. – Dean ficou com medo de levar um fora.

- Não é nada, Dean... Estava só pensando se o Sam chegou bem.

- Ele ficou de me ligar e não ligou e quando tentei ligar pra ele, agora a pouco, ele não atendeu. – Dean disse desanimado.

- Er... Ele esqueceu o celular em casa. – Beaver mentiu.

- Bem típico do Sam... – O loiro riu. – Então o jeito é esperar ele ligar.

- Bom, vamos fechar?

- Não tá cedo? – Dean perguntou.

- Tá sem movimento mesmo... Vamos começar a arrumar pra ver se esses bebuns se mancam e vão embora.

- Ok... – o loiro respondeu desconfiado. Jim estava muito estranho. O que será que estava acontecendo?

- Boa noite e até amanhã, Dean... – Jim se despediu e entrou em seu furgão, seguindo para casa.

Dean esperou um pouco e foi em direção a casa de Sam. Sua intuição lhe dizia que Jim estava escondendo algo muito sério.

O loiro estacionou o carro numa rua antes da de Sam e fez o resto do caminho a pé chegando sorrateiramente a casa do moreno. Dean se aproximou da janela e viu Jim andando de um lado para o outro. De repente, Dean reparou que ele ficou parado olhando para uma porta e encostou o ouvido nela como se tentasse ouvir algo. Dean se abaixou e ficou pensando no que iria fazer. E o que tinha atrás daquela porta?

O loiro olhou de novo e Jim estava ainda com o ouvido colado na porta e do nada deu um pulo pra trás e rapidamente pegou um revólver. Foi demais para ele. Alguém tinha invadido a casa de Sam e ele tinha que ajudar ao Jim. Ele se levantou e começou a socar a porta.

- Jim! Jim! Abra a porta!

Beaver se assustou com as batidas e olhou pela janela. Era Dean. "_O que ele está fazendo aqui?_" Jim pensou.

- Jim! Abra! – O loiro continuava a bater na porta.

- Merda! – Beaver exclamou e abriu um pedaço da porta fingindo um bocejo.

- Dean? O que aconteceu?

- Jim? O que está acontecendo? Tem alguém aí? – Dean empurrou a porta e a abriu entrando em seguida.

- Aqui? Não... Por quê? – Jim respondeu tentando esconder a arma atrás do corpo.

- E porque a arma?

- Essa aqui? Eu tava limpando ela, nada demais... – Jim sorria sem graça tentando a todo custo disfarçar seu nervosismo, mas nesse momento, Dean ouviu um grito abafado.

- Que foi isso? Tem mais alguém aqui? – O loiro perguntou.

- Dean, é melhor você ir embora...

Outro grito e dessa vez Dean pode reconhecer a voz de Sam.

- É o Sam? Sam está aqui? – Dean perguntou se aproximando de Jim. – Onde ele está e o que está acontecendo?

- Eu só peço que você vá embora e volte amanhã. Eu prometo que lhe contarei tudo. Mas vá embora Dean, é pro seu próprio bem.

- Contar o quê?

Mais um grito e Dean percebeu que vinha da porta na qual Jim tentava escutar algo há poucos minutos atrás.

- Sam! – Dean se aproximou da porta e forçou a maçaneta. Estava trancada.

- Se você tentar abrir eu vou ter que atirar. – Jim apontou a arma para o loiro que sorriu.

- Então vai ter que me matar.

Dean chutou a porta com violência e a abriu, descendo as escadas em direção ao porão.

- Caralho! – Jim o seguiu. – Dean!

Dean andava pelo porão, mas não havia nada nem ninguém.

- Sam! – O loiro gritou e ouviu um grito vindo da direção de um portão. O loiro tentou abrir, mas estava trancado. – Sam!

- Dean! Vamos subir, por favor, eu te explico tudo, mas vamos subir! – Jim implorava e Dean aproveitou e tirou a arma de sua mão. – Dean, mas o quê?

O loiro deu dois tiros na fechadura do portão e o abriu seguindo pelo corredor e descendo as escadas. Quanto mais ele descia mais ele podia ouvir os gritos e mais ele tinha certeza de que eram de Sam.

- Dean! – Jim segurou no braço do loiro tentando impedi-lo de avançar. – Não!

O loiro se desvencilhou e continuou e quando chegou ao final das escadas ele viu Sam acorrentado dentro de uma espécie de jaula, no fim de um largo corredor e ele ficou paralisado.

- Mas o que?... Sam?

O moreno estava acorrentado por grossas correntes que o prendiam pelas mãos, pelos pés e pelo pescoço. Outras correntes passavam em volta de seu corpo e três grossas grades os separavam.

- Sam... – Dean repetiu e o moreno deu mais um grito, sentindo todos os ossos do seu corpo se quebrarem.

Sam suava e seus olhos estavam totalmente diferentes. Jim agarrou o braço do loiro e gritou.

- Dean, vamos embora agora! Quando ele se transformar, se nós estivermos aqui, essas correntes não vão segurá-lo. Temos que ir agora!

O loiro não estava ouvindo, ele sabia o que significava aquilo, no que Sam iria se transformar, mas não queria acreditar e quando ele se aproximou da grade ele sussurrou.

- Não Sam...

O moreno o olhou com fúria e por alguns minutos, em meio ao processo de transformação, ele reconheceu o seu amor, o seu Dean e um pânico tomou conta de sua alma. Fazendo um enorme esforço Sam gritou.

- Dean! Vá embora! Vá... Embora!

Sam se lembrava muito bem o que acontecera da última vez em que ele se transformara na frente de um humano e como ele ficou incontrolável. Ele não queria matar Dean. Não podia e não queria e Sam suplicou mais uma vez.

- Dean, você... Tem que... Sair daqui... Agora!

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Saia da frente Beaver... – Dean se aproximou e empurrou Jim.

- Dean! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jim entrou atrás do loiro e fechou a porta. – Dean!

- Vou matá-lo! – O loiro parou e encarou o mais velho, tirando da cintura o revólver.

- Eu sabia... – Jim disse tentando não transparecer o seu pânico. – Você é um caçador, não é?


	8. Chapter 8

**Obrigado pelos reviews seus lindos! **

**Capítulo 08**

- Dean! – Jim gritou e puxou o loiro pelo braço, pois ele estava paralisado. Beaver o empurrou, o forçando a subir as escadas e Jim ainda pode ver Jared completando a transformação pelo canto do olho. Eles subiram correndo e o mais velho fechou como pode a porta do porão e olhou com raiva para Dean.

- Agora não posso mais trancar essa porta...

O loiro não respondeu. Tinha o olhar perdido.

- Dean! – Jim chamou, mas ele não respondeu.

Dean se dirigiu a porta de entrada e saiu.

- Dean! – Beaver o chamou novamente, mas o loiro foi embora sem olhar para trás. – Merda! – Jim fechou a porta e passou a prestar atenção em cada barulho que vinha do porão.

**Here we are  
**(Aqui estamos nós)

**Isn't it familiar  
**(Não é familiar)

**I haven't had someone to talk to  
**(Eu não tenho alguém para conversar)

**In a such long time  
**(Há tanto tempo)

**And it's strange  
**(E é estranho)

**All we have in common  
**(Tudo o que temos em comum)

**And your company was just the thing  
**(E sua companhia era tudo o que)

**I needed tonight  
**(Eu precisava essa noite)

**But somehow I feel I should apologize  
**(Mas de alguma forma sinto que devo pedir desculpa)

**Cause I'm just a little shaken by  
**(Porque eu só estou um pouco abalado por)

**What's going on inside  
**(O que está acontecendo dentro)

Dean entrou no Impala e dirigiu até a sua casa. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia raciocinar. A visão de Sam acorrentado lhe pedindo para sair dali, não saía da sua cabeça.

"_Quando ele se transformar_..." As palavras de Jim ainda martelavam e uma lágrima rolou pela sua face.

Sam era um lobisomem. Um maldito lobisomem. A espécie que Dean vinha caçando e matando há anos. A espécie que havia lhe tirado as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. E agora o homem pelo qual ele estava perdidamente apaixonado era um deles.

Agora algumas coisas faziam sentido para o loiro. A força do moreno, o calor anormal que Sam sentia, o apetite sexual insaciável, a alta temperatura corporal. Dean sorriu com raiva. Ele achava graça quando Sam dizia que estava com calor quando a temperatura era de apenas dez graus e agora ele sabia o por que. Lobisomens tinham a temperatura média de quarenta graus. Dean riu. Seu tio o havia ensinado tantas coisas e ele agora chegara a conclusão de que não aprendera nada. A paixão por Sam o cegara completamente.

De repente, as lembranças da noite anterior preencheram a mente do loiro. Como Sam o amara com urgência e como tinha sido maravilhoso. Dean parou o carro e desceu. Um violento espasmo no estômago o forçou a se ajoelhar e ele vomitou.

Dean sentia agora as lágrimas descerem livres pelo seu rosto. Ele sentia raiva dele, de Sam e de como se deixara levar por aquele sentimento.

O loiro chegou em casa e abriu a porta com violência indo até o quarto, abrindo o armário e pegando a mala que continha as coisas de seu tio. Dean pegou o revólver e conferiu o tambor, vendo que tinha quatro balas de prata. Colocou a arma na cintura e fechou o casaco. Bateu a porta e seguiu até a casa de Sam.

**I should go  
**(Eu devo ir)

**Before my will gets any weaker  
**(Antes que a minha vontade enfraqueça)

**And my eyes begin to linger  
**(E meus olhos comecem a se arrastar)

**Longer than they should  
**(Mais do que deveriam)

**I should go  
**(Eu devo ir)

**Before I lose my sense of reason  
**(Antes que eu perca meu senso de razão)

**And this hour holds more meaning  
**(E esta hora tem mais sentido)

**Than it ever could  
**(Do que jamais poderia)  
**I should go  
**(Eu devo ir)

Jim estava sentado no sofá. Não conseguia dormir direito nas noites que Sam se transformava e naquela em especial, ele não pregaria o olho de jeito nenhum. Ele estava preocupado com Dean e ainda mais com Sam e se lembrou da primeira vez em que o sobrinho se transformara depois de ir morar com ele e como ele ficara apavorado, achando que a qualquer momento Sam arrebentaria as correntes, os portões e o mataria. Jim se lembrou também do pedido do moreno. Se algum dia Sam se soltasse, seu tio cravaria uma bala de prata em seu coração, mas Jim sabia que nunca teria coragem, mesmo que isso custasse sua própria vida. O barulho de um carro freando bruscamente o tirou de seus devaneios e ele se levantou para olhar na janela, vendo Dean andando em direção a porta de entrada.

Beaver abriu a porta e saiu.

- Dean! Precisamos conversar...

- Saia da frente Beaver... – Dean se aproximou e empurrou Jim.

- Dean! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jim entrou atrás do loiro e fechou a porta. – Dean!

- Vou matá-lo! – O loiro parou e encarou o mais velho, tirando da cintura o revólver.

- Eu sabia... – Jim disse tentando não transparecer o seu pânico. – Você é um caçador, não é? Foi por isso que se aproximou dele, não foi?

- Não, eu não sabia que o Sam era... Era... – Dean tinha raiva no olhar. – Eu não sabia! Mas agora que descobri nada vai me impedir de matá-lo. – O loiro se dirigiu a porta do porão.

- Nem o fato de vocês estarem apaixonados um pelo outro? – Jim perguntou fazendo Dean parar e encará-lo.

- O quê?

- Você pensa que eu não sei? – Beaver suspirou e sorriu. – Eu tenho o dobro da sua idade filho e eu crio esse garoto desde que ele tinha dezesseis anos. Eu sei que vocês estão juntos.

Dean baixou o olhar. Ficou um pouco sem graça em meio à raiva que estava sentindo. Eles tinham quase certeza que o tio de Sam nunca desconfiara de nada.

- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você... Descobrir desse jeito que o homem pelo qual você está apaixonado é um lobisomem, mas... Matá-lo, Dean? Você realmente teria coragem de entrar lá e matar o Sam?

- Você não entende... Nunca vai entender... – Dean tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Minha família foi dizimada por dois malditos lobisomens eu jurei que não descansaria até que todos eles estivessem mortos! Todos! Sem exceção!

- E o que o Sam tem a ver com isso? Ele nunca matou ninguém! Porque acha que ele se tranca e se acorrenta naquela jaula? – Jim gritava com o loiro que o olhava com fúria. – Acha que ele gosta disso? Acha que ele gosta de ser um monstro? – Jim fez uma pausa. – Sei que você deve estar chateado por Sam não ter te contado, mas como ele poderia? Como se conta isso para alguém? "Ah,Dean! A propósito, eu sou um lobisomem, ok?"

- Isso não importa agora! – Dean disse com desprezo na voz. – Eu não posso deixar ele vivo!

- E porque não? Não foi o Sam quem matou sua família. Você o conhece muito bem, ele se mataria antes de fazer mal a alguém. – Jim levantou o revólver que tinha em suas mãos. – Você deve saber muito bem que aqui tem balas de prata e sabe o que o Sam me fez prometer? Que se algum dia ele conseguir se soltar, ele quer que eu o mate, pois ele não conseguiria sobreviver se soubesse que tinha matado alguém. Ele não quer ser igual ao pai dele. Nunca quis.

- O pai do Sam também é um lobisomem? – Dean perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, e ele herdou o gene do pai.

- E o que o senhor quis dizer com "o Sam nunca quis ser igual ao pai?"

- Gerald já matou pessoas e Sam fugiu dele. E ele jurou que o dia que encontrasse Sam, ele o mataria sem piedade. E pra falar a verdade eu não sei como ele nunca procurou aqui. Era para ser o primeiro lugar.

Dean se sentou e pôs as mãos na cabeça. Era muita informação ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não queria acreditar que o destino havia feito isso com ele. Jim tinha razão, Sam não tinha culpa.

- Dean... – Jim se colocou na frente do loiro. – Você tem duas opções, esperar amanhecer e conversar com ele ou ir lá embaixo agora e matá-lo. Não o impedirei e nem poderia, né? – Beaver se sentou e Dean o encarou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**S/D**

Sam abriu os olhos e gemeu. Seu corpo inteiro doía. Ele se mexeu e se sentou. Jim já deveria estar descendo para ajudá-lo com as correntes e de repente a lembrança da noite anterior veio a sua mente.

- Dean... – O moreno sussurrou lembrando que segundos antes da sua transformação ser completada ele viu Dean e se lembrou de como o desespero tomara conta dele.

Sam ouviu o barulho do portão e alguém descendo as escadas e se surpreendeu ao ver que era o loiro.

- Dean...

O loiro não respondeu.

- Dean, eu...

- Deixa eu te ajudar, Sam... – Beaver interrompeu e começou a abrir as grades que os separavam. Dean o encarava, mas Sam baixou a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar na direção do loiro.

- Está machucado? – Jim perguntou preocupado e Sam respondeu que não.

Quando o moreno se viu livre das correntes, ele se levantou e vestiu uma calça de moletom que seu tio levara pra ele e só então olhou para Dean.

- Vamos, meu filho, você precisa descansar e comer alguma coisa, vem... – Jim o chamou e os dois subiram, seguidos pelo loiro.

Sam foi direto tomar um banho e comer e depois se deitou em sua cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente. Estava cansado e esgotado, sem forças para nada e decidiu que quando acordasse iria procurar pelo loiro, a fim de se explicar. Apesar da angústia que sentia, Sam precisava descansar.

Dean observou todos os movimentos do moreno em silêncio, ainda sem acreditar que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo mesmo.

- Posso esperar ele acordar lá no quarto? – Dean perguntou ao mais velho e pôs a arma em cima da mesinha.

- Pode, vocês tem muito o que conversar mesmo, mas Dean... vá com calma, ok? Ele já sofreu demais...

O loiro sorriu sem vontade, fazendo que sim com a cabeça e entrou no quarto do moreno, fechando a porta em seguida.

**It's so hard  
**(É tão difícil)  
**Keeping my composure  
**(Manter a compostura)

**And pretend I don't see how your body  
**(E fingir que não vejo como o seu corpo)

**Curves beneath your clothes  
**(Curva-se sob suas roupas)  
**And your laugh  
**(E seu riso)

**Is pure and unaffected  
**(É puro e não afetado)

**It frightens me to know so well  
**(Assusta-me conhecer tão bem)

**The place I shouldn't go  
**(O lugar onde eu não deveria ir)

**But I know I've got to take the noble path  
**(Mas eu sei que tenho que tomar o caminho nobre)

**Cause I don't want you to question  
**(Porque eu não quero que você pergunte)

**The intentions that I have  
**(As intenções que eu tenho)

Sam acordou já passava das quatro horas da tarde e sentiu seu estômago roncar. Imediatamente pensou em Dean e se sentou, levando um susto quando viu o loiro sentado na poltrona que tinha em seu quarto.

- Dean...

- Desculpe, não queria te assustar... – A voz do loiro saiu num sussurro.

- Você ficou o tempo todo aqui enquanto eu dormia? – Sam perguntou.

- Na verdade eu passei a noite aqui... Na sua casa... É uma longa história Sam... – Dean se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto. – Eu achei o Jim muito estranho ontem à noite e desconfiei de que algo estava acontecendo e depois que fechamos o bar eu o segui. – Dean olhou para o moreno que ouvia com atenção. – Eu olhei pela janela e seu tio estava com o ouvido colado numa porta com uma arma na mão e eu achei que alguém tivesse invadido a casa e quando entrei ouvi seus gritos e desci... – Dean suspirou. - Bom, depois que Jim me tirou do porão eu fui até a minha casa, peguei minha arma e voltei... No intuito de te matar.

- O quê? Por quê?

- Eu sou um caçador, Sam. Eu caço a sua espécie há muito tempo.

Sam arregalou os olhos, mas não sabia o que dizer e Dean o encarou.

- Não fique com raiva ou medo de mim... Eu não virei caçador porque eu quis. Você quer ouvir a minha história?

O moreno não respondeu. Estava confuso. Dean se sentou novamente na poltrona.

- Eu nasci e cresci em Butte. Eu morava com meus pais e nós éramos muito felizes. Meus pais se amavam muito e eu os venerava. Nós nos chamávamos de os três mosqueteiros de tão unidos que nós éramos. – O loiro fez uma pausa. – Uma noite, eu estava dormindo quando ouvi um barulho horrível vindo do quarto deles e quando cheguei lá... A cena que eu vi... – Dean não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima descesse pela sua face. Ele respirou fundo, se controlando e continuou. – Um lobo enorme, todo preto, havia matado minha mãe e encurralado meu pai contra a parede. Eu ainda pude vê-lo matando meu pai, antes dele fugir e sinceramente eu não sei por que ele me poupou. Eu não me lembro de mais nada depois disso, só que acordei num hospital alguns dias depois e meu tio veio me buscar, me levando para morar com ele em Jefferson. Eu só pensava em vingança, fiquei obcecado e meu tio vendo o meu sofrimento, me contou que era um caçador e que me ensinaria tudo o que ele sabia sobre lobisomens e como matá-los.

Sam ouvia sem interromper o loiro. O moreno se lembrava vagamente de um boato sobre o ataque de um lobo selvagem a uma família quando morava em Butte, mas ele só tinha doze anos na época.

- Nós percorremos Butte e praticamente o estado inteiro, atrás do lobo que destruiu minha família, mas nunca o encontramos. – Dean continuou. - E durante uma caçada, um lobisomem mordeu Jeffrey antes de eu matá-lo e eu fui obrigado a matar meu próprio tio por causa disso. Era um trato que tínhamos.

Dean colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e chorou. Sam se levantou e puxou o loiro, o abraçando forte. Dean tentou se desvencilhar daquele abraço, mas o moreno era mais forte do que ele.

- Não, Sam... Não! – O loiro se soltou e olhou com raiva para o moreno. – Não me toca, por favor...

- Dean, eu não tenho culpa de nada disso que aconteceu com você... Porque tá com raiva de mim? Eu sei que eu omiti o que eu sou para você, mas eu não sou como esses que mataram sua família... Dean, eu... Eu te amo.

O loiro baixou a cabeça. Não queria sentir raiva do moreno, mas não conseguia evitar.

- Sam... Eu vou embora... Da cidade... Eu...

- Não, Dean! Por favor...

- Se coloca no meu lugar Sam! Como acha que eu estou me sentindo? Como posso olhar pra você sabendo que você é...

- Dean... Por favor...

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso.

Dean desceu as escadas e passou pela sala, onde Jim estava sentado no sofá e sem se despedir, ele saiu batendo a porta. Sam desceu e foi atrás do loiro. Beaver percebeu que eles estavam brigando e os observou da janela, sem se meter.

- Dean! – O moreno alcançou o loiro e o puxou pelo braço. – Dean!

O loiro se virou contra a vontade e Sam viu que ele estava chorando.

- Nós não podemos mais, Sam... Não podemos... Por favor não torne as coisas mais difíceis... Só... Me deixe ir embora...

O moreno soltou o braço de Dean, que andou até o Impala e foi embora sem olhar para trás.

Dean, no fundo sabia que Sam não tinha culpa pela sua tragédia pessoal, mas se relacionar com ele, que era da espécie que o loiro odiava com todas as suas forças, era ir contra tudo que ele acreditava. Por mais que ele gostasse de Sam, aquilo era demais para Dean.

Sam queria ir atrás do loiro, mas ele não tinha muito tempo até o anoitecer e não podia correr o risco de se transformar sem estar enjaulado e não pôde fazer nada, além de observar seu amor ir embora.

**I don't mean to leave you  
**(Eu não quero deixá-lo)

**With a trivial excuse  
**(Com uma desculpa trivial)

**And when you call tomorrow  
**(E quando você ligar amanhã)

**I'll know what to do  
**(Eu sei o que fazer)

**But I should go  
**(Mas eu devo ir)

**Continua...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

Sam voltou para dentro de casa, sentindo que seu coração pararia a qualquer momento e quando entrou, seu tio balançou a cabeça como que dissesse que já sabia de tudo. Sam o abraçou e chorou copiosamente.

- Desculpe meu filho, foi tudo culpa minha... – Jim praticamente chorava também.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, tio...

Eles ainda ficaram abraçados durante um tempo e Sam secou suas lágrimas dizendo com raiva na voz.

- Vou comer alguma coisa e descer logo, daqui a pouco já vai escurecer...

- Vou te ajudar...

Eles foram para a cozinha e Sam comeu em silêncio e volta e meia, Jim notava que uma lágrima descia pela sua face. Beaver também não sabia o que dizer. O mais velho queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o moreno, mas acabou somente dizendo.

- Não vou abrir o bar hoje e talvez nem essa semana também... Não sei ainda.

- Porque, tio? Precisamos do dinheiro...

- Dane-se o dinheiro. Estou preocupado com você, com o Dean e essa situação toda, não estou com cabeça para trabalhar. Talvez amanhã ou depois, mas definitivamente hoje, não.

Sam não respondeu e se levantou, indo até o quarto, morrendo de vontade de ligar para o loiro e foi o que fez, pegou o celular e buscou o número de Dean.

Dean mal conseguiu dirigir até a sua casa. Sua cabeça fervilhava. Como ele não percebeu o que o Sam era? Como pôde dar essa mancada? O loiro entrou rapidamente em casa e quando chegou ao quarto, a cama ainda estava desarrumada da última noite que ele e Sam dormiram juntos. Dean pegou o travesseiro e o cheirou. O cheiro de Sam ainda estava lá e ele se sentou na cama, deixando seu sofrimento vir a tona novamente. Sua vida toda, de alguma forma, girava em torno daqueles seres e para o loiro, isso era uma maldição também. Não bastasse seus pais terem sido mortos por um lobisomem, seu tio ter sido morto por causa da mordida de um lobisomem, ele agora tinha também que se apaixonar por um? Dean se deitou, pensando no que ia fazer. Pensando no que queria fazer. Fugir. De novo. Abandonar tudo e todos e recomeçar uma vida em outro lugar. Mas, Dean sabia que em qualquer lugar que ele tivesse, seu coração nunca estaria feliz. Sua alma nunca estaria em paz. As lembranças ainda rondariam sua mente, o atormentando e o fazendo sofrer.

O loiro se levantou e deu um soco no armário, tentando extravasar toda a sua raiva e mágoa no exato momento em que seu celular tocou. Dean pegou o aparelho no bolso e viu que era Sam. O loiro sentou novamente na cama e ficou olhando para o visor tentado a atender. O amor que Dean sentia por Sam não tinha passado, não tinha diminuído, mas a mágoa o corroia quando pensava que o moreno tinha mentido para ele. Dean fechou os olhos e se lembrou do desespero que vira no olhar de Sam, quando ele foi embora e agora ele se sentia confuso. Será que foi o certo a se fazer? Dean olhou mais uma vez para o visor e atendeu.

- Alô... – Sua voz saiu quase num sussurro.

- Dean? – Sam não acreditou quando o loiro atendeu. – Dean, me escuta, por favor, não tenho muito tempo... Eu só quero te pedir ou te implorar se for preciso... Que você não vá embora, por favor, Dean...

- Sam...

- Dean... Você contou a sua história, agora me dê a chance de eu contar a minha... Por favor... Se depois você quiser ir embora eu não vou te impedir. Eu só peço que você espere até amanhã... Só isso...

O loiro suspirou e pensou por alguns instantes.

- Sam... Eu não sei...

- Faça isso por mim, Dean... Ou... Por tudo que a gente viveu... Por favor... Me dê essa chance, por favor...

- Tudo bem Sam... Eu vou esperar até amanhã e conversamos ok? Mas depois eu vou embora... – Dean respondeu após alguns minutos de silêncio, sem ter certeza se era aquilo mesmo que ele queria, mas não conseguiu dizer não e no fundo ele sabia o por quê.

Sam suspirou aliviado e comemorou internamente.

- Obrigado, Dean... E _você_ pode vir até aqui amanhã? Porque você sabe, né...?

Sam queria ter evitado o assunto "vou me transformar e amanhã estarei morto de cansado...", mas não teve como e ele apertou os olhos na expectativa da resposta do loiro.

- Tudo bem Sam, amanhã depois do almoço eu estarei aí.

Dean desligou sem esperar o moreno responder e se deitou deixando as lágrimas descerem livres pelo seu rosto até que, vencido pelo cansaço, o loiro adormeceu.

_Dean estava deitado em seu antigo quarto, na casa de seus pais em Butte. Estava acordado, sem sono, apesar da hora e de repente ouviu um barulho alto e se levantou. Pensou em chamar seu pai. O loiro andou devagar até a porta do quarto de seus pais, percebendo que o barulho vinha de lá e quando Dean abriu a porta, a cena era tão grotesca, que o loiro ficou imóvel, sem conseguir se mexer._

_- Dean, corre! – Seu pai gritou antes de ser atacado e morto pelo imenso lobo._

_Dean ficou apavorado, quando o lobo virou em sua direção e começou a rosnar e a mostrar os dentes, pronto para atacar. Ele correu até seu quarto e pegou sua arma, que estava na gaveta e quando se virou o lobo já estava entrando no cômodo. Sem titubear, Dean deu dois tiros no lobo, que caiu morto no chão e quando o animal voltou a sua forma humana, Dean o reconheceu. Era Sam._

Dean acordou assustado e suado. Ficou uns minutos imóvel lembrando-se do estranho sonho que tivera. O loiro sabia que Sam não poderia ser o lobo que havia matado seus pais pela idade dele. Normalmente a primeira transformação acontece com dezoito anos e existiam casos de transformação aos dezesseis, mas na época da morte de seus pais, Dean sabia que Sam tinha somente doze anos, pois era quatro anos mais novo que o loiro.

De repente Dean se lembrou de algo e deu um pulo da cama. Sam nunca poderia ter matado seus pais, ele já sabia disso, mas e o pai de Sam? E se seu pai fosse o motivo de Sam ficar nervoso quando o loiro falava sobre Butte? Se Sam fosse de lá, seu pai também seria. Essa possibilidade fez o loiro querer ir mais cedo até a casa do moreno e foi isso que ele fez.

Jim estava preparando o almoço quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Dean... Que bom que veio.

- Ele está acordado, Jim? – Dean perguntou entrando na casa.

- Não... – Jim respondeu e antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, o loiro já estava subindo a escada, indo em direção ao quarto do moreno. Beaver bufou e voltou para a cozinha.

Dean entrou e viu Sam dormindo profundamente. O loiro se aproximou e ficou o observando, não resistindo a vontade de passar a mão pelo cabelo de Sam que se mexeu e acordou.

- Sam...

O moreno demorou a acordar e quando viu o loiro em pé ao lado da cama abriu um sorriso e sussurrou.

- Você veio mesmo...

- Sam, preciso te perguntar uma coisa e, por favor, não minta para mim. – Dean sentou na cama ao lado de Sam que balançou a cabeça.

- O que é Dean?

- Você é de Butte?

Sam suspirou baixando os olhos e se ajeitou a fim de poder encarar o loiro.

- Sim, sou de Butte...

- Seu pai também? – Dean perguntou.

- Sim... – Sam respondeu e o loiro se levantou passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Dean, você não acha que...?

- Eu acho não, eu tenho quase certeza Sam e vou descobrir. – Dean voltou a encarar o moreno. – Eu preciso que você me conte tudo a seu respeito e tudo sobre seu pai.

Após alguns segundos, Sam começou a falar.

- Então a primeira coisa que eu preciso te contar é que meu nome verdadeiro é Jared Campbell. Eu quis esquecer meu passado e achei que mudando meu nome, poderia ser um primeiro passo, mas não é tão simples assim, né? – Sam riu sem graça e suspirou. – Bom, eu levava uma visa normal, boa, tranquila, até o dia em que meu pai me chamou e me contou o que eu era. Eu tinha dezesseis anos, entrei em desespero e quis morrer, mas ele dizia que isso era uma benção e que eu iria me acostumar. Ele disse que se eu renegasse quem eu sou, ele me caçaria e me mataria. Naquele mesmo dia, eu me transformei pela primeira vez. – Sam fez uma pausa. – Foi horrível. As piores dores que eu já senti na minha vida e eu sinceramente achei que não sobreviveria aquilo.

- E seu pai? Ele se transformou também?

- Sim, mas ficamos em lugares diferentes e eu nunca o vi transformado. – Sam continuou. - Minha mãe me ajudou naquela primeira semana, durante o dia e minha fuga foi ideia dela. Ela bolou um plano e o tio Jim, que na verdade é meu tio avô, tio da minha mãe, me acolheu. Quando eu cheguei aqui, já estava tudo pronto para me receber e eu nunca mais vi nem meu pai e nem minha mãe. Sinceramente nem sei se eles estão vivos, mas eu sempre tenho a sensação de que um dia ele vai me achar e vai me matar, não sei por quê.

- Eu preciso descobrir se ele está vivo e se ele tem algo a ver com a morte de meus pais. Preciso voltar a Butte. – Dean disse sem tirar os olhos do moreno.

- Dean... Eu...

- Eu preciso Sam, por favor, me entenda... Eu sei que ele é seu pai, mas se ele...

Sam interrompeu o loiro se aproximando dele e lhe dando um selinho que o loiro não recusou.

- Eu não só te entendo, como eu vou com você. - Sam disse com a voz firme.

- Mas Sam...

- Eu também não posso viver com medo, achando que a qualquer momento aquele desgraçado vai aparecer aqui e me matar e eu posso descobrir se minha mãe está viva... E... – Sam não conseguiu continuar. Só a possibilidade de reencontrar sua mãe o levou as lágrimas, mesmo que isso fosse somente uma possibilidade. O loiro o abraçou e chorou junto com ele.

- Não me odeie pelo que eu sou Dean... – Sam disse assim que se recompôs.

- Eu não te odeio Sam. – Dean sorriu. – E como eu poderia?

Eles sorriram e se beijaram com vontade e foi o loiro que interrompeu o beijo, lembrando a Sam que seu tio estava lá embaixo.

- E o que tem isso? Ele já sabe da gente mesmo...

Dean sorriu e o beijou de volta se deixando levar pelos carinhos daquele moreno que, apesar de tudo, havia conquistado definitivamente seu coração.

**S/D**

Jim decidiu que no resto da semana o bar não funcionaria e que Dean ficaria na casa deles, revezando com Beaver durante a noite e ajudando a cuidar de Sam durante o dia. O loiro se achava estranho convivendo com aquilo tudo e acabou chegando a conclusão que os lobisomens eram tão vítimas dessa terrível maldição quanto ele. Não que isso justificasse a morte de seus pais e o loiro estava contando as horas para a viagem até Butte. Sam contara mais alguns detalhes sobre seu passado e não escondia mais nada do loiro, contando inclusive como matou um homem na segunda semana em que se transformou na casa do tio.

- Era o primeiro dia daquela semana. Eu me distraí e perdi a hora e quando eu vi que não daria tempo de chegar em casa, eu dirigi minha moto até não poder mais e fui pra fora da cidade, no meio do nada, mas quando acordei, ele estava morto do meu lado... Sem o...

- Naquela noite eu dirigi essa cidade inteira atrás dele e pensei que fosse enfartar naquele dia de tanta preocupação. – Jim completou.

- Eu voltei na manhã seguinte e prometi pra mim mesmo que nunca mais deixaria isso acontecer... Foi horrível... A culpa é algo terrível de se carregar. – Sam sentiu seus olhos queimarem e sentiu a mão de Dean apertando a sua.

A semana já estava quase no fim e Dean acertava os detalhes da viagem.

Jim no começo não concordou, mas ao final da semana já estava aceitando o plano dos dois, que era o de tentar encontrar o pai de Sam, fora da lua cheia.

- Será menos perigoso, pelo menos... – Jim disse na manhã do dia da viagem. Sam já estava recuperado das suas transformações e eles viajariam depois do almoço.

- Vai dar conta de tudo tio? – Sam perguntou.

- Claro, Sam... O Tom vai me ajudar no bar até vocês voltarem... E lembre-se que você tem que voltar antes da próxima lua cheia.

- Eu sei tio, pode deixar...

Sam e Dean conferiam os últimos detalhes antes de colocar a bagagem no carro, quando ouviram um carro freando em frente à casa.

- Quem será? – Jim perguntou e olhou pela janela. Sam percebeu que ele ficou branco de repente.

- Que foi tio? Quem é?

- Acho que é o... Gerald.

**Próximo Capítulo**

- Jared é sério! Volte comigo, por favor...

- Está se sentindo sozinho nas suas matanças? – Sam fechou a cara novamente.

- Eu nunca mais... Eu... – Gerald baixou os olhos. – Eu não me transformo mais.

Sam se levantou.

- Como assim, não se transforma mais? Isso é possível?

- Na verdade, agora eu só me transformo quando eu quero. – Gerald respondeu.

- Mas como? Como conseguiu isso? – Sam sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Obrigado pelos reviews! Vcs são uns amores!**

**Capítulo 10**

- O quê? – Sam perguntou sem acreditar.

- Vão para a cozinha! – Jim ordenou aos dois.

- Tio... Não... Deixa que eu vou atender. – Sam respondeu preocupado com Beaver.

- Não Sam... Vão logo, que vou ver o que ele quer.

Sam e Dean foram para a cozinha no exato momento em que a campanhia tocou.

Jim esperou uns segundos e abriu a porta.

- Pois não?

- Jim Beaver?

- Quem quer saber?

- Não está me reconhecendo? – Gerald perguntou e abriu um sorriso.

- Hummm... Não. – Jim mentiu.

- Sou Gerald Campbell, pai do Jared, seu sobrinho... Ele está?

- Ah! Sim... Gerald! Desculpe não ter te reconhecido.

- Tudo bem, já fazem muitos anos mesmo... Mas, ele está?

Jim gaguejou um pouco e levou um susto quando ouviu a voz de Sam atrás de si.

- Estou.

Os olhos de Gerald brilharam quando ele viu Sam.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, Jared? – Gerald perguntou encarando Sam.

O moreno olhou na direção onde Dean estava e o loiro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Entre...

Gerald entrou olhando a sua volta e parou em frente ao filho, abrindo os braços querendo um abraço, mas o moreno ignorou e perguntou.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Gerald limpou a garganta, sem graça.

- Queria conversar com você em particular... Será que podemos?

- Nós não temos nada para conversar. – Sam respondeu rispidamente.

- Jared, por favor, não quero brigar com você. Somente conversar ok?

- Sam... – Dean se aproximou e sentiu um frio na espinha quando encarou o pai de Sam.

- Olá, meu nome é Gerald... – O homem estendeu a mão para Dean que a ignorou deixando Gerald com raiva.

- Eu e o Jim estaremos ali na cozinha, nos chame se precisar... – O loiro disse e se retirou da sala, juntamente com Beaver, mas não antes de pegar uma das malas que estava na sala.

Pai e filho ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos e Gerald foi o primeiro a falar.

- Porque aquele rapaz chamou você de Sam?

- Diga logo o que você quer... – Sam respondeu com desprezo na voz. – E como me achou aqui?

- Eu sempre soube que você estava aqui, mas sua mãe ficou muito doente depois que você fugiu e eu prometi a ela que te deixaria em paz. Tive medo que ela piorasse.

- Como se você fosse se importar com isso!

- Eu sempre amei a sua mãe e você sabe disso! Se eu não te cacei até hoje, agradeça a ela...

- E decidiu vir agora por quê? – O moreno quis saber.

- Bom... Sua mãe... Se foi, Jared. A doença a venceu.

Sam sentou no sofá e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Sua mãe estava morta e ele nunca mais a veria. Nem teve a chance de se despedir. Sentiu uma dor forte no peito e gritou.

- Isso tudo é culpa sua! – O moreno se levantou com ódio no olhar.

- Eu sei e por isso eu vim me redimir com você. Não quero mais brigar, não quero mais que você fuja! – Gerald não alterou o tom de sua voz.

- Eu te odeio! – Sam se sentou novamente e começou a chorar.

Dean, que estava ouvindo a conversa toda queria entrar na sala e matar aquele desgraçado, mas não podia. Não ainda. Precisava saber se tinha sido ele que matara seus pais.

- Jared, eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu teria te escutado, te entendido e não teria te perdido... E nem a sua mãe.

- Acha que eu vou acreditar nessas suas baboseiras? – Sam perguntou.

- Não são baboseiras... Eu realmente estou arrependido, filho.

- Não me chame assim, você não tem esse direito!

- Jared... – Gerald suspirou e sorriu. – Tudo bem. Eu não vou brigar mais com você, não é isso que eu quero. Não foi por isso que eu vim.

- Então o que você quer? – Sam gritou.

- Eu quero que volte para Butte comigo.

Primeiro Sam arregalou os olhos, depois deu uma gargalhada como se tivessem contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

- Você só pode estar louco!

- Jared é sério! Volte comigo, por favor...

- Está se sentindo sozinho nas suas matanças? – Sam fechou a cara novamente.

- Eu nunca mais... Eu... – Gerald baixou os olhos. – Eu não me transformo mais.

Sam se levantou.

- Como assim, não se transforma mais? Isso é possível?

- Na verdade, agora eu só me transformo quando eu quero. – Gerald respondeu.

- Mas como? Como conseguiu isso? – Sam sentia que seu coração poderia sair pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Eu só posso te dizer que é possível, Jared, e se vier comigo eu...

- Seu filho da puta egoísta! – Sam se descontrolou.

- Não fale assim comigo! – Gerald gritou de volta.

Dean engatilhou a arma que tirara de dentro da mala, mas Beaver o impediu de sair da cozinha.

- Ainda não, Dean! – Jim sussurrou.

- Jared, você quer continuar escravo da lua? Quer continuar sofrendo desse jeito?

- Você nunca se importou comigo, nem com o meu sofrimento.

- Mas agora eu me importo!

- E por quê? Porque você se importa? – Sam ainda continuava com o tom da voz alto.

- Porque eu prometi a sua mãe em seu leito de morte que eu faria de tudo por você. Faria de tudo para amenizar o seu sofrimento. – Gerald fez uma pausa. – Ela morreu em meus braços, me implorando por isso... E eu...

- Não me venha com essa! Eu não acredito em nenhuma palavra do que você diz. Você nunca se importou com ninguém a não ser com você mesmo.

Gerald já estava ficando sem paciência com aquela conversa. Sua pose de pai arrependido não estava fazendo efeito. E o que ele mais queria era se transformar e matar todos ali, inclusive Sam. Mas não podia. Ele precisava que Sam confiasse nele para poder completar o ritual.

**Flash Back On**

- Eu sabia que aquele desgraçado ia fugir, eu sabia! – Gerald gritava com a esposa assim que chegou de viagem. – Mas ele não vai escapar de mim, não vai mesmo!

- Gerald, por favor, não faça nada... – Sharon implorou.

- Cala a boca! Tenho certeza que você tem tudo a ver com isso! – Gerald berrou deixando a mulher apavorada. – E depois que eu matá-lo você será a próxima!

- Gerald, me escute...

- Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você... Pra onde mandou ele, hein? Pra casa do seu tio Jim em Anaconda?

- Gerald...

- Pois eu vou atrás dele agora mesmo!

- Gerald! – Sharon deu um grito tão alto que até ela mesmo se assustou. – Me escute!

- Se você não calar essa sua boca agora mesmo eu vou... – Gerald levantou a mão.

- Eu sei um feitiço que pode fazer você se transformar fora da lua cheia, somente quando quiser... – Ela falou rapidamente, já se preparando para levar uma bofetada do marido.

- Como? – Gerald perguntou. – Ficou maluca mulher?

- Se você me deixar explicar, você vai entender... Mas tem uma condição... Esqueça a existência do nosso filho, esqueça essa história de matar ele, senão, não irá funcionar.

Gerald se preparou para responder e gritar com a esposa, mas ficou calado quando ela completou.

- Eu sou uma bruxa... wiccan. E eu posso fazer isso por você... Mas se você matar seu filho, seu primogênito, que carrega seu gene de lobisomem, o feitiço se desfaz imediatamente e você viverá como lobo pelo resto de seus dias.

- Se tiver me enganado, mulher...

- Eu sei, você mai me matar... Eu sei... Vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar.

Gerald seguiu sua esposa até o quarto dela. Sharon abriu um compartimento secreto que havia em seu armário e tirou um livro onde estava escrito "Witchcraft".

- Aqui está, vamos ver o que precisa ser feito...

- Porque nunca me contou que era uma bruxa? – Gerald perguntou.

- Eu não mexo com bruxaria há muito tempo, pra falar a verdade às vezes eu até esqueço que sou uma, Gerald.

- O Jared sabia?

- Não... – Só em ouvir o nome do filho, Sharon ficava emocionada. – Ninguém sabe.

- E você nunca percebeu que eu era um...

- Sinceramente? Eu sempre senti uma energia muito estranha vinda de você. Obscura. Mas só percebi o que significava essa energia, quando você me contou que era um lobisomem, quando eu engravidei. Aí eu entendi. – Sharon ria, mas no fundo estava em pânico. Será que Gerald confiaria nela ou desconfiaria de alguma coisa?

Gerald observava a mulher enquanto ela folhava o livro e pensava que talvez fosse uma troca justa. Desistiria de matar Jared em troca de sua liberdade. Se transformaria quando e onde quisesse e ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

- Aqui está. Preciso ver se tenho tudo que preciso. O ritual será feito na última noite de lua cheia durante a transformação.

- E nunca mais serei escravo da lua!

- Mas tem que cumprir o trato! Se for atrás do Jared...

- Eu sei, eu sei, se eu matá-lo, eu viro lobo pro resto dos meus dias... Eu aceito... Acho que é um preço justo a se pagar. – Gerald sorria. – Vem, vamos comemorar.

- Deixa eu guardar minhas coisas e eu já vou.

Enquanto observava Gerald deixar o aposento, Sharon desfez o sorriso e deixou uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto. Ela sentiria muito a falta de Jared e Gerald era o culpado de tudo, por toda a sua desgraça, mas pelo menos seu filho estaria a salvo e isso era a única coisa que a confortava.

O último dia de lua cheia finalmente chegara e Sharon havia preparado tudo para o ritual.

- É minha última noite de escravidão Sharon. – Gerald pegou no rosto da esposa. – Eu queria te agradecer e te dizer que depois dessa noite, nossa vida irá mudar completamente. Eu sei que você senta falta do Jared, mas nós ainda podemos ter outro filho, se você quiser.

Sharon encarou o marido. Sua vontade era de esganá-lo ali mesmo. Ele nunca se preocupara com seu sofrimento e nem com o filho que fora embora. Gerald só se preocupava com ele mesmo e Sharon sorriu fraco, pensando que finalmente estava colocando seu plano de vingança em prática. Mais alguns anos e ela poderia se reencontrar com o filho sem se preocuparem com nada.

Na semana seguinte, Gerald se trancou em sua jaula e se transformou fora da lua cheia. O ritual dera certo e agora ele estava livre. Finalmente.

Sharon passava seus dias pensando em Jared e em como ele estaria. Ela havia ligado uma vez para Jim, mas Gerald descobrira e ficou tão fora de si que quase se transformara na frente da esposa, então ela achou melhor não fazer mais contato. A única coisa que a fazia não desejar morrer todas as manhãs, era a esperança que quando chegasse à hora, ela veria seu filho de novo. Sharon vivia para esse dia, mas a saudade era tanta que ela acabou ficando muito deprimida e adoeceu gravemente, por fim não resistindo e morrendo.

Gerald preparou o enterro de sua esposa e voltou arrasado do cemitério. No fundo, do seu jeito, ele gostava de Sharon. E era agradecido por tudo que ela fizera por ele.

Após algumas semanas da morte da mulher, Gerald decidiu se desfazer de suas coisas e quando estava arrumando o armário dela, achou o livro de bruxaria e começou a folheá-lo, chegando a parte do ritual. Gerald começou a ler e quando chegou à parte final da página, seus olhos se arregalaram e o ódio invadiu seu ser. Fez as contas mentalmente e percebeu que Jared tinha acabado de completar 29 anos.

- Aquela desgraçada!

Gerald largou o livro em cima da cama e deixou a parte que lera aberta, onde estava escrito:

"_O ritual só estará totalmente completo se o Lobisomem matar e beber o sangue do primeiro filho que carregar seu gene de lobo, durante a última lua cheia da semana, antes que este complete trinta anos, senão, o feitiço será revertido, deixando o lobisomem em sua forma de lobo até o fim de seus dias."_

**Flash Back Off**

- Jared, eu sei que é pedir demais, mas venha comigo. E eu te livrarei dessa maldição!

- Agora é maldição? E quando deixou de ser uma benção? – Sam sorriu sarcasticamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Sam se lembrou de uma coisa e seu coração acelerou. Imaginou que Dean estaria ouvindo e não teria outra chance como aquela.

- Eu vou com você, se me responder uma pergunta.

- Qualquer uma.

- Quando eu tinha doze anos, eu ouvi um boato, em Butte, de que um lobo selvagem atacou uma família e matou o pai e a mãe, deixando somente o filho vivo.

Gerald baixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Jared, já te falei que eu nunca mais...

- Só me responda! Foi você quem matou aquelas pessoas? – Sam se aproximou sentindo que a raiva o invadia, sentindo que poderia matá-lo com as próprias mãos, se Gerald continuasse sorrindo.

Dean tremia dentro da cozinha e não conseguiu respirar até ouvir a resposta que ele buscou por tantos anos.

**Continua... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Sam esperava pela resposta do pai que ainda sorria de canto.

- O que isso tem a ver conosco? – Gerald perguntou.

- Só... Responda! Por favor... – Sam pediu e Gerald suspirou.

- Eu me descontrolei naquele dia, não era a minha intenção matá-los, mas eu...

- Seu filho da puta desgraçado! – Dean saiu da cozinha apontando a arma para o pai do moreno.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Gerald levantou as mãos na defensiva.

- Não devia ter me deixado vivo...

- Espere Dean! - No momento em que o loiro atirou, Jim empurrou seu braço, fazendo com que o tiro atingisse a parede. – E se o que ele disse for verdade?

Dean e Gerald se encaravam com ódio e o mais velho quase não conseguia mais controlar o impulso de se transformar ali. E o primeiro que ele mataria seria aquele loiro.

- Pense no Sam... – Jim disse para o loiro que baixou a arma.

- Dean... – O moreno o chamou e quando o loiro olhou para Sam, ele viu a súplica estampada em seu rosto. Imediatamente Dean entendeu.

O loiro se virou e voltou para a cozinha. Sam foi atrás dele.

- Dean...

- Eu sei Sam... Eu já entendi.

- Não Dean, me escuta, nós podemos matá-lo depois, eu te prometo. Podemos bolar outro plano. – O moreno sussurrava.

Sam olhava para Dean, conseguindo ver o desespero e o ódio misturados em seu rosto. Se seu pai estivesse mesmo dizendo a verdade e Dean o matasse, o moreno continuaria escravo da lua para sempre, mas o moreno sabia que pedir para o loiro deixar Gerald vivo, sabendo agora que ele tinha matado seus pais, seria demais para ele.

Sam tinha que decidir rápido. Ir com seu pai e perder o amor de sua vida ou deixar Dean matá-lo e continuar sendo escravo daquela terrível maldição?

Dean o encarou e Sam teve medo do que viu. O olhar do loiro era frio e escuro.

- Vá com ele Sam... É o que você mais quer.

- Dean... Eu... – O moreno segurou em seu braço e o loiro o encarou.

- Tudo bem, Sam.

Dean se levantou, pegou sua mala e saiu, lançando um olhar desafiador para Gerald e deixando Sam arrasado e inseguro.

- Dean... – Sam o chamou e o loiro parou se virando para o moreno que não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas. O loiro balançou a cabeça e foi em direção ao Impala.

- Seu amigo desistiu de me matar? E porque fica todo mundo te chamando de Sam? – Gerald perguntou tranquilamente quando o moreno voltou para a sala.

Sam sabia que poderia perder Dean definitivamente. Mas era a sua vida que estava em jogo. Ele poderia vivê-la normalmente de novo e ele pedia internamente, como se o loiro pudesse ouvi-lo, para que Dean o perdoasse algum dia.

- Eu vou com você, mas eu juro... Eu juro pela minha mãe, que se estiver mentindo eu te mato com minhas próprias mãos.

- Eu não estou mentindo meu filho. Eu juro. – Gerald disse com um a voz tão suave que até Jim acreditou nele.

**S/D**

Enquanto Sam refazia sua mala, tirando algumas coisas e colocando outras, seu tio se aproximou.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, o senhor precisa ficar no bar tio.

- E o Dean? – Beaver quis saber.

- Ele disse que me entendeu... Mas eu duvido que vá me perdoar um dia... – A voz de Sam saiu triste e ele suspirou. – Acha que estou fazendo a coisa certa?

- Meu filho, eu sou suspeito para falar, eu tenho acompanhado seu sofrimento por todos esses anos e se existe alguma possibilidade disso ser verdade... Eu acho que sim, você está fazendo o certo e se o Dean te amar de verdade, ele vai entender.

- Estou sendo um filho da puta egoísta, isso sim... – Sam finalmente deixou as lágrimas descerem. – E eu posso perdê-lo para sempre.

- Só tem uma maneira de você descobrir... Indo com seu pai.

Sam limpou os olhos e se levantou rapidamente, pensando em como não havia pensado ainda naquilo.

- Não, tem outra maneira de descobrir se é verdade!

Sam voltou para a sala e encarou seu pai.

- Se for verdade o que você está dizendo, eu quero que você prove.

- Como é?

- Quero que se transforme. – Sam respondeu com a voz firme.

- Quer que eu me transforme aqui e agora? – Gerald perguntou.

- Não necessariamente aqui, mas lá embaixo, onde eu me tranco nas noites de lua cheia.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas... – Gerald respondeu.

Sam e Jim se encararam por um momento e Sam disse decidido.

- Vem comigo...

Gerald seguiu Sam até o "calabouço" e o pai do moreno comentou enquanto desciam as escadas.

- Fizeram um ótimo trabalho aqui...

- Obrigado. – Beaver respondeu friamente.

Gerald observava todos os detalhes do local e Sam apontou para a entrada da jaula.

- Ali? – O pai de Sam perguntou.

- Sim. – Sam respondeu e Gerald entrou na jaula e tirou suas roupas enquanto o moreno e Beaver o observavam atentamente. Se ele estivesse mentindo, agora seria a hora de desmascará-lo.

- Prontos? – Gerald perguntou e Sam e Jim balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Se transformar era uma coisa, mas ver outra pessoa se transformando era uma sensação que Sam nunca experimentara. Gerald se transformou com uma facilidade que ele nunca imaginara ser possível.

Ele fechou os olhos se concentrando e sem gritar e aparentemente sem sentir muita dor, Gerald se transformou em um imenso lobo preto que imediatamente rosnou para os dois, que se afastaram um pouco com medo.

O lobo andava de um lado para o outro dentro da jaula, tentando sair e após alguns segundos, Gerald tranquilamente voltou a forma humana e se levantou, deixando Sam e Jim impressionados.

- Satisfeitos? – Ele perguntou. - O único problema realmente é a roupa. Dependendo da situação, não dá tempo de tirar e... Já sabe né? Rasga tudo e depois você fica pelado. – Gerald riu e estendeu os braços querendo sua roupa de volta.

Sam entregou e abriu a jaula, deixando Gerald sair.

- Você nem imagina como é a sensação, filho... Não depender da lua, não ser escravo dela, é simplesmente maravilhoso.

Sam estava de boca aberta, não sabia o que dizer. O que quer que seu pai tenha feito para conseguir aquilo, ele queria também.

- Preciso ir até o meu quarto... – Sam disse e subiu as escadas, se trancando no cômodo e telefonando para Dean, mas o loiro não atendeu, então Sam resolveu deixar um recado na caixa postal, rezando para que o loiro ouvisse depois.

- Dean, sei que você está magoado, chateado, puto e eu te entendo perfeitamente. O que estou fazendo é injusto e egoísta, eu sei... – Sam respirou fundo e continuou. – Mas eu só te peço que me entenda, por favor! Eu vi Dean. Ele se transformou na minha frente! Logo depois que você foi embora. Foi inacreditável, Dean! E ele se transformou exatamente no lobo que você descreveu, e eu te juro, te juro, que assim que eu conseguir me transformar fora da lua cheia, quando eu quiser, eu vou matá-lo. Vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Vou fazer isso por mim e por você. E vou voltar para Anaconda para começarmos uma nova vida. Eu e você. - Sam fez uma pausa. – Deus, como eu queria ouvir sua voz agora... Se puder me ligar de volta... Eu vou esperar e peço que você espere eu voltar também, Dean. É o que eu mais desejo! E... Eu te amo, Dean... Eu nunca tinha amado ninguém na minha vida assim... Eu... Eu tenho que ir agora. Confia em mim, ok? Vai dar tudo certo!

- Sam! – Jim gritou.

- Já vou! – Sam desligou e voltou para sala e vendo que seu pai já estava pronto, disse num tom frio.

- Vamos...

Gerald se levantou e se despediu de Jim com um aperto de mão.

- Tchau, Beaver, foi um prazer revê-lo.

Jim apertou a mão de Gerald sem vontade e se virou para Sam o abraçando apertado.

- Filho, qualquer coisa que precisar me liga ok? A hora que for.

- Claro, tio, pode deixar... – Sam retribuiu o abraço percebendo que Gerald ficou sem jeito.

- Se cuide! – Jim se soltou do abraço e disfarçou sua emoção limpando a garganta. – Vá com Deus!

- O senhor também fica com Deus! – Sam respondeu e se virou para Gerald.

- Vamos?

- Posso fazer só uma pergunta antes de irmos? – Gerald perguntou e Sam suspirou. – Você mudou seu nome para Sam?

-Mudei.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quis, podemos ir? – Sam respondeu irritado.

- Posso continuar te chamando de Jared? – Gerald quis saber.

- Gostaria que me chamasse de Sam... Meu nome agora é esse.

- Tudo bem! – O pai do moreno levantou os braços e sorriu. – Vamos?

Pai e filho entraram no carro sendo observados por Jim.

- Antes de partimos, gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz que você tenha aceitado vir comigo e quero dizer também que você não vai se arrepender, Jar... Quer dizer Sam... Vou ter que me acostumar com isso. – Gerald riu, mas Sam continuou sério com seus pensamentos em só uma pessoa. Dean.

**S/D**

O loiro entrou no Impala, jogando a mala no banco de trás. Tinha vontade de voltar lá e matar aquele desgraçado, mas não podia. Não sem acabar com as esperanças do moreno, que ele amava, de ter uma vida normal. Tinha vontade de ter ódio de Sam por isso, mas não conseguia. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas sentia que não tinha mais lágrimas. Talvez elas tivessem secado de uma vez.

Dean ligou o motor do carro e dirigiu até a sua casa. Ficou parado, fitando por alguns minutos, o local onde tinha sido brevemente feliz. Sorriu sem vontade ao se lembrar de tudo que vivera ali com Sam.

O loiro se assustou quando seu celular tocou. Dean já sabia quem era e simplesmente ignorou a chamada, desligando o aparelho, e chegando a conclusão que não tinha mais nada pra fazer naquela cidade e sem olhar pra trás, Dean pegou a estrada sem rumo certo.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Capítulo 12**

Dean abriu lentamente os olhos e sentiu que sua cabeça doía e latejava. Resolveu que ficaria deitado e imóvel o resto do dia. Virou-se na cama do hotel e sentiu que poderia vomitar a qualquer momento.

- Merda! – O loiro sussurrou percebendo que teria que se levantar ou vomitaria ali mesmo. Dean se levantou, tendo que se apoiar nas paredes e foi até o banheiro, colocando para fora tudo o que havia bebido na noite anterior. Beber demasiadamente era a maneira que loiro tinha para tentar esquecer suas tragédias pessoais, que agora incluíam Sam e tudo o que envolvia aquele moreno. Pelo menos por algumas horas, ele conseguia parar de pensar e sofrer.

Dean deitou no chão do banheiro por algum tempo, até ter forças para se levantar e tomar banho. Seu celular tocou e o loiro soltou outro palavrão. Dean voltou para a cama de toalha mesmo, após o banho e se jogou nela, sem a mínima vontade de sair dali e seu celular tocou novamente.

O loiro alcançou seu celular totalmente desinteressado e olhou para o visor. "_Tio Jim_"estava escrito. Dean abriu mais os olhos tentando fazer com que as letras parassem de dançar e viu que essa era a décima quarta ligação do tio de Sam, além dos inúmeros recados na caixa de mensagem.

Dean pensou por uns instantes e sentiu vontade de ligar de volta, mas seu orgulho não deixava. Havia se passado uma semana desde que Sam tinha voltado a Butte com seu pai e desde o recado que o moreno deixara. Sam não tinha ligado mais e Dean achou melhor assim e agora Jim estava ligando. O que será que ele queria? O aparelho quase caiu da mão do loiro quando vibrou e tocou em seguida. Dean ainda o olhou por um bom tempo antes de atender.

- Dean? – Jim gritou e o loiro afastou um pouco o telefone do ouvido.

- É! Não precisa gritar! – Dean disse com a voz rouca e ainda um pouco pastosa.

- Porra, tô te ligando desde ontem à noite, porque não atendeu?

- Eu saí e deixei o telefone no motel. – Dean mentiu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O Sam ligou para você? – Jim perguntou.

- Não... Quer dizer... – O loiro limpou a garganta. - No dia que ele viajou... E deixou uma mensagem...

- Pois é! Ele não deu sinal de vida até agora e quando eu ligo pro celular dele, só dá desligado... Não estou gostando disso...

- Ele está com o pai, deve estar tudo bem... – Dean disse de uma maneira sarcástica.

- Dean... Eu tenho certeza que algo não está certo... Estou pensando em ir até Butte... Pretendo ir hoje mesmo... E queria que viesse comigo.

- Olha Jim, Sam fez a escolha dele e eu estou muito longe de Anaconda, não posso ajudar... – O loiro mentiu novamente, pois não tinha conseguido nem deixar a cidade, se instalando em um motel barato na estrada.

- Ok! Desculpe ter te ligado... – Jim não esperou a resposta do loiro e desligou.

Dean se sentiu péssimo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se lembrou do moreno e de sua promessa deixada no celular. Ele resolveu ouvi-la pela milésima vez.

"_Dean, sei que você está magoado, chateado, puto e eu te entendo perfeitamente. O que estou fazendo é injusto e egoísta, eu sei... Mas eu só te peço que me entenda, por favor! Eu vi Dean. Ele se transformou na minha frente! Logo depois que você foi embora. Foi inacreditável, Dean! E ele se transformou exatamente no lobo que você descreveu, e eu te juro, te juro, que assim que eu conseguir me transformar fora da lua cheia, quando eu quiser, eu vou matá-lo. Vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Vou fazer isso por mim e por você. E vou voltar para Anaconda para começarmos uma nova vida. Eu e você... Deus, como eu queria ouvir sua voz agora... Se puder me ligar de volta... eu vou esperar e peço que você espere eu voltar também, Dean. É o que eu mais desejo! E... eu te amo, Dean... eu nunca tinha amado ninguém na minha vida assim... Eu... eu tenho que ir agora. Confia em mim, ok? Vai dar tudo certo!_"

Dean fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas descerem. "_Eu te amo, Dean... eu nunca tinha amado ninguém na minha vida assim._" A voz do moreno era doce e cheia de fé e esperança. Dean sabia que tudo o que o moreno mais queria era se livrar daquela maldição e o homem que o loiro amava dependia justamente do homem que matara seus pais. Dean sorriu sem vontade, o que mais o destino reservava para ele?

Dean se lembrou do olhar de Gerald e definitivamente ele não confiava naquele desgraçado.

**S/D**

Jim colocava sua mala dentro do furgão quando ouviu o motor de um carro. Olhou e viu o Impala. Dean estacionou e se aproximou do mais velho.

- Acho melhor irmos no meu carro. – O loiro disse decidido.

- Pensei que...

- Longa história. – Dean sorriu sem vontade e pegou a mala de Jim, se dirigindo ao seu carro.

- Ok, vamos no seu carro... – Beaver sussurrou.

A estrada até Butte estava vazia e após algumas horas eles chegaram a antiga cidade do loiro. Dean olhava tudo com tristeza no olhar e quando passaram pelo local onde ficava sua antiga casa, o loiro sentiu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

- Vamos nos hospedar em um motel e procurar onde fica a casa do Gerald. – Jim quebrou o silêncio.

A recepcionista do motel entregou uma ficha de cadastro para os dois e Dean se debruçou no balcão, jogando charme para a ruiva.

- Como vai... Danneel? – O loiro perguntou olhando para a plaquinha que estava presa em sua blusa.

- Vou bem e você?... – A moça sorriu.

- Melhor agora...

Jim lançou um olhar para o loiro que ficou um pouco sem graça e pigarreou, voltando a falar com a moça.

- Danneel, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Qualquer coisa querido. – A mulher se debruçou na frente do loiro deixando seu decote a mostra.

- Você conhece Gerald Campbell?

- Quem não o conhece? – Ela riu.

- E será que você poderia me dizer onde fica a casa dele? – Dean perguntou enquanto fixava os olhos nos seios da ruiva.

- Claro meu bem... – Danneel anotou o endereço em um papel e entregou ao loiro que sorriu falsamente quando viu que, além do endereço de Gerald, ela tinha anotado seu telefone também.

- Obrigado. – Dean piscou para ela e após se registrarem e saírem da recepção em direção ao quarto, Jim não se conteve e comentou.

- Deixa o Sam saber disso. – O mais velho brincou.

- É por ele mesmo que eu fiz aquilo. – Dean voltou a ter a expressão séria e triste. Mulheres não o interessavam mais, não depois de ter Sam em seus braços.

**S/D**

A casa de Gerald estava toda apagada e Jim e Dean se olharam com preocupação.

- Será que eles não estão aqui? – Jim perguntou.

- Só tem um jeito de saber... – Dean passou pelo portão e tentava descobrir uma maneira de entrar na casa ignorando os chamados de Jim.

- Dean! Dean!... Merda!

Dean forçou a maçaneta e descobriu que a porta não estava trancada e ele olhou para Jim se perguntando internamente que tipo de pessoa deixava a casa destrancada.

Eles entraram na sala, onde estava tudo escuro e silencioso. Dean pegou sua arma e Jim fez o mesmo.

- Vamos nos separar... – Dean sussurrou enquanto avançava pela casa.

Após checarem todos os cômodos e se certificarem que não havia ninguém, Jim disse ao loiro.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento...

- Sam está aqui, tenho certeza... – Dean disse colocando sua arma de volta na cintura.

- Mas aonde? – Jim perguntou.

- Não sei, mas ele está aqui...

- O calabouço! Será que... – Mas antes mesmo que Jim acabasse de falar, o loiro já estava procurando pela entrada do calabouço.

Havia uma porta na cozinha e Dean a forçou, vendo que estava trancada. O loiro se afastou e a chutou a abrindo imediatamente. Dean pegou sua arma novamente e chamou Jim que seguiu o loiro. Eles desceram dois lances de escada chegando ao porão, onde havia dois corredores que iam em direção opostas.

- Vá por ali... – Dean pediu ao mais velho.

O loiro seguia pelo corredor lentamente e chegando ao final dele, Dean viu uma jaula. A luz estava muito fraca, mas Dean o reconheceu na mesma hora.

- Jim! Ele está aqui! – O loiro gritou e o mais velho se juntou a ele em poucos segundos.

Sam estava dentro da jaula, deitado no chão.

- Sam! – Dean gritou.

- Sam! – Jim chamou pelo sobrinho, mas o moreno não se mexeu. – Meu Deus, será que ele está?...

Dean forçou o cadeado e se afastou, dando dois tiros na fechadura.

- Sam! – Dean se agachou e chamou pelo moreno que não esboçava nenhuma reação. O loiro virou o corpo do moreno com a ajuda de Jim. Sam estava extremamente pálido, sujo, suado e vestia somente uma calça jeans.

- Aquele desgraçado! Nunca deveria ter deixado o Sam vir com ele. – Jim dizia com raiva e com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sam! – O loiro gritou e sacudiu o braço do moreno. – Sam! Por favor, Sam, acorde, por favor!

Dean sentiu seus olhos queimarem. Se Sam estivesse morto a culpa seria sua por ter deixado Gerald vivo.

- Sam! – Dean gritou mais uma vez e o moreno gemeu. - Ele está vivo! – Dean olhou para Jim que chorava e sorria agora.

- Graças a Deus!

- Sam! Está me ouvindo? – Dean cuidadosamente levantou a cabeça do moreno que com muita dificuldade abriu os olhos.

- D-Dean? – Sam sussurrou ao ver o loiro. – D-Dea...

- Shiii, não fala nada, nós vamos te tirar daqui... – O loiro tentava não demonstrar, mas estava emocionado. – Me ajuda a levantá-lo Beaver!

Jim se abaixou e enquanto eles ajudavam o moreno a se levantar, ouviram um barulho vindo das escadas e não demorou muito Gerald apareceu no começo do corredor.

- Ora, ora, ora... Tenho visitas! – Gerald sorria. – Olá Dean, olá Beaver...

Dean e Jim colocaram Sam novamente no chão e o loiro rapidamente pegou sua arma, mas quando olhou de volta, Gerald não estava mais lá.

- Pra onde ele foi? – Dean perguntou olhando para o tio de Sam.

- Não faço a menor ideia... – Jim respondeu pegando sua arma também.

Dean saiu de dentro da jaula e começou a andar devagar indo na direção onde tinha visto Gerald.

O loiro parou ao ouvir um rosnado e apontou sua arma. Dean não estava com medo, mas tremia um pouco. Queria matar aquele filho da puta que havia destruído sua vida e a do seu amor.

Dean percebeu que o rosnado ficava cada vez mais alto, mas não estava conseguindo enxergar direito e de repente ele o viu. Aquele mesmo lobo preto. Dean não se permitiu esquecer nenhum detalhe daquele que havia acabado com a sua felicidade.

- Dean... Atire... – Beaver sussurrou totalmente imóvel. O pavor tomou conta do mais velho e ele não conseguia se mexer.

O lobo encarava o loiro, enquanto se aproximava perigosamente devagar, mas Dean queria esperar mais um pouco. Não podia errar de jeito nenhum.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Dean atirou no exato momento em que o lobo pulou em cima dele o fazendo cair no chão e soltar a arma. Dean errara o tiro.

As patas do lobo estavam sobre o seu peito o impedindo de respirar e o loiro sentiu o hálito quente e fedorento que vinha do focinho do animal. Dean reconheceu os olhos do pai do moreno nos olhos do lobo e de repente ele era aquele rapaz de dezesseis anos novamente, aterrorizado, mas dessa vez, ele sabia que Gerald não cometeria o mesmo erro de deixá-lo vivo. Dean fechou os olhos quando percebeu que o lobo abria a boca para mordê-lo, mas um tiro foi disparado acertando o coração do lobo que caiu morto ao lado do loiro. Dean imediatamente olhou para trás e viu Sam em pé com a arma de Jim na mão que parecia estar em uma espécie de transe, sem conseguir se mover.

- Sam! – Dean se levantou e foi até o moreno que caiu no chão novamente. – Sam!

Dean segurava a cabeça do moreno que abriu os olhos com dificuldade, pois tinha sido um esforço sobre humano para ele, se levantar e pegar a arma da mão de Jim.

- Acabou... Dean... Acabou... – Sam sorriu fraco.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui, Sam... – O loiro olhou para Jim e gritou. – Beaver!

Jim olhou na direção dos dois e se mexeu lentamente, saindo aos poucos daquele torpor.

- Me desculpa, Dean... Eu... Me apavorei e...

- Tudo bem, Jim... Vamos tirá-lo daqui.

Dean e Beaver ergueram Sam, o ajudando a sair da jaula e pararam ao lado do corpo de Gerald que já havia voltado a sua forma humana.

Sam olhou para o corpo inerte de seu pai e sentiu um profundo desprezo, mas agora estava acabado e tudo o que o moreno mais queria era sair dali.

- Me tira... Daqui... – Sam pediu ao loiro.

Os três subiram e Dean levou Sam até um quarto, o ajudando a se deitar na cama.

- Vou buscar água... – Jim falou e saiu do aposento.

- Sam... – O loiro se sentou na cama ao lado de Sam e passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele. – Obrigado.

Sam sorriu sem abrir os olhos e Dean deu um beijo nele.

- Que coisa... Feia, se aproveitando... De mim... – A voz de Sam era baixa e rouca.

- Se o Jim não estivesse aqui... – Dean brincou e sorriu.

O loiro estava feliz. Gerald estava morto finalmente e Sam estava a salvo.

Jim voltou com água e o moreno bebeu quase a garrafa toda recuperando um pouco a cor do rosto.

- Estou com muita fome... – Sam disse ainda com a voz rouca.

- Ele está bem, então... – Jim disse sorrindo, abraçando o moreno. – Desculpa meu filho... Não deveria ter deixado você vir...

- Não foi... Culpa sua, tio... Ele enganou a todos nós... – Sam olhou para Dean que pegou em sua mão.

- Vou ver se tem algo pra comer na cozinha. – Jim sentiu que estava sobrando ali.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? – Dean quis saber.

- No dia que... Chegamos aqui... O Gerald me chamou lá de baixo... Do porão. Eu não queria ir... Mas ele disse que precisava da minha ajuda e... Quando desci, ele me deu uma coronhada... Me fazendo desmaiar e quando acordei... Estava preso na jaula. – Sam explicou.

- E ele disse o porquê disso? – Dean perguntou.

- Sim... – Sam baixou os olhos suspirando e Dean sentiu a decepção tomar conta de Sam. – Não existe solução para mim Dean... O feitiço que fez Gerald conseguir se transformar... Só quando quisesse, só estaria completo se ele me matasse.

- Sam... – O loiro não sabia o que dizer. Queria muito ajudar o moreno, mas não podia.

- Ele iria me matar... Na próxima lua cheia. Eu gritei, implorei... Mas não teve jeito dele me ouvir... Ele me largou lá, naquela jaula e quando... Descia para me dar comida ele ria dizendo que... Faltava pouco para ele ser livre e eu me recusei a comer... Na tentativa de morrer de fome, para não dar a ele... O que ele queria. – Os olhos de Sam se encheram de lágrimas ao se lembrar da última semana, mas o principal motivo de sua tristeza era saber que sua maldição nunca teria fim.

Dean o abraçou e eles choraram juntos.

**S/D**

Jim preparou uma refeição para o sobrinho e Sam, após se alimentar, dormiu.

- Temos que enterrar aquele filho da puta... – Jim lembrou ao loiro que suspirou.

- Vamos passar o resto da noite aqui e amanhã de manhã se o Sam estiver melhor nós voltamos para Anaconda.

- Ok.

Dean e Beaver foram procurar pelo material que precisariam para enterrar Gerald quando a campainha tocou. Eles se entreolharam e Dean puxou o revólver de sua cintura.

- Veja quem é que te dou cobertura. – O loiro disse ao mais velho que se dirigiu a entrada.

Jim abriu e uma mulher de meia idade estava parada na porta.

- Desculpe, eu sei que já está tarde... Meu nome é Ellen, sou prima da Sharon. – A mulher disse sorrindo. – Ela está?

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Obrigado pelos reviews! **

**Capítulo 13**

- Aceita mais um copo de água? – Dean perguntou a Ellen.

- Não obrigado... – A mulher ainda se recuperava da triste história que Jim acabara de lhe contar.

Sharon e Ellen eram primas e cresceram juntas, mas os pais dela se mudaram para Ipswich, na Inglaterra, fazendo com que elas se separassem. Elas se correspondiam sempre, mas depois que Sharon se casou, as cartas diminuíram, cessando completamente quando ela engravidou e teve Jared. Ellen nunca entendeu o porquê disso, mas agora, depois de tudo que Jim havia lhe contado, ela finalmente entendeu.

- Coitada da minha prima... Ter um fim desses. – Ellen choramingou. – Pelo menos o desgraçado teve o fim que merecia.

Jim também havia contado a parte do Gerald ser um lobisomem, Jared que agora era Sam, ter herdado seu gene e o fim que teve toda essa história.

- Você é irmão mais novo da mãe da Sharon não é? – Ellen perguntou se dirigindo a Jim.

- Sim, eu sou... Eu era tio da Sharon... Eu me mudei de Butte há muito tempo, você não deve se lembrar.

- Lembro vagamente...

- E o Jare... Sam... Como está? – Ellen quis saber.

- Esse garoto sofreu demais. Desde que foi separado da mãe e agora com tudo que Gerald fez a ele. – Jim suspirou.

- É realmente muito triste...

Dean os deixou conversando e foi ver como Sam estava. O loiro se sentou na beirada da cama e ficou contemplando o moreno que ainda dormia. Dean o amava e faria de tudo para fazê-lo feliz, mesmo assim, o loiro sabia que nunca seria o suficiente.

- Hey... – Sam acordou e se virou para o loiro.

- Desculpe, não queria te acordar...

- Tudo bem...

- Como tá se sentindo? – Dean perguntou.

- Melhor, mas com fome...

- Quer que eu traga algo para você comer?

- Quero...

Dean ia se levantar, mas Sam o segurou pelo braço o forçando a se aproximar mais.

- Dean, eu tive tanto medo de nunca mais te ver... Você me perdoa?

- Claro que eu te perdoo Sam... Nem precisava perguntar. – Dean sorriu e passou a mão pelo rosto do moreno.

- Durante a semana que eu fiquei aqui preso, eu só conseguia pensar em você e tudo o que eu desejava, era que pelo menos antes de morrer, eu tivesse o seu perdão... – Sam deixou que uma lágrima descesse pelo seu rosto.

- Sam, não vamos mais pensar nisso, ok? Tá tudo bem agora.

- Não, Dean... Eu ainda sou um... Uma aberração! – Sam baixou os olhos.

- Olha pra mim! – Dean segurou e levantou o rosto do moreno. – Você nunca foi e nunca será uma aberração para mim. E eu vou te ajudar. Não sei como ainda, mas vamos encontrar uma maneira. E se não tiver jeito e você tiver que viver como lobisomem para sempre eu nunca vou te abandonar por isso.

- Até quando Dean? Até quando vai aturar isso? Nunca poderemos levar uma vida normal e...

- Shiii... – Dean pôs o dedo na boca de Sam. – Nunca mais repita isso... Eu... Eu te amo, Sam e nunca vou te deixar.

Sam se sentou e abraçou o loiro.

- Eu só tenho uma reclamação... – Dean disse sorrindo.

- O quê? – O moreno se soltou do abraço e encarou o loiro.

- Você está muito magro... – Dean riu. – Teremos que resolver isso e logo... Quero você do jeitinho que te conheci.

Sam sorriu, dando um selinho no loiro e depois sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Pode deixar que logo logo estarei mais gostoso do que antes.

Dean se arrepiou inteiro e disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Convencido...

O loiro beijou novamente Sam, o abraçando forte. Sam o puxou e Dean deitou em cima dele.

- Sam, tem pessoas na sala...

- O tio Jim já sabe da gente... – Sam respondeu enfiando a mão por dentro da camisa de Dean.

- Eu sei, mas temos visita...

Sam afastou o rosto e perguntou curioso.

- Quem?

- Parece que é uma prima da sua mãe que mora na Inglaterra. Ellen. – Dean explicou e Sam fez uma cara de espanto.

- E o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Acho que ela veio fazer uma visita surpresa a sua mãe... – Dean respondeu.

- Então ela não sabia de nada? Não sabia da morte da mamãe? – Sam se sentou.

- Parece que elas pararam de se corresponder quando sua mãe se casou e acabaram se afastando de vez...

- E será que ela desconfiou...

- O tio Jim já contou tudo a ela.

- Tudo? – Sam arregalou os olhos.

- Acho que menos a parte que a gente... – Dean sorriu.

- Dean, é sério!... E como ela reagiu?

- Ficou com raiva, com pena, chorou pra caramba e agora ela está lá na sala conversando com Beaver. – Dean se levantou. – Quer conhecê-la?

- Não sei... Acho que sim...

**S/D**

Ellen secava os olhos e era consolada por Jim, quando Sam e Dean entraram na sala.

- Ellen, este é o Sam... – Beaver apresentou e a mulher se levantou se postando na frente do moreno.

- Oi, Sam... Meu nome é Ellen, sou prima da sua mãe.

- Oi... – Sam respondeu sem graça e abraçou Ellen. – Desculpe, mas, eu não me lembro de você...

- Tudo bem... Quando você nasceu eu já morava na Inglaterra. – Ellen segurou nas mãos do moreno e o encarou por um tempo. - Você tem os olhos dela...

- Obrigado. – Sam respondeu.

- E você é muito bonito também...

- Obrigado. – Sam baixou os olhos corando um pouco e Dean pigarreou.

- Temos que resolver o que faremos...

- Vamos enterr... Resolver aquele problema e passamos a noite aqui... – Jim encarava os dois homens. – Amanhã de manhã passamos no hotel, pegamos nossas coisas e voltamos para Anaconda.

Dean olhou para Sam que baixou a cabeça e disse com um ar triste.

- Eu não queria passar a noite aqui...

- Não precisamos passar Sam... Vamos para o hotel... Dormiremos lá. - Dean se apressou em dizer.

- Resolvido então! - Jim se dirigiu a Ellen e perguntou. – Você está hospedada aonde?

- Er... Na verdade em lugar nenhum.

- Fica no mesmo hotel que nós estamos... Assim você e o Sam podem conversar mais.

- Ok! – Ellen sorriu.

- Bom... Dean... Vamos? – Jim chamou o loiro para terminarem "o serviço."

- Vamos... – Dean olhou para Sam que balançou a cabeça.

- Sam, quer se deitar meu querido? – Ellen perguntou.

- Quero...

- Eu te ajudo, venha.

Dean e Beaver ficaram olhando até eles entrarem no quarto. Seria bom para o moreno passar um tempo com Ellen. Ele tinha perdido a mãe há muito tempo e ele precisava desse tipo de atenção. Dean baixou a cabeça e sorriu. Na verdade ele precisava também.

- Dean? – Beaver chamou.

- Vamos, vamos...

**S/D**

Jim e Dean enterraram Gerald dentro da jaula mesmo e quando subiram, Sam estava no quarto e Ellen estava na sala.

- Chame o Sam para irmos embora daqui... – Jim disse ao loiro e seguiu para a sala.

Dean entrou no quarto e Sam estava deitado segurando uma foto de sua mãe com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sinto tanto a falta dela... – O moreno disse e abraçou o loiro.

- Eu sei, eu sei...

Dean fez carinho nos cabelos de Sam e deixou ele chorar até se acalmar.

- Vamos logo embora daqui... – O moreno disse finalmente.

- Vamos...

Os quatro saíram da casa e se dirigiram até o hotel.

- Vamos pegar mais dois quartos... Um pra mim e outro para Ellen... Você fica com o Sam... – Jim disse ao loiro e percebeu que eles ficaram sem jeito.

- O Sam e o Dean... Er...

- Eu sei Beaver, já percebi. – Ellen respondeu olhando para eles. – E achei muito fofo...

Eles riram um pouco constrangidos e após se instalarem nos quartos, Dean foi comprar comida para todos.

**S/D**

Enquanto esperava Dean voltar com a refeição, Sam aproveitou para tomar um banho e as lembranças da última semana vieram com força. Seu pai o humilhara de todas as formas possíveis o culpando pela morte de sua mãe.

"Ela morreu por sua causa..."

"Ela chorava dia e noite te chamando, sabia?"

"Ela ficou doente porque você foi embora... Deve estar satisfeito, né?"

"Sabe quais foram as últimas palavras dela em seu leito de morte, Jared?"

"Ela morreu chamando o seu nome, seu verme..."

Dean entrou no quarto e procurou pelo moreno que estava sentado no chão do box, chorando compulsivamente.

- Sam? – Dean entrou no box de roupa e tudo. – O que aconteceu?

- Ela... Morreu por minha causa, Dean... Eu matei a minha mãe...

- Não Sam... Não foi você.

- Mas ele disse... Ele disse... – O moreno nem conseguia falar.

- Shii, se acalma... Eu tô aqui...

- Dean... Faz essa dor passar... Por favor... – Sam implorou.

O loiro não sabia o que fazer e começou a chorar junto com o moreno, embaixo do chuveiro. Ele também sentia muita falta da sua mãe e sabia que Sam teria que ser forte para superar tudo aquilo. E novamente, ele esperou Sam se recompor.

- Deixa eu te ajudar, Sam... Vamos... – Dean ajudou o moreno a se levantar e secou seu corpo o colocando na cama e depois trocou suas roupas.

- Quer comer um pouco?

- Quero...

Dean pegou a comida e levou para a cama.

- Comprei a comida que você mais gosta...

- Lasanha! – Sam abriu um sorriso. - Obrigado Dean... O que eu faria sem você?

Dean sorriu e corou um pouco, levando o garfo até a boca do moreno.

- Comida na boca, é? – Sam perguntou.

- Faço qualquer coisa por você e pra te fazer feliz, Sam...

- Só o fato de você existir já é o suficiente.

- Que tal uma massagem depois da janta, pra você relaxar? – Dean perguntou.

- Ok... – Sam respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ele ainda se sentia triste, mas Dean estava se esforçando para animá-lo e ele se esforçaria também.

**S/D**

Ellen fechou o livro e ficou pensativa. "_Quatro bruxas... humm, me deixa ver..."_

A mulher se levantou e pegou seu caderninho de telefones que continha os números que ela não achou que precisaria tão cedo e que não confiava guardar no seu celular e começou a folheá-lo. Enquanto procurava pelos nomes, Ellen pensou que já que não pudera ajudar sua prima, talvez pudesse fazer isso pelo filho dela.

**S/D**

- Melhorou um pouco? – Dean perguntou quando eles acabaram a refeição.

- Não... – Sam respondeu fazendo beicinho.

- Posso fazer algo mais por você?

Sam sorriu e avançou para cima do loiro, beijando seus lábios com vontade.

- Calma Sam, você ainda tá fraco...

Sam não deu ouvidos ao loiro e intensificou o beijo, mordendo a boca de Dean com vontade. Dean estava com muita saudade do moreno e gemia em sua boca, deixando Sam cada vez mais excitado. O moreno estava só de toalha e Dean a arrancou de uma vez só enquanto trocava de posição com Sam. Dean interrompeu o beijo e trilhou um caminho com a língua até o membro do moreno que pulsava de tesão.

- Dean...

O loiro o massageou com a mão e sorriu com a reação do moreno, que jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu alto.

- Dean... Eu... ah! Dean...

Dean lambeu a extensão da ereção do moreno antes de abocanhá-la e sugou com vontade, fazendo Sam se contorcer e em poucos segundos gozar em sua boca. Dean lambeu os lábios e Sam rapidamente trocou de lugar com ele.

- Agora é a minha vez...

- Sam, não precisa...

- Você não quer? – Sam perguntou passando a mão pela ereção do loiro que quase rasgava sua calça.

- Sam... Eu... Claro que eu quero, mas... – Dean mais gemeu do que falou.

- Nada de _mas_ então...

Sam abriu a calça do loiro e a tirou, enquanto Dean tirava a camisa.

- Humm... Que saudade. – Sam subiu até a boca do loiro a beijando novamente, mas dessa vez foi um beijo calmo e demorado, totalmente apaixonado.

O moreno desceu e abriu as pernas de Dean, lambendo e chupando tudo o que ele via pela frente, deixando o loiro totalmente alucinado quando se dedicou a lubrificar sua entrada com saliva.

- Sam...

O moreno se posicionou e penetrou o loiro devagar, se controlando ao máximo para não ser violento, pois se fosse guiado somente pelo tesão que estava sentindo, Sam machucaria o loiro. Dean sentiu um pouco de dor, mas quando se acostumou, levantou um pouco o quadril, querendo mais contato e o moreno começou a estocá-lo com força.

Eles gemiam alto, sem se preocupar que os quartos eram colados um no outro e possivelmente Jim ou Ellen estariam ouvindo.

Sam pegou a mão de Dean e a colocou sobre o membro dele e o loiro começou a se masturbar com vontade gemendo e gritando o nome do moreno, que sorria com aquela visão e com aqueles sons.

- Vai, Dean vamos gozar juntos...

Antes mesmo de Sam terminar a frase, o loiro já estava se derramando, num orgasmo intenso e demorado, enquanto o moreno gozava forte dentro dele.

Os dois se deitaram ofegantes e Dean se preocupou com o estado do moreno.

- Você está bem, Sam?

- Quando eu voltar a sentir minhas pernas novamente, eu te respondo... – O moreno sorriu e se enroscou nos braços do loiro. – Eu te amo Dean.

- Eu também te amo, Sam...

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Dean e Sam se encontraram com Ellen e Jim, que já estavam tomando café na lanchonete que tinha ao lado do hotel.

- Bom dia... – Sam se sentou ao lado de Ellen e Dean ao lado de Jim.

- Bom dia...

- Tô morrendo de fome! – O moreno disse e Dean sorriu.

- E quando você não está com fome, Sam? – Dean perguntou fazendo todos rirem.

Após fazerem seus pedidos, Jim olhou para o sobrinho e pigarreou antes de falar.

- Sam, a Ellen gostaria de conversar com você...

- Sobre o quê? – Sam quis saber.

- Sam... – Ellen começou a explicar. – O Jim me disse que você herdou o gene do seu pai... E eu queria tentar te ajudar a se livrar disso...

- Mas como? – Dean perguntou.

- Er... Eu sou... Uma bruxa.

Sam e Dean se entreolharam e Sam perguntou.

- Bruxa?

- É... Sua mãe também era, Sam... – Ellen respondeu.

- Não é possível... Ela nunca me falou nada.

- Bom, pelo menos eu continuei a estudar, a me aperfeiçoar... Quando estava na Inglaterra, mas acho que a sua mãe não levou adiante... Talvez por medo do seu pai.

- Será que o ritual que ele queria completar, me matando, foi ela quem fez? – Sam perguntou.

- Que ritual?

- Bom, meu pa... O Gerald disse que quando ele me matasse, ele continuaria se transformando somente quando quisesse... Mas para isso ele _tinha_ que me matar.

- E foi a Sharon quem lançou esse feitiço nele?

- Não sei... – Sam disse.

Ellen pensou por alguns segundos e disse encarando o moreno.

- Sam, eu sei de um feitiço que pode te livrar dessa maldição para sempre... Nunca mais você irá se transformar.

- Existe um feitiço assim? – Sam perguntou ansioso.

- Existe, mas...

- Se existe um feitiço que pode livrar o Sam da maldição, porque a mãe dele não fez? – Dean perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu faço parte de um grupo que estuda feitiços muito antigos e com certeza a Sharon nunca teria acesso a eles... Pelo menos não aqui em Butte. – Ellen suspirou. – Eu também acabei me afastando dela por isso... Eu viajava muito, estudando e experimentando vários feitiços.

- E como seria esse feitiço exatamente? – Jim perguntou.

- Bom... Primeiro será necessário juntar a força de quatro bruxas... Que simbolizarão os quatro elementos da natureza... Água, terra, fogo e ar e elas invocarão espíritos muito antigos... Que viveram aqui na Terra há muito, muito tempo atrás... Somente eles podem te ajudar.

- E esse feitiço pode ser feito em qualquer dia ou... – Dean estava interessado.

- Será feito no primeiro dia de lua cheia, bem no início da transformação...

- E como vamos reunir essas bruxas? – Sam perguntou.

- Esse é que é o problema, elas não virão aqui... Nós teremos que ir até elas... O feitiço precisa ser feito na Inglaterra. – Ellen explicou.

- Não tem problema, posso viajar e...

- Tem mais uma coisa Sam... – Ellen o interrompeu. – Esse feitiço é muito antigo e muito perigoso.

- Quanto perigoso? – Dean perguntou preocupado.

- O lobo que existe nele vai tentar de todas as maneiras impedir o feitiço e o corpo pode não aguentar e ele pode...

- Morrer? – Sam quis saber.

Ellen não respondeu, mas queria ser sincera, então somente balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Dean se levantou, saindo da lanchonete.

- Com licença... – Sam pediu e foi atrás do loiro. - O que foi isso Dean? – O moreno perguntou quando saiu.

- Você não vai se arriscar...

- Mas Dean...

- Não Sam! Deve haver outro jeito... Sem que você corra o risco de morrer. – O loiro andava de um lado para o outro.

- Dean...

- Sam... Eu prefiro ter você assim, se transformando, do que ter que voltar com você em um caixão da Inglaterra.

- Dean... – O moreno se aproximou. – Vai dar tudo certo, confia em mim?

O loiro baixou a cabeça.

- Sam... Não vou suportar se você...

Sam o abraçou, mas Dean se desvencilhou do abraço.

- Não Sam! Você não está entendendo! Eu não vou deixar você se arriscar assim!

- Desculpa Dean, mas acho que sou eu quem decide a minha vida...

- É mesmo? Igual você decidiu que ia com seu pai e quase acabou morto? – Dean gritava agora.

Sam o encarou e disse decidido.

- Dean... Eu vou para a Inglaterra com a Ellen e quero que venha conosco, mas...

Dean não esperou o moreno terminar e foi em direção ao Impala, entrando e dando partida.

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Sam voltou sem graça para a lanchonete e se sentou.

- Não se preocupem, ele vai voltar... Dean tem essa mania infantil de fugir quando está com medo de alguma coisa.

- Você gosta muito dele, não é? – Ellen perguntou.

- Eu o amo... Eu... Nunca tinha me apaixonado antes... Mas às vezes é difícil, sabe? – Sam ficava um pouco sem graça de falar essas coisas na frente de seu tio, pelo fato de Dean ser um homem também, mas era a pura verdade.

- Será que ele vai querer ir com a gente? Não temos tempo a perder com brigas. – Jim perguntou e Sam deu de ombros.

O café foi servido e Sam comeu tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha direito. Jim olhava satisfeito para o sobrinho e levou um baita susto quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

- Tava com fome mesmo, hein? – Dean brincou. – Me desculpem, precisava tomar um pouco de ar... – O loiro sentou novamente e olhou para o moreno que o ignorou.

- Ellen, quando podemos viajar? – Sam quis saber.

- A próxima lua cheia é daqui a duas semanas... Vou fazer umas ligações hoje e acho que semana que vem está bom para irmos... Dará tempo de aprontar tudo. – Ellen respondeu.

- Então vamos fazer assim... – Jim explicou. – Após o café, voltamos para o hotel, pegamos nossas coisas e voltaremos para Butte. Assim o Sam descansa até a viagem.

- Combinado. – Ellen disse empolgada.

Dean não disse nada, continuou olhando para Sam, que continuava o ignorando.

Após o café, eles seguiram para os seus quartos, a fim de se prepararem para voltar a Butte.

- O que está acontecendo? – Dean perguntou assim que entraram no quarto. – Porque está me ignorando?

- Como se você não soubesse...

- Sam, você não pode me culpar por ficar preocupado com você! – Dean segurou no braço do moreno o forçando a olhar para ele.

- Não, não posso! Mas posso não concordar com as suas atitudes! – Sam respondeu se desvencilhando da mão do loiro.

- Sam...

- Não Dean! Não me venha com essa! – O moreno estava quase gritando agora.

- O que quer que eu faça? Que não me importe se você morrer?

- Não! Eu quero que se importe, mas eu quero que você pare de fugir toda a vez que entra em pânico! – Sam encarava o loiro que baixou a cabeça. – E quero que enfrentemos isso juntos!

- Sam... Eu não fugi... Na verdade eu nem saí com o carro, eu só...

- Só se levantou da mesa, deixando a Ellen constrangida, _me_ deixando constrangido... Isso é infantilidade, Dean! – Sam esperou o loiro responder, mas como ele não disse nada, o moreno pegou sua bolsa, a que levara quando viajou com seu pai, e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta.

Jim e Ellen estavam do lado de fora e Sam ficou sem graça, quando encontrou com eles, se perguntando se eles tinham ouvido a briga.

- Cadê o Dean? – Jim perguntou.

- Está vindo... – Sam respondeu.

O loiro saiu do quarto e entrou na recepção, para pagar pelos quartos.

- Olá... – Danneel disse toda sorridente.

- Bom dia! Quero pagar a conta, por favor... – Dean respondeu sem encarar a ruiva.

- Já vão? – Ela perguntou e o loiro respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Que pena...

- Desculpe Daniele, mas estou com pressa...

- Er... Na verdade é Danneel... – Ela disse sem graça e Dean a olhou com cara de poucos amigos. Não estava com cabeça para cantadas agora, principalmente de uma garota.

Após acertar tudo na recepção, Dean passou por eles e disse se dirigindo a Ellen e ao Jim.

- Vamos?

Beaver e Ellen se entreolharam e seguiram o loiro. Sam revirou os olhos e foi se juntar a eles.

- Ellen, vem na frente comigo... – Dean disse antes de entrar no Impala.

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou mais para Sam do que para Dean, mas foi o loiro quem respondeu.

- Por favor?

- Tudo bem... – Ela disse um pouco sem jeito.

A viagem até Butte foi rápida e o silêncio imperou durante todo o tempo, sendo quebrado somente por Jim e Ellen, que discutiam se ela ficaria ou não na casa dele e por fim a loira aceitou. Sam e Dean somente se olhavam pelo retrovisor, numa briga silenciosa.

**S/D**

- Bem vinda a minha humilde casa, Ellen. – Jim disse quando chegaram a casa de Beaver. Todos saltaram do carro, menos Dean. – Você vem Dean?

- Obrigado, Jim, mas prefiro ir para a minha casa... Estou exausto e precisando urgente de um banho. – O loiro respondeu encarando o moreno.

Ellen e Beaver se despediram do loiro e foram em direção a casa, deixando os dois sozinhos. Eles ficaram se olhando durante um tempo e Dean falou primeiro.

- Quando reabrirão o bar?

- Não sei ainda, mas acho que devo pedir ao Tom que continue tocando o bar até voltarmos da Inglaterra...

- Certo... – O loiro disse suspirando.

- Bom, Dean, vou entrar... Preciso descansar... – O moreno se virou para ir embora quando o loiro o chamou.

- Sam...

- Que foi? – Sam se virou e o encarou.

- Er... Eu posso... Será que você quer... Er... Dormir lá em casa hoje? – Dean perguntou um pouco sem graça.

Sam sorriu e se aproximou do carro, apoiando os braços no capô.

- Você _quer_ que eu durma na sua casa hoje?

- Eu... Se você não quiser tudo b...

- Eu perguntei se _você quer_ que eu durma na sua casa hoje! – Sam interrompeu.

- Eu quero ok? É isso que você quer ouvir? – Dean respondeu num tom mais alto. – Eu quero que você durma lá em casa hoje!

- Tá bom, eu vou... Não precisa gritar... – Sam sorriu mostrando suas covinhas e Dean balançou a cabeça sorrindo também. – Te encontro lá mais tarde, melhor eu dormir um pouco né?

Dean ligou o carro sorrindo. Ainda estava preocupado com o tal feitiço, mas Sam conseguia ser mais teimoso do que ele às vezes, e só restava ao loiro rezar para que tudo desse certo.

Sam entrou e Jim estava mostrando a casa para Ellen.

- Você pode dormir no quarto ao lado de Sam... Não é exatamente um quarto de hóspedes, mas...

- Está ótimo, Jim... Obrigado! – Ellen respondeu e viu Sam atrás deles.

- Se acertaram?

- O Dean é teimoso, mas a gente se entende... – Sam respondeu. – Er... Tio, tem problema se eu dormir na casa dele hoje?

- Por mim, não... – Jim respondeu e se virou para Ellen.

- Por mim também não.

- Então... Vou subir e descansar um pouco... E tio, acho melhor que o Tom cuide do bar até resolvermos tudo.

- Concordo, não estou com cabeça para aturar aqueles bêbados... Vou ligar para ele. – Beaver se afastou e Ellen chamou o moreno.

- Sam, vai dar tudo certo, ok? Confie em mim...

- Eu confio... – Sam sorriu e foi para o seu quarto.

O resto do dia passou tranquilamente. Ellen cozinhou para eles e Jim e Sam estavam nas nuvens. Jim perdera a sua esposa há muito tempo e Sam não se lembrava mais de como era ter uma figura feminina em casa.

- Nossa Ellen, você cozinha muito bem...

- Obrigado Sam... – A loira respondeu sem graça.

- Muito bem mesmo! A gororoba que o Sam faz nem chega aos pés dessa comida. – Jim brincou.

- Mas o senhor come e até repete, né Tio?

O clima era de total descontração, apesar do nervosismo por conta do ritual. À noitinha Sam pegou uma bolsa com algumas peças de roupa e se despediu de seu tio e de Ellen.

- Tchau, tio, tchau, Ellen...

- Tchau Sam... – Eles responderam.

- Juízo, hein? – Sam disse e fechou a porta, deixando Jim mais vermelho do que um tomate.

- Jim? Vou para o meu quarto, preciso fazer aquelas ligações... – Ellen disse um pouco corada também.

- Tudo bem... Boa noite. – Jim disse sem conseguir encarar Ellen.

- Boa noite.

Sam chegou à casa do loiro e estranhou estar tudo escuro. Se aproximou da porta e ela estava entreaberta.

- Dean? – O moreno chamou, mas ninguém respondeu. – Dean?

Sam colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá e viu que, do quarto vinha uma luz muito fraca.

- Dean? – Sam entrou no quarto e viu o loiro acendendo várias velas, que se espalhavam pelo quarto todo. – O que é isso?

- Oi Sam... Er... Eu queria me desculpar pela minha atitude na lanchonete e... Essa foi a maneira que eu encontrei.

Sam olhava para as velas e a cama perfeitamente arrumada e aquele clima romântico que Dean tentava fazer o emocionou.

- Dean, não precisava...

- Sam... – O loiro se aproximou e o encarou. – Eu te amo e vou te apoiar nessa história de ritual, espírito antigo e tal e eu quero que você saiba que se por acaso, não der certo, eu vou continuar te amando do mesmo jeito. Por que eu te amo agora e pra mim você não é nenhum monstro e nenhuma aberração. Pra mim você é perfeito! – Dean não queria que o moreno se decepcionasse mais uma vez, pois ele achava que existia uma possibilidade do ritual não dar certo e ele tentava afastar de todas as maneiras de sua cabeça o que Ellen dissera na lanchonete, sobre Sam correr o risco de morrer durante o processo.

- Vai dar certo, Dean... Confia em mim. – Sam pediu e o loiro suspirou.

- Eu confio, Sam...

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente e passaram a noite mais romântica de suas vidas. Com muito carinho, paixão e declarações de amor eterno.

**S/D**

- Pronto? – Dean perguntou ao moreno quando ele acabou de arrumar sua mala.

- Acho que sim... – O moreno suava em bicas, parte por sua condição de lobisomem e a proximidade da lua cheia e parte por seu nervosismo.

- Não esquece que eu te amo, tá? – Dean abraçou o loiro no momento que Jim bateu na porta.

- Estão prontos meninos?

- Estamos! – Eles responderam ao mesmo tempo e sorriram.

Sam e Dean desceram e se juntaram a Ellen.

- Estão todos prontos para a Inglaterra e seus mistérios? - Todos se entreolharam e não responderam. – Estou brincando! – Ellen sorriu e completou. – Homens...

Jim trancou a porta e eles colocaram as malas dentro do táxi, se dirigindo ao aeroporto em Helena Valley. Dean fez questão de pagar todas as passagens e Sam ficou intrigado com isso, mas deixou para perguntar depois, primeiro porque não queria arrumar outra briga e segundo porque estava muito ansioso e nervoso.

Durante toda a viagem, Dean segurou em sua mão o encorajando e dizendo que tudo daria certo e após várias horas e várias escalas, eles finalmente pousaram no Brisbane Airport em Ipswich, Inglaterra.

- E agora? – Jim perguntou.

- Vocês podem ficar na minha casa se quiserem... – Ellen respondeu.

Todos concordaram e pegaram um táxi, rumo à casa de Ellen.

A cidade era muito bonita e acolhedora e quanto mais se aproximava da lua cheia, mas Sam ficava nervoso e ele foi falar com a Ellen.

- Ellen? Sam bateu na porta do seu quarto. – Queria conversar com você...

- Pode entrar Sam...

- Er... Eu tô muito preocupado... – Ellen se sentou na cama e indicou que o moreno fizesse o mesmo. – Se o ritual não der certo e eu continuar me transformando... Eu não vou ter como me prender...

- Sam, isso não vai acontecer... Nós vamos conseguir, ok?

- Essa sua confiança me assusta um pouco... – Sam sorriu.

- E só pra te deixar mais tranquilo... – Ellen o abraçou. – Eu já pensei nisso e eu tenho meus contatos e _caso_ isso aconteça, eu tenho como resolver, está bem? Mas o nosso foco agora tem que ser o ritual.

- Ok... – Sam respondeu ainda um pouco preocupado.

A semana passou rápida demais e Sam, Dean e Jim foram apresentados as outras três bruxas que participariam do ritual. Elas foram simpáticas e explicaram aos três como seria feito o feitiço e assim como Ellen, estavam confiantes. Dean as achou esquisitas, mas preferiu guardar para si, pois não queria arrumar confusão.

O dia do ritual chegou e o lugar marcado para fazê-lo ficava a vinte kilômetros da cidade, em um bosque. Dean comprou barracas para eles poderem acampar e quanto mais à noite ia se aproximando, mais Sam se sentia extremamente nervoso.

As bruxas já estavam lá desde o dia anterior e o moreno não sabia o que ele encontraria pela frente.

- Sam? – Eles ouviram a voz de Ellen e quando olharam elas estava perto de uma das barracas.

- Que susto Ellen... – Dean falou colocando a mão no peito. – Quase me matou do coração.

Sam que já começava a sentir a influência da lua não disse nada.

- Está na hora. – Ellen disse calmamente.

- Então, vamos... – Dean se aproximou do moreno.

– Não! – Ellen disse com a voz um pouco diferente. – Somente ele! Vocês devem esperar aqui. – E se virou para o loiro. – Não importa o que ouvir, não se aproxime!

Dean não gostou nada daquilo e teve vontade de dizer que ninguém o impediria, mas resolveu que para o bem de Sam, ele ficaria no acampamento.

- Sam... – Dean abraçou forte o moreno, que se despediu também de Jim, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu filho e amanhã você começará uma nova vida.

Sam lançou um último olhar para Dean e seguiu Ellen bosque adentro.

Dean andava de um lado para o outro. Não aguentaria esperar, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo. Elas estavam com o Sam há quase uma hora e ele conseguia ouvir os cânticos das bruxas em uma língua que ele não conhecia e volta e meia ele ouvia Sam gemer, gritar e rosnar.

- Calma, Dean... Está tudo bem... – Jim pedia ao loiro. - A essa altura ele já deveria estar transformado...

- Algo não está certo, eu sinto isso... – Dean passava as mãos pelo cabelo e de repente eles perceberam que tudo estava silencioso demais. Não ouviam nem as bruxas e nem Sam.

Dean olhou na direção em que Ellen tinha ido e se aproximou para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo e foi quando ouviu Sam gritar a plenos pulmões. Um grito de dor e desespero. Dean não se controlou mais e ignorando os pedidos de Jim, ele foi em direção de onde vinham os gritos e quando chegou próximo ao local ele parou.

- S-am? – Dean conseguiu dizer com a voz falhando e correu. – SAM!

**Continua... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Obrigado a todos que acompanharam e comentaram. Essa fic é mto especial p mim. Espero que curtam o último Cap. BEIJOS!**

**Capítulo 15 - FINAL**

O sol estava forte, mas uma brisa leve amenizava o calor. Sam estava se sentindo tão bem, tão leve, tão livre, tão feliz. Ele corria pelo campo sentindo o sol esquentando a sua pele e quando ele o avistou, Sam parou. Um lobo cinza e branco o observava. Sam se aproximou lentamente. Não tinha medo. Ela conhecia aquele lobo, mas não se lembrava de onde. O lobo veio em sua direção e abaixou a cabeça enquanto Sam passava a mão pelo seu pelo macio. A sensação era muito boa.

- Sam!

O moreno ouviu alguém o chamando e olhou em volta, mas não viu ninguém.

- Sam! Não me deixe, por favor!

O moreno conhecia aquela voz, mas não tinha certeza de quem era.

De repente, o lobo começou a bater com o focinho em sua perna o empurrando, como se dissesse "Vai..."

Sam o afagou novamente e começou a correr em direção a voz, que não parava de chamá-lo. Sam correu o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Sam! – Dean havia colocado a cabeça do moreno no seu colo e não acreditava que seu amor estava morto.

**S/D**

Dean parou quando viu o corpo do moreno estendido no chão, parecendo inerte e quando chegou ao círculo, as bruxas começaram a entoar outro cântico, agora mais rápido e alto, como se estivessem implorando por algo. Dean tentou passar pelo círculo, mas não conseguiu. Era como se um escudo o impedisse. Ele olhou para Ellen e suplicou.

- Por favor!

Ellen soltou a mão da bruxa que estava ao seu lado e Dean entrou chamando imediatamente pelo moreno, que não respondia e nem se movia.

- Sam!... Não Sam... Não me deixe... Por favor... – O loiro sentia as lágrimas descerem livres pelo seu rosto e rezou, pedindo a seu pai e a sua mãe que não permitissem que fizessem isso com ele novamente. Ele não queria ficar sozinho de novo.

Jim, que havia se aproximado, rezava e chorava também.

- Sam? – Dean ouviu um pequeno gemido saindo da boca do moreno. – Sam!

Sam se contorceu e fez uma cara de dor e quando abriu os olhos e viu Dean, ele o abraçou e os dois choraram juntos. As bruxas cessaram o cântico e se afastaram, para que Jim pudesse se aproximar também.

- Meu filho! – Beaver se abaixou e abraçou Sam também.

Sam finalmente estava livre daquela maldição. Dean estava livre também. Seu coração, que antes era duro e frio, voltou a bater depois que ele conheceu aquele moreno. Sua vingança estava feita e agora ele estava em paz. Agora, Dean podia voltar a sonhar e teria com quem compartilhar seus sonhos.

Sam se aproximou das bruxas e as abraçou agradecendo e se demorou mais com Ellen.

- Obrigado Ellen, por tudo... – Sam disse emocionado.

- Não precisa agradecer meu filho! Sua mãe deve estar feliz! – Ellen respondeu emocionada também.

Jim e Dean agradeceram e se despediram, voltando para a casa de Ellen, que só voltaria no dia seguinte.

- Preciso de um banho! – Sam disse assim que entraram na casa da loira.

- Eu também... – Dean disse e eles olharam sem graça para Jim.

- Er... Eu vou fazer algo para a gente comer.

Eles seguiram para o quarto e quando entraram Sam abraçou demoradamente o loiro, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado por ter vindo comigo...

- Eu nunca deixaria você vir sozinho, Sam...

- Eu te amo, Dean...

- Eu também te amo! – O loiro o abraçou forte e Sam reclamou.

- Ei, ei... De onde tirou essa força toda de repente?

- Você é que tá fraquinho agora, Sam... – Dean intensificou o abraço.

- Então deixa eu te mostrar quem é o fraquinho aqui...

As roupas foram ficando pelo chão, enquanto eles se dirigiam ao banheiro, entre beijos e carícias.

**S/D**

- Quando quiser aparecer, sabe onde me... Nos encontrar... – Jim se despedia de Ellen no aeroporto.

- Claro, Jim, assim que der, eu apareço... – Ellen o abraçou sob risinhos de Dean e Sam.

A viagem de volta a Anaconda foi cansativa, mas tranquila e Dean resolveu contar uma parte de sua vida que o moreno não conhecia.

- Não acha que o bar precisa de uma reforma, Sam?

- Até que seria legal, mas não temos capital para isso...

- E se vocês conseguissem um sócio... Que quisesse investir no lugar?

- Quem vai querer investir em um bar em Anaconda, Dean? – Sam perguntou rindo.

- Eu?...

- Como assim você? – Sam o encarou curioso.

- Er... Eu ia esperar chegar em casa para conversar com você e o Jim, mas...

- Conversar sobre o que?

- Sam, eu... Eu... Meu pai me deixou uma boa grana quando... E meu tio também... Ele não tinha filhos e eu herdei sua parte...

- Não vai me dizer que você é rico ou algo parecido? – Sam brincou.

- É... Mais ou menos... – Dean pigarreou, não queria assustar Sam. – Na verdade eu tenho uma pequena fortuna investida, mas eu nunca liguei para esse dinheiro, você deve imaginar o porque... Mas agora eu quero, eu quero investir em algo para a gente e... Sam?

O moreno estava boquiaberto.

- Dean, eu não sei se... Olha eu não quero que você invista seu dinheiro em algo que...

- Com certeza eu não irei me arrepender... E eu quero isso... É o que eu mais quero... Acha que o Jim vai aceitar?

- Er... Eu não sei... Eu acho que ele vai adorar! – Sam ria que nem um bobo e de repente ficou sério. – Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me contar Dean Winchester?

- Er... – Dean sorriu sem jeito e olhou para baixo. – Na verdade meu nome é Dean Ackles...

- Ótimo! Não sei nada a respeito do homem que eu amo! – Sam se fingiu de bravo.

- Mas é só isso, eu juro! – Dean sorriu e puxou o moreno para um beijo.

- Dean! O Jim tá ali... – Eles olharam para o lado e Beaver dormia com a boca aberta e eles caíram na gargalhada e Dean puxou o moreno para um beijo apaixonado.

**S/D**

- Esse lugar tá ficando uma maravilha! – Tom entrou no bar acompanhado de Beaver.

- É mesmo! Não vejo a hora de reabri-lo... – Jim estava animado com a reforma e estava acompanhando tudo de perto. Dean havia lhe dado total liberdade para fazer o que quisesse.

- Qual é mesmo o nome do sócio que está investindo?

- Não adianta me enganar, Tom... O cara pediu sigilo... – Jim achava graça na curiosidade do amigo.

- E o Sam, tá bem? – Tom quis saber.

- Está e está namorando firme com o Dean. – Beaver sabia da quedinha que Tom tinha por Sam desde a adolescência. – É melhor partir para outra Tom, pois aqueles dois não vão se separar nunca mais.

**S/D**

- Bom dia! – Sam acordou Dean com um selinho.

- Humm... Bom dia... – O loiro se espreguiçou.

- E aí, tá animado para mais tarde?

- Com a inauguração? – Dean quis saber.

- É!

- Tô animado sim... – Dean respondeu ainda sonolento.

- Que acha de comemorarmos?

- Sam, estamos comemorando essa inauguração desde a semana passada! – Dean brincou. - Achei que essa sua taradice fosse por causa da lua, mas pelo visto me enganei, né?

Sam fez beicinho junto com aquele olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que o loiro nunca conseguia resistir.

- Ok, mas então vamos pro chuveiro e assim tomamos logo banho, que o Jim está nos esperando para terminar de comprar o resto das bebidas.

Eles se levantaram e foram para o chuveiro.

- Ah, não! Água gelada não! – Sam reclamou e Dean gargalhou.

- Você que me acostumou mal, agora não reclama... Vem cá que eu te esquento!

Dean abraçou o moreno e lhe beijou com vontade, sentindo suas ereções roçando.

- Dean... Eu te amo tanto... – Sam gemeu enquanto o loiro o beijava o corpo inteiro descendo e se aproximando cada vez mais do seu membro latejante.

- Dean parou e olhou para cima, rindo da expressão ansiosa do moreno.

- Chupa, Dean... Vai...

O loiro abocanhou e sugou, fazendo movimentos com a língua que ele sabia que faziam Sam ir a loucura e o moreno gemia e movimentava o quadril querendo alívio para o seu tesão.

- Ah Dean!... Eu vou...

Sam gozou demoradamente na boca do loiro que se levantou, extasiado com a cara de prazer do namorado.

- Gozou gostoso? – Dean sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Mais ou menos... – Sam mentiu. – Você sabe que só tem uma maneira de me fazer gozar gostoso.

Sam se virou de costas e apoiou as mãos na parede e Dean sentiu seu membro pulsar com aquela visão.

- Sam...

O loiro molhou dois dedos com a saliva e introduziu em Sam, que gemeu, sentindo um pouco de dor e quando Dean percebeu que os gemidos tinham mudado, ele tirou os dedos e o penetrou de uma vez só.

- Dean...

- Você sabe que eu não aguento quando você geme assim...

O moreno relaxou e começou a pedir por mais, o que foi prontamente atendido pelo loiro que passou a estocá-lo com vontade. Dean segurava na cintura de Sam, apertando com vontade, enquanto seus quadris se movimentavam em um delicioso vai e vem. Sam pegou uma das mãos do loiro e a colocou em cima de seu membro. Dean passou então a bombear Sam com vontade e os dois gemeram alto sentindo que o ápice estava muito próximo.

- Sam... Goza vai...

Sam não resistiu ao pedido de seu amado e gozou muito forte, fazendo com que o jato sujasse não só a mão do loiro, mas a parede do box também. Dean, sentindo as contrações que o corpo de Sam fazia durante o gozo, parou de sentir suas pernas, enquanto atingia um orgasmo intenso e demorado.

- E agora? – Dean perguntou quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco do fôlego e da consciência.

- Agora o que? – Sam sorria.

- Te fiz gozar gostoso?

- Acho que preciso de mais uma vez para poder responder com precisão...

Dean saiu de dentro do moreno e o virou o encarando.

- Você não presta, sabia? – O loiro o beijou.

- Quem mandou me acostumar mal? – Sam respondeu.

Os dois riram e terminaram o banho, seguindo direto para a casa de Jim.

**D/S**

- Tio! – Sam chamou assim que entraram e abriu um imenso sorriso quando se deparou com Ellen.

- Ellen!

- Oi Sam! – A loira o abraçou. – Oi Dean!

- Quando chegou?

- Eu... er... Ontem. – Ellen lançou um olhar cúmplice para Jim que corou imediatamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sam perguntou.

- Er... Eu e a Ellen, conversamos ontem a noite e percebemos que temos muito em comum... – Jim se aproximou da mulher e a abraçou.

Dean e Sam se olharam e sorriram.

- Você me aceita, Sam? Como sua... Tia? – Ellen perguntou.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Sam a abraçou e a rodopiou no ar.

- Parabéns Jim... Ela é uma mulher incrível... – Dean se aproximou de Beaver e o abraçou.

- Obrigado meu filho.

- Que tal depois das compras, nós sairmos para almoçar e comemorar? – Dean perguntou e todos aceitaram.

**D/S**

- Vamos Sam... O Jim e a Ellen já devem estar lá... – Dean apressava o moreno.

- Estou aqui... Vamos...

Eles saíram da casa do loiro, que era onde Sam estava dormindo praticamente todos os dias desde que voltaram da Inglaterra e o moreno parou encarando a grande lua cheia.

- Que foi Sam? – Dean perguntou preocupado. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Estou... É a primeira vez que eu olho para a lua sem sentir medo, Dean...

- Mas quando estávamos na Inglaterra...

- Eu sei, mas aqui em Anaconda é... Diferente sabe... Foi aqui, com essa lua que eu passei as piores noites da minha vida.

- Agora acabou, Sam. – Dean abraçou o moreno sentindo que ele estava emocionado.

- Obrigado Dean, por tudo...

- Você não tem nada pra me agradecer...

- Claro que eu tenho, se você não tivesse aparecido na minha vida eu estaria agora trancado naquela jaula ou estaria morto...

- Shii... Não fala assim... – Dean o apertou forte. – Hoje é dia de festa! É o dia em que vamos comemorar a reinauguração do nosso bar e eu não quero te ver triste e nem melancólico ouviu?

Sam balançou a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas. Eles entraram no Impala, rumo ao bar.

O local estava cheio. Parecia que Anaconda inteira estava lá. Rostos conhecidos e alguns novos os encararam quando eles entraram. Jim havia contratado Tom como gerente e alguns funcionários para ajudar, assim eles não precisariam estar no bar toda a noite. Dean tinha dado várias ideias para levantar o local, entre elas, música ao vivo aos fins de semana.

- Finalmente! – Beaver e Ellen se aproximaram.

Dean cochichou algo no ouvido de Jim que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e se virou para Sam.

- Já volto!

- Onde ele foi? – Sam perguntou para o tio, que deu de ombros e depois de alguns minutos o loiro voltou com quatro taças de champanhe, as distribuindo entre eles.

- Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde. Ao tio Jim, por ter me aceitado como membro da família, ter aturado minhas esquisitices e ter aceitado ser meu sócio. – Todos levantaram as taças, sorrindo. – A Ellen, por ter nos ajudado e ajudado Sam a se livrar da maldição... E bem vinda a essa nossa doida, mas especial família. – Jim deu um selinho em Ellen e todos levantaram os copos novamente.

Dean se virou para Sam e disse, com o olhar sincero e apaixonado. – E a você Sam, o amor da minha vida. Sabe, eu parei nessa cidade por acaso e não pretendia ficar por aqui mais do que uma semana, mas como eu poderia depois de te conhecer? Você me encantou com todos os seus mistérios e com esse seu jeito e quanto mais eu te conhecia, mais eu ficava confuso em relação a você, até eu perceber que estava completamente apaixonado. – Dean pigarreou. – Eu tentei fugir, você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso, mas eu não pude, eu não consegui... Sam... – O loiro se aproximou mais. – Eu voltei a viver depois que eu te conheci... E eu pretendo viver ainda muitos e muitos anos ao seu lado se você quiser. – Sam balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu sem graça. - E mais uma coisa... Se o Jim permitir, claro, eu gostaria de te convidar para morar definitivamente comigo, ainda mais agora que o tio já tem companhia. – Todos olharam para Ellen, que sorriu, abraçando Jim. – Então Sam? O que acha?

- Eu... Eu... – Sam olhou para seu tio que balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação. – Eu aceito, Dean...

Todos levantaram as taças e brindaram, comemorando a nova etapa de suas vidas.

A lua cheia iluminava a cidade de Anaconda.

A lua que embalava os apaixonados, mas que também poderia ser o motivo de sofrimento de outros.

A mesma lua, que tinha sido cúmplice de todo a angústia de Sam e de todo o desespero de Dean, agora também iluminava seus corações, que finalmente tinham encontrado a paz.

**THE END**


End file.
